sueños y promesas
by Kariopek
Summary: Que sucede cuando el amor es solo magia e inocencia y es corrompida por la discriminacion
1. Capítulo 1

Un día de otoño cae en la ciudad de boston, mientras arizona va camino a la escuela high school mercy west, perdida en sus pensamientos planificando cual sera el siguiente paso en su vida ya que este es el ultimo semestre que queda de escuela .

de pronto su mejor amigo phoenix la saca abruptamente de sus pensamientos

"hey zona donde esta tu mente, vamos llegaremos tarde a este paso "

"solo estaba pensando en los planes, sabes esos donde la gente lucha por ellos"

"wow pensé que eso eran los sueños, de todas maneras como se llame. tu lucharas por todo ,así que no pienses tanto ,lo lograras de igual forma "

Mientras Arizona lo abraza, phoenix toma a su amiga a un lado sin gran resultado tratando de esquivar un auto a todo velocidad que los termina llenando de fango quedando ambos totalmente sucios

"hey lo siento tortolitos prometo tener mas cuidado la próxima vez aunque esta sea la tercera vez en la semana " grita alguien desde el interior del auto

"vamos phoenix lo positivo es que después de cuatro años ya no tendremos que ver a adisson y sus amigas las populares nunca mas " dice arizona

" si, eso me hace sentir mejor solo un semestre mas de soportar humillaciones , abusos de su parte aunque realmente no logro entender como tim puede ser amigo de esas chicas ,entiendo el es capitán del equipo de fútbol ,y ellas deban mantener popularidad "

"bueno es algo que nunca lograre entender de el, pero tu sabes mi hermano es un hombre sin prejuicios y no es amiga de adisson solo es amiga de callie ,aunque en definitiva es lo mismo, he hablado con el y dice que uno debe conocer a las personas y ver que existe mas allá de su apariencia exterior confiemos en que tenga razón" responde arizona

Mientras conversaban en el camino llegaron a la escuela limpiándose como pudieron para estar presentables,los amigos siguieron una charla mas ligera mientras el grupo de amigas reían a carcajadas en al auto conducido por adisson,

"vamos adisson no sean tan cruel " dice la latina

"hey callie tu fuiste la de la idea , dijiste que era divertido "

"bueno es divertido lo admito pero solo al estúpido del novio de Robbins a ella no"

"vamos callie no me digas que la chica nerd es tu amiga? la que es la presidenta del grupo de biología la presidenta del diario de la escuela ,enserio ?callie la chica de 10 en las clases de mate ese cerebrito nerd enserio?

"addi no creo que deba decirte que ella es la hermana de tim ,el capitán del equipo de fútbol dudo que le agrade que estemos molestando a su hermana melliza "

"bueno es un buen punto aunque no entiendo porque, si llevan mas de un año siendo amigos aun no son novios tu la chica popular de la escuela y el capitán del equipo la pareja perfecta"

callie tenia su respuesta pero se la dejo para si misma,mientras bajaban del auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela las chicas siguieron para otro día normal de escuela y sus bromas pesadas a todos los débiles chicos que pudieran fastidiar

callie no era igual que adisson ni sus amigas populares pero se sentía bien ser aceptada por sus amigas, en realidad ser aceptada por alguien mas ,la popularidad le encantaba ser querida por alguien , ella siempre admitió que odiaba a phoenix solo porque era un chico nerd pero lo que nunca menciono fue que lo odiaba lo destetaba de una forma inimaginable por ser el novio de arizona, bueno eso es lo que siempre creyó, que otra cosa iba hacer ya que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en los paseos familiares de la familia Robbins, el concurría,

cada ves que callie iba a casa para ver a tim, phoenix estaba junto arizona ,es por ello que callie asumió así misma que sentía celos de el solo por tener un espacio en la vida de arizona Robbins ser el que le hable tan de cerca ,el que la hace reír, el que la consuela cada que vez que estaba triste, el que la llevaba a los conciertos ,participaban en los domingos familiares ,así que su meta fue durante un año hacer desagradable la vida de phoenix mientra termine la escuela ...

cuando callie estaba sentada en la cancha esperando a su amigo tim, el único que la aconsejaba de buena manera ,ella lo quería porque con el no era juzgada porque el mantenía sus secretos mas profundos ya que con el no tenia que fingir ser otra persona para ser feliz a nadie ,

mientras miraba hacia la cancha de fútbol una voz se le acerca

"hey enamorada ,callie lo observaras todo el día "

"hey addisson es que tengo que ir a su casa hacer un trabajo de la escuela , también tu sabes a que "

risas de callie dando a entender lo que adisson quería escuchar aunque fuera mentira ,que importaba ,tim no se molestaba por implantar un rumor poco importante el sabia que callie jamas se fijaría en el ..  
de pronto mientras las dos amigas miraban a tim  
se acercan phoenix y arizona riendo y compartiendo unos muffin ,

callie los observa con recelo ,ver cada movimiento de la rubia sus entrañas se llenan de ira imposible de ver o escuchar las carcajadas de ambos,callie se levanta bruscamente

"vamos adisson creo que por alguna extraña razón siento nauseas"

"claro callie deben ser los insectos , que automáticamente ensucian el aire "

riendo adison acompaña a su amiga,  
callie tratando de no sonar irónica no pudo controlar la rabia ,quería golpear a phoenix solo para sacar esa risa mientras el pone su mano sobre los hombros de arizona ella por mas que trato no pudo evitar,

"hey phoenix toma esto "

lanzandole una botella ,derramandole el liquido en toda la ropa del chico,adisson explota de risa mientras arizona se levanta indignada

"calliope torres que diablos pasa contigo, cual es tu maldito problema "

"lo siento, solo pensé que tenia calor y quise darle mi refresco"

interviene adisson "callie no tiene la culpa que el sea un inepto y no alcanzo a tiempo antes de derramarse"

"claro se supone, que debo creer esa historia" dice arizona

adisson se acerca bruscamente hacia arizona y phoenix la aleja rápidamente ,  
fue un movimiento que indigno a callie pensando para ella misma

...maldito, imbécil ,quien carajo se cree ahora sera su guardaespaldas ?...

dejando escapar toda su euforia contenida callie dice "tienes razón, eres un idiota no sabes aceptar un refresco lo cual ,no es mi culpa vamos de aquí adisson esto es absurdo "

las chicas se retiran, mientras adisson ríe a carcajadas, callie piensa para si misma

...como arizona puede estar con un chico tan idiota o bueno el no es idiota ,pero el hecho de que este con arizona lo convierte automáticamente en idiota, no es digno de ella aunque siempre la protege es lo que le indigna, ser el, el que lo haga no callie quien lo haga pero para ser sinceros que pasa ,arizona ni siquiera es gay, callie esta tan en el closet que jamas existirá una oportunidad para ella, es mejor dejar de ser tan infantil sino esto arruinara toda la amistad que tiene con tim ella sabe que seria perjudicial ...

**...**

**nota del autor: **

**no olvides darme tus sugerencias si quieres que continué esta historia :) **


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

arizona se acerca a la habitacion de tim

"hey tim, así que hoy vendrá tu amiga a cenar"

"hermanita supe lo que paso hoy en la escuela, callie me contó, créeme que hablare con ella yo la conozco se que es una apersona dulce amable y tierna "

"lose tim ,pero también me gustaría ver esa parte de ella , se que debe ser todo lo que tu dices porque eres una persona dulce y amable , si es tu amiga es por una buena razón, no estarás enamorado de ella ?"

tim ríe a carcajadas

" zona se sobre los rumores pero no me importan lo que los demás digan , no es cierto lo que dicen, callie es guapa lo admito pero ella no me ve de otra manera que no sea de amigos créeme ,se que ella esta perdida con sus malas amistades o con sus padres prejuicios creo que lo heredo de su familia pero cuando alguna vez logres conocerla ,realmente te sorprenderá "

suena el timbre y tim baja abrir la puerta a su visita , callie entra saludando a la familia Robbins, ya todos la conocen barbara siempre ha tenido gran simpatía por callie, ella se siente muy bien con los robbins muy a gusto ,  
después de haber cenado, compartido risas entre toda la familia , barbaba llama a tim que tiene un llamado teléfono ,dejando a callie y arizona a solas en el patio de la casa

"arizona lamento lo de el otro día" empieza la morena

"te refieres cuando derramaste tu bebida sobre phoenix o cuando durante una semana nos llenaron de barro camino a la escuela, o cuando botaste los libros de phoenix adelante de toda la escuela o tal ves la zancadilla en el almuerzo siendo el asme reír de toda la escuela "

"emmm, bueno tienes una gran memoria,que puedo decir ante eso "

con una risa amigable callie pone su cara de completa sinceridad

"callie se que ,si tim te tiene como amiga es porque realmente cree en ti, eres una buena persona yo le creo a mi hermano pero no se que te sucede últimamente, cada ves es mas constante las molestias hacia phoenix ,vamos deja de molestarnos te parece un trato"

"arizona yo jamas te molestaría "

" lo haces todo el tiempo, cada ves que molestas a phoenix acaso no lo notas ?"

callie sintio toda su ira que rápidamente sube por su garganta,sin pensar en sus palabras responde

"porque defiendes tanto a ese idiot..."

dando cuenta de su reacción cambia rápidamente disculpándose

arizona asinte "se que en alguna parte de ti ,no te desagrado lo se porque cada vez que tus amigas molestan, tu no permites que lo hagan conmigo lo he notado, nose si es porque tim es mi hermano o porque te agrada mi madre, bien sabes que ella te adora ,pero seria mucho pedir que no ataques nuevamente phoenix lo harías por mi?"

"ha ha ha ..arizona yo haría cualquier cosa por ti "

dándose cuanta de sus palabras se rectifica rápidamente

"eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, sabes barbara me encanta ella es tan agradable,  
es un trato entonces" dandole una sonrira con hoyuelos a callie que la derrite completamente hasta que tim interrumpe la conversacion

" arizona te buscan "

mientras arizona va en busca de su amigo ,callie y su hermano quedan solos en el patio

"vamos callie cambia esa cara phoenix es un gran chico ya sabemos que no te agrada"

"lo siento ,tim sera mejor que me valla"

"callie debes aprender a conocer a las personas y no juzgarlas antes de conocer ,vamos tu lo sabes "

"si tim ,lose eres mi mejor amigo te respeto es por eso que mejor me iré aparte le prometí arizona que no lo molestaría mas "

"solo iré a buscar mis libros "

cuando calli se dirige a la habitación de tim, escucha risas desde la habitación de al lado pensando para si misma

...enserio ? que descaro ese idiota entra en la habitación de arizona, debería ir a golpearlo mi monstruo de ojos verdes me supera aveces...

interrumpiendo sus pensamientos arizona entra a la habitación de tim

" callie quieres jugar scrable tim también jugara "

"no ,gracias ya me debo ir "

"vamos calli era un trato "

"es por eso que me iré no quiero, incomodar a ese estup...aaaaa tu novio, asi que mejor me iré "

riendo para si misma por las palabras de callie,le responde

"era un trato, lo único que espero de ti es que te sientes junto a nosotros y pasemos un buen rato veras lo grandioso que es phoenix "

la impulsividad e irreverencia de callie hace tener un lenguaje poco agradable

"ok, arizona ,me siento al lado del imbécil de tu novio jugare , pondré mi mejor sonrisa solo para, pasar el rato, si quieres voy a tu habitación , me siento a mirar como el estúpido te fuck..."

arizona horrorisada de las palabras de la morena , la mira con total desapruebo callie aun con ira entre los ojos no duda en responder

"si lose era buena idea irme "

a lo que la rubia responde

" tim tenia razón, detrás de esa rudeza existe un corazón ,calliope torres estas celosa"

calle se sonroja ,a lo que la rubia se acerca sutilmente a un milímetro de los labios carnosos de la morena, la respiración se le acelero sintiendo el aliento de arizona tan cerca que no aguanto mas ,la rubia puso sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas suavemente dejando cuidadosamente reposar sus labios sobre los labios de la latina ,callie cierra los ojos entrenandose a la sensación de la rubia en un suave e inocente beso,

un ruido las despierta ,tim entrando a su habitación , callie rápidamente se gira despidiéndose apresuradamente de tim sin mirar a la rubia, prácticamente corre por las escaleras

"conversaste con ella ari " pregunto tim

"tim una ves me dijiste, que ella nunca te miraría de otra manera que no fuera tu amiga por que lo dijiste "

"ari no debo decirte esto pero eres mi hermana te amo nosotros jamas hemos tenido secretos pero te lo diré se que guardaras el secreto ,callie jamas tendría nada conmigo ni yo con ella debido a que es gay ,yo soy el único que lo sabe bueno ahora tu también lo sabes ,es por eso que ella simula que soy su novio adelante de sus amigas creo que ella aparenta ser quien no es debido a su formación católica ,adisson y sus amigas la aceptan pensando que es mi novia la verdad no lose, pero ella a diferencia de ti no tiene una familia que la apoye y no la juzga por ser quien es "

"tim debiste decirme eso desde un principio"

"porque ? osea se que ase un año dijiste que era una chica atractiva pero también dijiste que la odiabas, arizona no sera que te interesa callie?"

"ya entiendo todo" dice arizona saliendo de la habitación

**...AL Día Siguiente ...**

callie llega a la escuela con su grupo de amigas llamándole enormemente la atención arizona estaba sola sin su phoenix mientras piensa para si misma

...sera que termino con el ,sera que dejo a su novio por mi?...

hicieron contacto visual arizona le da un sonrisa con hoyuelos, callie se pierde en sus mirada ,despertando bruscamente con su cabeza junto a una puerta de su salón la risas de sus amigas estallaron ,arizona se acerca rápidamente para ver a la morena, lo que adisson evita

"que pasa ,se te perdió algo bicho raro"

mientras adisson reía ,callie mira arizona perplejamente sin escuchar lo que addison dice distraída totalmente por los labios de la rubia, esos ojos azules profundo , su sonrisa, el sabor de sus labios ,entra en razón cuando arizona frunce el ceño ante adison, callie para no empezar alguna discusión toma a su amiga alejandose mientras arizona triste y perpleja sintió que callie era la misma de todos los días.

antes de terminar un día mas de escuela la rubia completamente decepcionada abre su casillero para sacar sus libros de biología ya que debe estudiar durante el findesemana en su casa, ella ve una carta que no es de su pertenencia , sin embargo lleva su nombre ,la saca antes de leer ve un corazón en el

" arizona hola soy yo , la verdad es que como te darás cuenta soy horrible en los discursos me pongo de nervios nose que decir ni como hacerlo ,  
pero creo que esta es una buena forma ,ya que si los discursos se me dan mal ,peor aun cuando estoy frente a ti , mi corazon se me agita y mi mundo se desase ,solo de verte , ver tu carita tan fascinante , tus hermosos ojos ,tus dulces labios ,afortunada soy ya que llegue a probarlos , nose si te estoy diciendo mucho pero me encantaría volver a probarlos ,se que tienes novio , hoy no te he visto con el, me pregunto si han terminado por mi causa ? o tal vez tienen un receso o quizás sigues con el ,se que divago en mis palabras pero lo interesante aquí es que me encantas y no desde que tuve la gran oportunidad de probar tus dulces labios , sino que hace mucho tiempo , es por eso que nunca impedí que molestaran a ese idiot..(perdón)

la mayor parte del tiempo fue mi idea molestarlo, acosarlos ,solo porque tenia celos, porque tengo celos que el este a tu lado, ya que, yo quiero ser quien este a tu lado , quien te protege, quien te haga estallar a carcajadas , te consuele , la verdad nose, no entiendo muchas cosas pero lo que siento por ti es fuerte , créeme que si. me das una oportunidad te mostrare que mis palabras son sinceras ,que yo nunca te lastimaría a propósito, que solo quiero hacerte feliz ,quizás tu relación no ha terminado, siendo sincera, tu novio no es malo, solo que yo, bueno no puedo decir que seré mejor que el ,  
solo espero que entiendas y me des una oportunidad aunque si no me la das, te doy mi palabra que jamas o mas bien lo que queda del semestre no permitiré que molesten a el estup.. a tu novio.. espero tu respuesta :)

pd : tu labios fueron la mejor sensación que sentido. pd : no permitiré que adisson se burle de ti ,pero antes de hacerlo, no me mires fijamente a los ojos porque das vuelta mi mundo

besos , esperando una respuesta,aunque esperare el tiempo que sea necesario"

Al leer esta carta arizona queda con una sensación maravillosa, feliz calliope torres estaba interesada en ella como no lo noto nunca ,cada ves que la morena trato mal a su amigo, cada ves que ella miraba a callie a escondidas, cada ves que trato de entender ,escuchando rumores de que callie estaba con algún chico del equipo de fútbol, ella estaba feliz solo quería encontrar a callie para dar una respuesta a su carta, pero tendría que esperar hasta el día lunes, era mucho tiempo aunque no tenia nada que pensar ,arizona siempre tuvo todo muy claro.

camino a su casa se encuentra con phoenix

" zona sabes resulto tu plan hoy callie y sus amigas me vieron me querían empujar a la piscina, pero estoy seguro que fue callie quien intervino pero claro, ella no quería que lo supiera ya que paso frente a mi llamándome estúpido sera que piensa que es mi nombre? "

arizona sonríe ante las palabra de su amigo, pero mas que por el plan, ella no quería que callie se siga haciendo una imagen errónea pensando que phoenix era su novio ,caminaron hacia la casa juntos ,arizona se despidió de su amigo, ella corrió a su casa, corrió por las escalera a su habitación prendió su estéreo escuchando Snow Patrol - Just Say Yes. a todo volumen saltando sobre la cama con una alegría sobrenatural riendo a carcajadas

**...**

**nota del autor :**

**si te interesa las historia no olvides escribir y darme tus sugerencias para mejorar :)**


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

Arizona entra a la habitacion de su hermano le pregunta

" a que hora viene callie, ya sabes ustedes tiene una tarea de quimica, bueno nose pero tu lo mencionaste es para el lunes ya estamos a sabado ,no es que me preocupe de tus deberes pero pienso que ... " interrumpe tim

"llame a callie pero dijo que hoy no vendria bueno, mañana tampoco porque tiene algo muy importante que hacer teniendo todo su tiempo en eso, así que haré el trabajo por ella, vamos ella lo ha hecho por mi muchas veces "

arizona sale de la habitación totalmente defraudada que horrible se siente cuando no sabe que pensar ,la morena le escribe y luego se desaparece ,no entiende porque las cosas cambien tanto es impresionante como callie la hace pasar de una emoción a otra tan distinta , arizona se va al living de su casa ,enciende la televisión al mimso tiempo abriendo su laptop para ver que atrapa su cabeza ,siendo difícil alejar a la morena ,antes de encender su portátil su amigo la llama para salir al centro comercial ,lo cual la rubia le responde que mas tarde le confirmara, la verdad es que esta tan decepcionada que no tiene interés de salir, sigue con su portátil lo abre mira algunos artículos de universidades a la cual esta postulando ella quiere estudiar publicidad en new york es algo que se la da bien ,observa unas ofertas e ingresa a su correo electrónico donde su sonrisa crece de una manera sorprendente

correo entrante de callie torres

"hi soy yo callie ,bueno sale mi nombre en tu bandeja de entrada supongo , la verdad es que te escribo porque me gustaría saber si tu ,tal vez , o si no, no importa ,no hay problema ,pero yo aveces tengo hambre o tal vez sed me gustaría salir a comer algo por ahí me preguntaba si tu sientes hambre o sed o quieres ver una película, querrías ir conmigo? ojala veas este correo porque te lo envié y tengo ganas de salir por una hamburguesa o pizza lo que tu quieras ,lo siento estoy divagando con facilidad..suerte "

la rubia sonríe e inmediatamente envía un correo a callie

"si, me encantaría comer algo si quieres me pasas a buscar a casa a las 20:00 estaré esperando PD: también me gustaría ver una película :)"

callie estaba con su portátil esperando la respuesta hace mas de cinco horas impaciente corrió al ver el mensaje se arreglo arreglo rapidamente , tomo su auto y fue a la casa de la familia Robbins

3 horas mas tarde callie de pie en la casa Robbins

"hola arizona me alegro que aceptaras salir "

"No me niego a una buena película ni una pizza"

esas palabras fueron gatillantes para la confusión de callie tratando de disimular piensa para si misma

...sera que arizona solo quiere ser mi amiga para que no fastidiemos a su novio...?

aun así dejando el pensamiento de lado callie le abre la puerta del auto para arizona se fueron a ver una película , en el cine todo era tranquilo pero callie escapaba su mirada solo para ver a la rubia sin intención de ser sorprendida al finalizar la película fueron por pizzas, arizona estaba encantada con esta callie que sabia que existia pero que no demuestra a nadie callie es muy detallista ,preocupada, atenta e intuitiva ,respetuosa ,amable por sobretodo muy protectora

mientras comían conversaban acerca de la película obtuvieron muchas risas, se dieron cuenta que tenían sueños en común , perspectivas de vida similares pero callie nunca dejo de notar o sentir que arizona solo quería su amistad, sus inseguridades que la enloquecen con gran frecuencia cuando arizona le dice

"callie la verdad que quería hablar de" la morena la interrumpe por el miedo al rechazo de arizona

"sabes es muy tarde sera mejor que te lleve a casa vamos te parece ?"

arizona se esta acostumbrando a la forma de ser de la morena sabiendo que quiere evitar una conversación lo que no sabe es el porque de ello

"puedo conducir tu auto camino a casa " pregunta la rubia

como arizona le da una sonrisa con hoyuelos que derritiendo a callie, esta no se pudo negar pasandole las llaves

"bueno nose si me creerás pero mi auto solo lo manejo yo, si alguien mas lo hace es porque realmente me importa esa persona "

arizona solo sonríe sigue concentrada en la ruta justo cuando iba a decir algo suena una canción la cual le encanta subió el volumen deseando que callie notara la indirecta que cada letra de la canción era para la morena

callie se interrumpe se sus pensamientos

"arizona salimos durante 3 horas dudo que tus padres se hayan mudado de casa porque este no es el camino"

la rubia sonríe ante la ocurrencia de la latina

"la verdad es que quería traerte aquí y responder a tu carta "

la morena de inmediato entra en pánico pensando

...no arizona solo paso un momento agradable conmigo para decirme que ser amigas es lo mejor , que no se atreverá a tener algo conmigo, que ese gran imbécil es dueño de su corazón ...

estacionando el auto en unos de los mas hermosos miradores de boston a la luz de la luna ambas se bajan del auto tomando asiento en una bancas con la mejor vista

"arizona sabes mira la verdad yo no debí enviar esa carta ,estuvo mal lose tu tienes novio es probable que lo amas , yo estoy aquí diciendo , derramando todas mi emociones no quiero que lo digas ,solo volvamos a casa sigamos siendo amigas, osea seamos lo por primera vez"

callie tan nerviosa segura que la rubia la va rechazar callie tomo un método de defensa claramente el peor ,todas sus inseguridades , miedos brotan

"esta bien callie vamos a casa seamos amigas , tengamos la amistad que nunca tuvimos " la rubia inundada por la decepción, y la tristeza ,

... mierda como callie podía llevar de una emoción a otra porque ... se pregunta la rubia

callie escucho las palabras de arizona se dijo así mismas

...yo tenia razón como alguien como ella iba a querer algo con alguien como yo ...

las dos chicas se levantan de la banca se dirigen silenciosa mente al auto ,pero arizona pensó todas esta reacciones que tiene callie es solo su forma de ser cuando esta con sus amigas claro, ella no habla enserio algo debe estar ocultando

callie se sube al auto cuando ve a la rubia que esta contemplando la hermosa ciudad la morena se dirige a buscarla

"arizona esta todo bien? vamos se hace tarde "

la rubia se dijo así misma ...arizona robbins es ahora o nunca...

"NO ,no sabes todo el tiempo te equivocas lo haces mal, quieres ser algo, por miedo de bueno no tengo idea de que tienes miedo, terminas demostrando todo lo contrario lo haces todo el tiempo eso me deja perpleja nose que pensar que viene después a que carajo le temes tanto , como puedes hacer algo cuando estas completamente aterrada, desde que salimos he querido hablarte de tu carta, SI LA HERMOSA CARTA QUE ESCRIBISTE para mi , pero de pronto ya no quieres nada ,no creas que puedes leer mi mente o hacerte una idea de eso , cuando lo haces créeme que lo haces mal desde que salí de mi casa solo quería besarte , cuando subimos al auto trate con todas mi fuerzas no mirarte , cuando estábamos en el cine y nuestros ojos se encontraron solo sentia la necesidad de tocar tus labios con los míos , tomar tu mano, ni hablar cuando estábamos en la pizeria ahora estoy aquí te digo que tus señales debes modificar las porque son la cosa mas horrible que he visto en toda mi vid..."

la rubia casi gritando antes de terminar su frase es interrumpida de forma repentina y sorpresiva

callie pone sus labios suevamente sobre la rubia dandole un beso tierno y lento , arizona abrio los ojos callie la mira

"no recuerdo que estaba diciendo " dice la rubia

la latina sonríe volviendo a besar a la rubia en un beso mas osado callie pone sus manos sobre las cintura de la rubia ,

callie cuidadosamente pide permiso rosando con la punta de su lengua en el labio inferior de la rubia ,esta inmediatamente le concede el permiso,y ambas se encuentras acariciando sus lenguas íntimamente lo que envió punzadas al estomago de arizona poniendo sus manos sobre el cuello de callie empujándola mas a su cuerpo , después de una hora de besos ,caricias y miradas de ternura.

"si estoy aterrada"

arizona sonríe y dice "solo soy yo"

suben al auto mientras callie conduce mira a rizona subiendo la radio a un volumen poco moderado, lo cual debe alzar la voz para ser escuchada

"esta canción me encanta , arizona robbins tu me encantas "

** ...al llegar a la casa de la rubia...**

"lo pase bien contigo hoy , me gusto ver esta callie la real "

"me gusta que sepas sacar mi parte real , te veré el lunes en la escuela sabes tu dirección de correo la robe por ahi " arizona sonrie y dice 

"phoenix no es mi novio nunca lo fue ,sin embargo una ves me confeso su interés pero le dije que el no es mi tipo, claro esta muy lejos de serlo"

callie rie y antes que arizona baje del auto toma su cara con ambos manos la besa en los labios, un beso profundo lleno de sentimiento, se pierden ante la sensación de ese beso , al abrir los ojos sus frente quedan juntas

"eres hermosa calliope no te ocultes no lo mereces ,buenas noches "

callie espero hasta que arizona entrara a la casa e hizo arrancar el auto

entra a la casa silenciosamente hasta que escucho ruido en la cocina

" tim son casi las dos de la madrugada que haces despierto "

"acabo de terminar el trabajo, créeme que callie me debe una muy grande, sea lo que haya dedicado su tiempo espero que valió la pena, porque hice un buen trabajo maravilloso digno de la mejor calificación "

"salí con callie ,no preguntes si era una cita lo único que puedo decirte es que tenias razón ella es increíble "

"HO HO NO HO NO ARIZONA ROBBINS VEN PARA ACÁ Y ME CUENTAS TODO"

"BUENA NOCHES tim"

ella sube a su dormitorio se acuesta en su cama , sin poder sacarse esa sonrisa enorme enciende su portátil sin motivo alguno, solo con la esperanza de ver algún mensaje de callie

call...hey, no es hora que estés durmiendo señorita

zona ... estoy durmiendo y sueño que hablo con una chica maravillosa

call .. sera mejor que despiertes porque me empezare a sentir celosa

zona... jejejeje lo pase genial bueno después al final :)

call... te garantizo si aceptas salir mas de una vez conmigo, empezare a ser genial desde el principio

zona ...suena muy tentador ,acepto bueno nos vemos el lunes, solo falta un día te extraño

call.. yo te extrañe mucho mas de un día :/

zona ... te garantizo no dejar que me extrañes :)

call..acepto nos vemos el lunes hermosa, sabes me di cuenta del detalle de no estar pegada con phoenix como siameses ...lo agradezco!

zona... whoa whoa! quien te dijo su nombre ? te diste cuenta que no se llama imbécil

call ...jejejej me di cuenta que no es tu novio :)

zona ... creo que acabo de desmayarme, buena noches preciosa

arizona apaga su portátil cierra los ojos para soñar con su chica ,sus cálidos labios sus manos, su sonrisa

dos semana han pasado desde su primer beso, las chicas han estado saliendo entre citas ,visita a la casa robbins, salidas al cine, paseos por la noche ,se las han ingeniado de llevar una relacion bastante discreta y les ha ido muy bien, mientras callie tiene una gran sonrisa feliz va caminando por los pasillos de su escuela

" te fui a buscar a tu casa para venirnos todas juntas " dice adisson

"lo siento vine en mi auto después de la escuela tengo que ir a un sitio "

"no me digas que saldrás con jorge ,sabes el me confeso que esta muy interesado en ti, no esta en el equipo de fútbol pero es guapísimo"

callie no tomo importancia lo que su amiga le decía sus ojos se dirigieron hacia una bella rubia de ojos azules , que estava entrando a la escuela , cuando sus ojos se encuntran mariposas volaron por su estomago

"cierto callie ,hey callie despierta "

"así lo siento que decías, bueno debo irme a mi clase" responde la latina

durante el día las chicas no se lograron encontrar en la escuela

arizona se dirige al casino sentandose cerca de su amigo

" phoenix que tal estas , lo siento por no querer venirme contigo hoy "

"descuida arizona lose no es necesario que me digas , yo también tengo a alguien especial tu sabes mi historia, esto de las relaciones a distancia es realmente fustrante "

"sabes que teddy te quiere demasiado ten paciencia te queda un semestre para ir a nueva york y estarás con ella " responde arizona

una voz interrumpe la conversación

"hola, tortolitos no es temprano para tanto amor hoy "

"adisson que necesitas " pregunta phoenix

"solo quería ser amable , cual es el problema phoenix acaso eres la chica en la relación ? ok, estos es aburrido me iré con el novio de callie sera mas entretenido "

"jorge no es su novio" responde la rubia

"claro que si lo es, que quieres decir ,robbins porque no resulto con tu hermano no significa que mi amiga tenga algún problema como tu "

todos en la escuela estaban escuchando atentos a lo que sucedería de pronto callie entra empieza a sentir pánico, todos en silencio, arizona estaba muy molesta phoenix indignado de pie junto a ella , adisson mirando a callie en reliadad todos mirando a callie

adison pregunta a su amiga "donde o mejor dicho con quien pasaste la noche del domingo callie?"

todos miraban expectantes de la respuesta de la chica popular de la escuela que había roto con el chico capitán del equipo de fútbol eso según los rumores,

callie miro arizona suplicando que la entendiera por lo que va a decir todos presionaban en la respuesta arizona pregunta

"vamos callie responde, dilo todos QUEREMOS ESCUCHAR LA MIERDA QUE SALDRÁ DE TU BOCA "

adisson perpleja del vocabulario de la rubia

" hey nerd, lo de tu hermano para callie, no fue tan importante lamento si le rompió el corazón a tu hermanito"

callie dice apartando su mirada de la rubia

" chicos preocúpense de sus asuntos ok," dice callie

arizona discrepa diciendo "responde la maldita pregunta calliope "

"NO , no respondo nada, piensen lo que quieran aunque solo jorge y yo lo sabemos "

ella trata de poner la cara mas coqueta que pudo al mirar a jorge todos los oyentes aplauden el nuevo "noviazgo"

arizona salio del comedor phoenix detrás de ella

adison agrega "que esperabas que el capitán rompiera el corazón de mi amiga"

callie sale detrás de arizona buscándola por todos los pasillos de la escuela, hasta que la encuentra en un salón con la puerta cerrada

"callie, déjala has hecho suficiente, entiendes deja todo como esta ,esta bien se que te equivocaste pero deja que se calmen las cosas yo hablare con ella cuando corresponda pero no la presiones no es el momento " dice phoenix

"esta bien, pero dile que ,no, no le digas nada yo ni siquiera se que debo decirle phoenix ,solo soy una idiota"

"no ,no lo eres solo estas con las personas incorrectas y das pasos equivocados "

callie sonrie

" promete que hablaras con ella dile que su hermano me importa demasiado " dice ella

"hey callie ,deja eso enserio , créeme que no siento nada por ti, pero eso me duele porque hieres a arizona lo que es peor, a ella le duele mas porque tu le importas "

callie baja la cabeza responde con los ojos rojos acumulando lagrimas

"dile que no quiero perderla por favor eres su mejor amigo , te escuchara yo soy idiota, idiota no la molestare pero déjame saber como esta por favor te pido "

callie se marcha hasta su auto se aleja de la escuela,su llanto comienza sus lagrimas ya no pueden contenerse mas y terminan derramadas por sus mejilla maldiciéndose así misma una y otra vez con golpes en el volante.

**...**

**nota del autor :**

**esta historia tendrá un final ... un****o bueno o malo para las chicas :/ ?**


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4

ha pasado una semana desde el incidente en la escuela, callie a esperado que arizona pueda escuchar sus razones, pero no se han visto ni han logrado conversar realmente la rubia no esta interesada en la morena bueno eso es lo que pretende aparentar, arizona se dirigía a la escuela sola, como todos los días , callie pasaba con su auto esperando en la misma esquina a la misma hora para encontrarse arizona cuando la logra ver la sigue ,baja la ventanilla del auto reduce la velocidad y dice

" deseas que te lleve porque hace frió aun te quedan un par de cuadras "

"te lo agradezco pero me gusta caminar " responde arizona

" ok,cuídate "

le da una sonrisa amable ,mientras arizona ni siquiera la mira y retoma su camino

fue un día normal con la diferencia que callie ya no se juntaba mucho con sus amigas estaba sola, triste la mayor parte del tiempo iba a ver la practica de fútbol, no es que quisiera ver específicamente a los chicos eso la relajaba estar a solas con sus pensamientos , en los pasillos de la escuela o en la cafetería cada vez que veía arizona con alguna chica ,hervía en celos ,ella pensaba para si misma

...claro no soy nadie para exigirle nada ...

"hola arizona puedo hablar contigo ,se que es raro pero me interesa te veo después de la escuela a las 16:00 te acompaña camino a tu casa "

fueron las palabras de jorge , ella no lo entendía, pero que mal podía haber ahí ,

...sera que el va a preguntar si callie esta interesada en las chicas...,la única manera de averiguar de que se trataba era hablando con el

antes de salir de la escuela arizona toma sus libros , saca una de las cinco cartas que callie a dejado con una rosa cada día, la rubia la mira con ternura la recoje empieza a leer,pero antes se va a un lugar donde nadie pudiera interrumpirla

"creo que esta es la quinta carta, ya te he dicho lo idiota que soy así que ya lo sabes, me duele arizona ,verte no poder acercarme a ti , cada ves que te espero para que pueda recogerte camino a la escuela solo para conversar poder aclarar las cosas, sera mejor hablar lo, nose ni que hacer cada vez que pasan los días , y te veo con alguien sera que te olvidaras de mi ? hoy te vi con una imbec... con una chica que no conozco, nose que intenciones tiene contigo lo único que pensé era en romperle la cara ,pero me he controlado es una avance ,no cree? :) tu me prometiste que no te iba a extrañar y me siento como el infierno cada segundo sin ti... un beso y no sigamos tan distantes ,seguiré esperando "

arizona sonrió guardo su carta como ha hecho con las ateriores retoma su camino y se dirige al encunetro de jorge

"bueno te cuento que vivo a diez cuadras, dime lo que debas decir sin rodeos por favor" dice la rubia

"soy gay" dice el chico

"ok, jorge eso no me lo esperaba" responde arizona

"mira nose que tienes con callie, pero se lo que ella esta viviendo porque yo lo vivo también, quizás para un chico es mas difícil, pero yo sabia del rumor de que callie y yo teníamos algo le implore a callie que no lo desmintiera, ella no lo hizo lo cual ,estuvo fatal pero me salvo y lo agradezco, quiero que sepas, se que estuvo mal , aunque yo si estuve con ella ese domingo ya que ella iba hacer ese favor a mi a cambio de que yo le hiciera un favor a ella ,es por eso el domingo nos juntamos a preparar una sorpresa para ti , ahí fue cuando nos vio juntos adisson estábamos comprando para la cena unas flores ,yo aproveche de comprarle un peluche a mi novio, adisson implanto ese rumor, créeme no tengo nada con callie aunque ella me interesara, esta tan involucrada en ti que no ve nadie a su alrededor si ella fue estúpida por lo que hizo , pero me salvo de una paliza de mis propios amigos a mi y a mi novio no dejare de agradecer eso"

"gracias jorge por ser sincero conmigo te lo agradezco"

con esta información arizona se va a casa ella no duda de jorge pero se va a conversar con su hermano

" tim, creo que tenias razón jorge me dijo lo mismo que me has ducho tu "

" ari, te lo dije sabes porque callie pago con mi tarjeta ese día ya que no tenia dinero en su cuenta, me había contado mucho antes de esa sorpresa yo le dije que la ayudaría pero tenia practica de fútbol aquel día , hay sabes creo que tienes dos opciones aquí , hablar con ella decirle que te lastimo pero se termina aquí y ahora ,o la segunda opción de decirle que es una gran idiota pero iras con ella, le darás una oportunidad en la cual estoy seguro que ambos a la larga sufrirán y serán tan idiotas juntas , luego por separado pero terminaran encontrando el amor el uno al otro , y por fin iré a tu boda y bailaremos toda la noche"

"tim eres una gran hermano te amo definitivamente me quedo con la segunda opción "

arizona va a su habitación hacer su deberes ella sabe que callie es de buen corazón, lo hizo por jorge, la morena le tenia una sorpresa para ella,a pesar de todo, ella misma lo sabia callie le pidió arizona salir después de clases el día lunes, pero como estaba tan molesta olvido todos los detalles que tim y phoenix le dijeron , ella quería dejar pasar los días para descansar , estudiar abre su portátil seria genial si callie saliera de su cabeza para poder estudiar pero no saldría porque ya la tenia en su corazón .

**...Al Día Siguiente ...**

arizona caminaba a su escuela ,callie la quiso recoger pero la rubia no acepto, el dia transcurria sin problemas ni emociones aunque arizona solo queria ir a su casillero para poder encontrar otra carta de callie, ella abrio su casillero no encontro nada diciendo para si misma

...bueno se tardo menos de dos semanas en olvidarse...

ella cerro el casillero con la cabeza baja con una decepción que le pesaba en sus hombros ,cuando empieza a salir de la escuela ve que todos van corriendo al patio delantero, arizona se pregunta cual es el lió

"bueno sera interesante que veas esto" le dice su amigo

ella se acerca, ve el enorme mural de la escuela pintado con varios colores en su mayoría era color rosa, un gran dibujo de un paisaje que decía

"seguiré esperando hermosa, pero recuerda prometiste no hacer que te extrañe, te quiero"..

todos detrás de ella murmuran "quien fue , para quien es , "

"cierto, cierto muy romántico pero cuando me entere quien fue, estarán suspendidos "  
dice el director tratando de simular su sonrisa mientras todos aplaudieron en el patio de la escuela

arizona buscaba a callie pero no la encontró por ninguna parte ,ella se sentía hermosa se sentía importante para una persona esa persona claramente era callie

arizona corrió a su casa abrió su portátil vio un mensaje de callie

Call ... hermosa yo esperare todo lo que necesites pero sabes cada segundo te extraño tanto, siento que tu estas interesada al igual que yo, solo déjame aclararte todo por favor estamos desperdiciando tiempo, en que podría besarte en este mismo instante, tomar tu mano poder decirte que eres lo mas lindo que me sucedió pero esta semana sin ti me duele

Zona ... en mi casa a las 20:00 en punto

callie al leer el mensaje se lleno de dudas pensado para si misma

...sera que quiere terminar con esto, se molesto por lo que hice en el mural de la escuela o me dirá que no deje mas cartas en su casillero , esa chica que a estado con ella es su novia tal vez quiere presentármela o decir que no la espere mas en la esquina porque a su novia le molesta mejor no iré a su encuentro es lo mejor , callie deja de cometer errores iré si ella quiere terminar con esto que en realidad no hay nada, seré fuerte podre soportarlo pero la escuchare ... se levanta y se dirige al encuentro de la rubia

suena el timbre de la casa robbins

"arizona yo te traje una rosa porque quería que sepas qu..."  
fue interrumpida con un suave beso en los labios ,callie se aferro al cuerpo de la rubia tratando de contener sus lagrimas la toma de la cintura ponen sus frente juntas

"te perdono pero déjame decirte que nunca mas lo haré, me duele que me niegues, se que para ti es difícil, pero yo me siento orgullosa de estar contigo es difícil saber que tu no sientes lo mismo ,yo nunca dude de ti jama lo hice ,se que con jorge no había nada , lo que me afecto es que me negaste " dice la rubia

a lo que callie responde

"gracias, yo se que tengo prejuicios es difícil pero me aterra que alguien te quisiera lastimar como lo hicieron con el novio de jorge solo porque era su novio me aterra que me apunten como si cometiera una gran crimen pero el único terror ,el peor de todos es perderte esto significa que no estas molesta conmigo? porque me encantaría volver a besarte de hecho te quiero besar todo el tiempo"

" nadie esta molesto calliope te quiero ,solo deja de comportarte como un recién nacido " dice la rubia

mientras estaban en el sofá tomadas de la mano arizona besaba a callie tiernamente hasta que escucharon un ruido en la puerta

"son tus padres sera mejor que me vaya ha sido un día de muchas emociones por hoy"  
"si ve a casa a soñar conmigo nos vemos mañana en la escuela "

"quieres que pase por ti " pregunta la latina

"si pero me gusta caminar recuerdas?"responde arizona

"por mi esta bien odio caminar pero me encanta estar contigo , mañana vendré por ti y nos vamos caminando , te quiero, hermosa "

a lo que callie se despide entran los padres de arizona

" callie como estas? , te quedaras a cenar "

"no ,gracias barbara solo vine arreglar un problema con su hija "

"lo arreglaron" pregunta el padre de arizona

"si papa lo arreglamos " le guiño un ojo a callie y esta se retira de la casa robbins "así que arreglaron el problema ,entonces callie es tu novia? " pregunta tim

"arizona robbins es eso verdad" pregunta el coronel robbins

"no, si , osea no , tal vez un poco, tenemos algo una cosa que ..." su padre la interrumpe

"arizona esa chica, sabes que me agrada, tengan lo que estén teniendo, no quiero que vaya a tu habitación"

"MAMA" exclama arizona "

"hija, tu padre tiene razón las reglas para ti y tu hermano son las mismas , esperaremos a que ustedes estén seguras para que la presentes oficialmente como tu novia mientras tanto ella no subirá a tu habitación lo sabes cariño " dice su madre

"esta bien mama,gracias tim " grita arizona

"de nada hermanita"

al dia siguente cuando las chicas llegan a la escuela se despiden para comenzar su día de rutina la jornada fue tranquila, cuando callie se va a la cafetería observa como una chica que esta al lado de su arizona la misma chica que siempre esta al lado de arizona , aunque la rubia no le toma mucha importancia ya que arizona busca con los ojos a alguien y callie sabes que la busca a ella ,mientras la chica morena le pide a arizona si se puede sentar ,arizona solo se despide ,se retira del comedor lo que hizo inmensamente feliz a callie

" calliope que haces "

"hey quieres salir mañana a una cita " pregunto la latina

"me encantaría pero no puedo debo hacer una trabajo "

" lo entiendo te dejare para que estudies así tenemos el findesemana libre te parece "

"es una idea genial ,hey quieres tomar la cena hoy en mi casa, así nos vamos juntas " pregunta la rubia

"de acuerdo " fue la respuesta

callie siente el impulso se besar a arizona pero no puede solo la mira con unos ojos tiernos llenos de cariño, ternura y se despiden

al finalizar el día escolar se van caminando a casa de la familia robbins

"creo que mis padres fueron a comprar el equipo de tim para el fútbol ,si quieres comemos algo antes de la cena"

"no descuida solo quiero estar contigo abrazandote"

callie se acerca a la rubia sintiendo su respiración agitada, arizona la besa a lo que rápidamente se sumergen en besos llenos de pasión cada vez mas intencionados, callie rompe el beso por la necesidad de aire y se sienta en el sofá con sus manos entrlazadas

"hey hermosa, tus padres pueden llegar , mejor podríamos ver televisión en tu habitación "

arizona salta en carcajadas a lo que callie se sonroja rápidamente

"no,no yo solo quería decir porque me interesa conocer tu lugar, tu espacio porque algo tuyo es tu intimidad osea quiero decir no es que trata de ya sabes " divaga la latina

arizona no para de reír

"calliope entiendo no debes divagar pero no puedes ir a mi habitación es una regla robbins "

"ok, pero no me mal interpretes realmente hablaba de abrazos y la television nada mas "

"no lo hago " dice arizona a lo que ve a sus padres entrar en la casa

"hey callie como estas? hoy si te quedas a cenar ?"

"si, barbara gracias"

la cena fue esplendida una conversación a mena todos reían ,la familia robbins tienen un gran cariño y aprecio por callie la conocen hace mucho tiempo ya que es amiga de tim, los padres no han querido presionar a las chicas referente a su relación

"bueno muchas gracias por la cena estuvo delicioso espero venir pronto"  
mientras se despedían arizona la acompaña hasta la puerta

"callie quieres ir en taxi "

"no descuida caminar es interesante "

sonrie mientras le da un gran beso tierno y pausado

"nos vemos hasta mañana, hermosa"

durante la semanas en la escuela arizona y callie , no se veían con tanta frecuencia estaban muy ocupadas sobre todo arizona que fue la mas aplicada en sus deberes mientras que callie le daba su espacio, esa tarde cuando callie estaba en el estacionamiento de su casa se baja de su auto ve unos cuadernos de arizona ella no dudo en ir a entregárselos aunque era la escusa perfecta para ir a verla

tomo nuevamente las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a la casa de la familia robbins

"calli ,hola pasa por favor dime viniste a visitar a ari ,pues espérala esta en su habitación la llamare para ti "

antes de que barbara subiera a buscar a su hija, ella comienza a bajar las escaleras, callie la observa lentamente su sonrisa se desvanece cuando ve a la chica, esa otra chica que ni su nombre sabe, bajando junto arizona , las chicas bajan alegres sonriendo hasta que arizona ve a callie y le da una gran sonrisa con hoyuelos

"hey, calliope que haces aquí" pregunta feliz la rubia

"lo siento, lamento interrumpir solo vine a dejarte este libro así que te lo dejo y me iré "

"no , quédate, no quieres cenar ? " pregunta arizona

antes de que respondiera a la pregunta de arizona , la chica junto a la rubia interrumpe

"si cal, quédate y cenamos "

lo que hace retorcerse en ira a callie, ella aguanto para no derramar su molestia

se dice así misma

...quien mierda era ella de todos modos? quien se cree? ,bajo de la habitación de arizona?...

"emm, tengo muchas cosas que hacer adiós barbara ,nos vemos arizona "

ella sube a su auto arizona la sigue notando la postura rígida de callie

" dime te sientes mal, sabes que te puedo ayudar en lo que sea pero si no me dices realmente nose como ayudar"

"todo bien, arizona anda a cenar con tu familia" dice la latina

callie se fue, arizona no entendió nada , callie estaba tan molesta tan furiosa, pero claro que podía hacer si ella misma le dijo arizona que seria un secreto que nadie en la escuela debió enterarse de que tenían algo.

esa misma noche antes de acostarse arizona levanta su laptop esperanzada de que callie este en linea

Zona ... preciosa, te escribo para darte las buenas noches

Call..ok

Zona..ok?

Zona ... vamos! tu sabes que si algo esta mal debes decirme para poder ayudar

Call.. descuida todo bien solo estoy agotada

Zona ... te extraño, sabes hoy solo quería abrazarte

Call ...si lo note, sobretodo cuando saliste de TU HABITACION, CON ESA CHICA

Zona .., bueno ahí esta el problema ,me parece

Call ... no ,no hay tal problema buenas noches arizona

Zona ... baby, no seas testaruda , esta bien, lo siento, si te molesto que collen estuviera en mi habitación solo estudiábamos nunca dudes de mi yo no te engañaría JAMAS!

Call... ok,,

Call.. buenas noches, espero que hayas disfrutado la cena con tu amiga, si es que es tu amiga

Zona ... es mi compañera de salón estudiábamos pero si te molesta no lo haré mas, solo no estés enojada conmigo :( no creí que seria importante

Call... claro que lo es, yo no pude ir a tu habitación para conocer tu espacio en cambio llevas a esa , que por lo demás te comía con la mirada peor aun cenaba con tu familia para ganarse su cariño

Zona ...amor jejejeje te quiero, lo sabes, ok ,ok, entendí no mas chicas en mi habitación no invitar a nadie a mi casa para cenar que tu no quieras , pero no estés molesta

Call... lo siento, cariño solo que me indigna saber que ella conoce tu espacio y yo no aparte bueno lo siento, no quiero ser posesiva ni celosa lo intento pero la forma en que te miraba era tan uffff...

Zona .. solo noto cuando tu me miras aparte la regla robbins es no llevar a las novias a las habitaciones

Call... enserio?

Zona ... lo olvide ,lo siento ,lo di por entendido

Zona ... me harías el honor de ser mi novia ?

Call ... :) besaría la pantalla de mi monitor en este momento, claro que quiero ser tu novia

Call... como oficialmente tu novia esa tal collen, no la quiero tan cerca de ti , lo siento ese es mi papel de novia celosa ejejejje, tengo claro que porque sea chica no significa que esta interesada en ti

Call ... intentare créeme lo haré conoceré a tu amiga como lo hice con phoenix ,tal vez podríamos salir los 4 :)

Zona ... amor, como novia es una regla fundamental ,no romper el mismo día así que debo decirte algo,collen es gay y esta interesada en mi , pero creo que ya se le paso :/

Call... ARIZONA QUE DEMONIOS!

Zona ... :) preciosa debo desconectarme te quiero te esperare para ir a la escuela

Call... te quiero bebe ...eres Hermosa pero si veo a esa chica cerca de ti

Zona ... sueña conmigo

Call... tu tambiennn

**...**

**nota del autor **

**crees que collen esta aun interesada en arizona ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**capitulo 5**

un día sábado por la mañana, barbara despierta a su hija

"cariño tienes correspondencia "

arizona baja las escaleras aun con sueño, abre la puerta un chico le deja una pequeña caja,  
ella le agradece al chico observndoa la pequeña caja , la familia robbins impaciente de que se trata, antes de abrirla lee una nota en ella

"Empezare con feliz cumpleaños espero que tengas un gran día ,yo me preocupare de eso. sabes estar contigo estos últimos dos meses , me han hecho realmente feliz,eres una chica que cualquier persona quisiera, el saber que me elegiste a mi me hace una fortuna te quiero arizona robbins"

pd : el regalo no tiene relación con ser celosa ni nada similar jejeje te veré en tu fiesta "

al abrir el obsequio arizona sonríe su primer regalo de cumpleaños es un teléfono celular rosado, su primer regalo fue el de su novia ,mirando los detalles y aplicaciones nota que tiene a callie como los primeros cinco llamados de emergencia cosa que hizo reír a la rubia, en su agenda musical incluye los dos temas que escuchaba con callie en el auto hace unos meses atrás

"definitivamente me agrada esa chica " agrega barbara

...**durante la fiesta** ...

la casa robbins estaba llena de invitados entre sus familiares amigos celebrando el cumpleaños de los mellizos , arizona estaba feliz de presentar adelante de toda su familia a callie como su novia sentía orgullo de llamarla su novia, durante unos horas los festejados conversaban con todos en la fiesta reían bebían disfrutaron el pastel ,callie no podía dejar de observar a la rubia con tanta admiración claro ella no quería ir a buscarla quería que su novia disfrutara con sus amigos y familiares mientras conversaba con phoenix de pronto oye una dulce voz

"eres preciosa "  
"te estas divirtiendo baby? " dice callie

"demasiado pero te empece a extrañar vine justo donde necesito estar "

"arizona sabes bueno, nose si lo tomas como un regalo de cumpleaños pero he hablado con mis padres ya sabes son muy ocupados y ellos aceptaron tener un cena contigo ,así podrás conocer mi casa y a ellos claro no puedo presentarte como mi novia pero es un avance"

"me encanta ser parte de ese avance ,gracias conocer a tu familia significa mucho para mi, por cierto gracias por el primer obsequio "

arizona y callie están sentadas en el sofá ,ella besa a la rubia en medio de toda la multitud un beso suave y tierno es algo a lo que callie esta acostumbrándose porque en la familia robbins o delante de phoenix no existen mentiras ,es por eso que callie le encanta visitar a su novia sin problemas de poder abrazarla o besarla en cualquier momento

"bebe se esta haciendo muy tarde debo volver a casa mañana tengo que ir con mi padre quiere que lo acompañe a un asunto de trabajo pero te veré el lunes en la escuela " dice callie

"se que te iras por un solo día pero te extrañare, ya veo el motivo de tu obsequio , te quiero demasiado, me encantaron tu dos hermosos obsequios "

"me acompañas hasta mi auto quiero decirte algo" dice la morena

ambas chicas salen de la casa tomadas de la mano, antes callie se despide de todos los invitados de la familia robbins ,callie es muy querida dentro del núcleo familiar saben que tiene su pequeño debate interno debido a su educación católica pero bien saben que es una chica integra pura y honesta

"arizona yo se que tengo los recursos para darte la joya mas costosa, bueno no tan exagerado pero aun así puedo, tu valoraras mi gesto , pero hace tres días he hecho esto para ti "

le entrega una caja muy pequeña, dentro tiene una pulsera rustica y natural hecha con hilo y sisal muy finita con 4 colores distintos predomina el rosa y una pequeña terminación de madera con dos letras A /C ..sus iniciales

"la verdad que hice un curso por Internet después de por lo menos tres días intensos de intentos, logre avanzar lo quise hacer ya que es el regalo mas simbólico el primero para una persona que realmente quiero, cada vez que fallaba y tenia que empezar de nuevo sonreía al pensar en todos los momentos de felicidad que me has dado se que solo son pocos meses que estamos juntas pero te conozco hace muchos años no supe aceptar ni asumir que no me importaba lo que los demás creen ,realmente realmente te quiero en mi vida

se que te iras a new york ,pero no quiero ser tu noviazgo de adolescencia quiero estar contigo , quiero aprender contigo , quiero equivocarme que tu estés a mi lado, se que estaré bien al igual que yo nunca te dejare caer"

"callie yoooo ,la pulsera es hermosa tu eres hermosa,yo estaba aterrada de hacer planes a futuro contigo, pensé que no querías o tal vez después de la graduación seria el fin ,

yo estoy enormemente feliz porque eres todo lo que deseo yo tengo proyectos planes pero me encantaría vivir los contigo, nos las arreglaremos juntas yo seré paciente contigo se que es difícil para ti, mi amor pero trabajaremos en ello lo prometo te quiero calliope torres"

ambas sentadas en el patio de la casa dejaron caer un lagrima de su mejilla sabían que tenían un gran reto por delante ,ellas tenían que trabajar su temas de inseguridades y celos , todo porque callie no podía asumir su realidad frente de sus amigos ni familia pero arizona la esperaría .  
callie besa tiernamente los labios de su novia cada vez el beso se hacia mas intenso hasta que el aire se necesito ,se separaron .

"hermosa me iré ,te llamare cuando llegue a filadelfia. te quiero demasiado disfruta de la fiesta "

"adiós preciosa, gracias por todos tus regalos eres la mejor novia ,realmente impresionante "

callie se sube a su auto sin antes darle un gran beso lleno de pasión , ternura se despiden arizona entra a casa todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, grata conversación ella se siente de pronto un poco vacía, pero mira su muñeca ve el brasalete que callie le dio , ve sus iniciales juntas y su sonrisa crece su promesa de que esto no terminara ,la satisfacción de que los sentimientos son mutuos quieren descubrir el mundo pero juntas.

"he zona lindo brazalete,sabes callie me agrada aunque no todo el tiempo debido a que es muy impetuosa, pero ella te quiere demasiado y eso me agrada, ya entendí porque me dijiste que no invitarías a collen " dice phoenix

"collen es agradable pero callie no pasa por alto de que tiene un interés en mi , no es precisamente amistad sabes aunque le deje en claro que no estoy interesada en ella , tampoco le aclare que callie es mi novia no confió en que no divulgaría ese detalle ,yo y callie estamos muy bien ahora" contesta la rubia

"yo pienso que debes decirle a collen porque ella esta realmente interesada ayer me pregunto sobre ti , seria bueno que le dijeras que tienes una novia"

"tienes razón cuando la vea le diré" barbara interrumpe la conversación de los amigos

"Es un orgullo tener un doble cumpleaños de dos maravillosos chicos y mas aun que sean nuestro hijos yo y daniel luchamos el doble durante 18 años estamos un poquito viejos así que ya no pudimos envolver los dos regalos, vamos tim y arizona "

los chicos siguen a sus padres hasta el patio de la casa, todos quedan con la boca abierta dos autos, uno con una cinta rosa y el otro la cinta azul ,los chicos saltan de alegría abrazan a sus padres ellos se suben a los autos, claro intercambiados eso era típico en los cumpleaños , tim primero jugaba con los regalos de arizona mientras ella jugaba con los de tim.

ellos tuvieron un gran cumpleaños cuando los invitados se fueron antes de las buenas noches tim va a la habitación de arizona

"sabes hermanita supe que callie te dio por lo menos tres regalos ,creo que te quiere mas a ti que a mi ,ya que solo me dio una tarjeta que decía ,feliz cumpleaños , enserio zona estoy muy feliz que callie y tu sean novias "

"si, tenias tanta razón ella es increíble sabes ahí algo que no le he dicho, estoy enamorada de ella "

"lose ,no tienes ni que decírmelo ,lo gracioso aquí es que ambas sienten lo mismo pero creo que lo difícil es dar el gran paso , buenas noches zona , créeme cuando sea el momento adecuado no sentirás pánico en decírselo "

... A**l dia siguente** ...

un día entero sin saber de callie de pronto su celular sonó con un texto

"hermosa ,esta ciudad es aburrida creo que le falta un poco de mi novia , te quiero descansa nos vemos el lunes"

con ese texto arizona se levanta feliz contenta le envía inmediatamente un texto de vuelta

"quiero que sea lunes , AHORA! disfruta de tu viaje ,te extraño :( "

"mientras esperas a que sea lunes puedes pasar el tiempo con algún mini cooper estacionado en tu patio :) eso si ,maneja con cuidado, te quiero "

"TU LO SABIAS? adiós saldré a dar una vuelta te quiero "

"no ,que cosa ?de que hablas ? jeejej ...me encantas nos vemos en la escuela el lunes"

arizona se arregla para salir al encuentro de phoenix al centro comercial , los amigos disfrutan entre risas de pronto se acerca collen le da un abrazo de cumpleaños atrasado ,

"he ari sabes el lunes podemos conversar "

"collen si es acerca de lo que ya hemos hablado muchas veces no lo creo , sabes tengo novia y no tengo ningún interés contigo"

"Hooo lo siento no lo sabia, yo no quiero incomodarte ni causarte molestias solo quiero tu amistad"

"descuida collen ya la tienes ahora si me permites tengo que acompañar a phoenix a su casa "

se despiden después de un agotador día arizona llega a su casa feliz solo debe dormir para que pueda ver a su novia

... A** la mañana siguiente ...**

arizona llega a la escuela en su auto mira dentro del estacionamiento no ve el auto de su novia se pregunta si ella iría a la escuela , una vez dentro del pasillo ve a adisson antes de retirarse observa que lentamente se acerca callie conversando con su amiga , cuando callie gira la cabeza ve arizona se acerca le da un gran abrazo delante de adisson y le dice

"feliz cumpleaños" susurrándole al oído "te extrañe, solo quiero besarte "

al salir del abrazo arizona se despide a su clase, callie se dirige a su clase junto adisson,

"callie pensé que habías ido al cumpleaños de arizona " adisson dice

"ha claro lo olvide" responde la morena

sin tomar atención a las palabras de su amiga, ya en la clase callie toma su teléfono envía un texto a su novia

"vine sin auto ,porque mi novia tiene un lindo auto, ella seria tan amable de llevarme a casa?"

"por supuesto, entonces te veré a la salida :) "

después de un día totalmente común en la escuela las chicas se encuentran en el estacionamiento

" y donde deseas que te lleva hoy ?"

"cuales son los limites?" dice callie

"no pasar la luz roja ,ni los 200 kilómetros por hora "

ambas ríen se van camino a casa , cuando están bien lejos de la escuela ,arizona detiene el auto para poder besar a su novia , que tanto extrañaba ,necesitaba tener contacto ,sentir su piel ,sus manos ,su aroma su aliento , ellas conversaron del viaje de callie , del día domingo , cuando callie llega a su casa ,se baja del auto se despide de su novia ,

"mañana es la cena estas realmente lista?"

"claro, si me lo dices a cada segundo me entran los nervios pero entendí solo debo decir a tus padres que soy tu amiga lo entiendo ,vamos no te preocupes quiero conocer a tus padres por ahora no tengo problemas de esto" dice la rubia

arizona sentía que callie algo no la tenia contenta no sabia de que trataba pero no quiso presionarla, se despidieron callie ni siquiera le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella pensó que era por estar en su casa y alguien podría ver ,pero sin lugar a dudas algo sucede con callie

esa misma noche arizona hacia su tarea de química con su portátil en mano no aguanto el impulso de buscar a callie en linea ya que siempre se conectaban a la misma hora inconscientemente que no se comunicaran sabían que estaban en linea , siempre lo sabían

zona... me hubiese gustado que no cambiaras tan repentinamente de opinión con respecto a dar mas vueltas en auto por la ciudad, solo para tener mas de tu compañía

call... me hubiese gustado ser la primera en estar en tu auto

zona... estoy nerviosa por lo de conocer a tus padres mañana (arizona cambiando totalmente el tema)

call... lose yo también pero descuida

zona... calliope sabes que puedes decirme que te tiene mal siempre créeme que sera mas sencillo para las dos

call... te quiero ,

zona... :) yo tambien , mañana no tengo escuela pero iré a la cena ,

call... te espero a la 20:00 bye

arizona sabia que algo andaba mal pero callie siempre se cerraba por muchas razones ella bien lo sabia , pero hoy no era el momento de presionar ya que mañana conocería a los padres de su novia lo único malo aquí era que cada vez que callie se cerraba ella explotaba de la peor manera tomando las peores decisiones solo porque reprimir emociones sumado a lo impetuosa que es su novia nunca seria fácil de llevar .

por otra parte callie no quería tener una discusión con arizona no quería demostrarle todas sus inseguridades no quería que otra persona ganara en esto ,así que se lo guardo para si misma

"el gran día llego ,sera interesante conocer a tus suegros" dice tim

"como me veo? si es interesante pero bueno me encantaría seguir contigo tim pero me retraso"

"callie, no vendrá por ti? "

"no, ya sabes no quiere que sus padres noten tanta cercanía "

"es eso o esta molesta contigo"

"molesta porque? yo nunca le he dado motivos"

"ok, si mi novia me llama muchas veces durante la tarde del domingo a mi celular y no contesto luego llama a mi casa ,y no estoy debido que se encuentra en el centro comercial con su pretendiente o tal vez si voy al estacionamiento y veo que le dan un regalo y un beso en los labios ,creo que estaría un poquito menos que molesto"

"QUEEE el celular lo olvide , cuando vi las llamadas callie no me contesto, no fui con collen al centro comercial solo la encontré la lleve a casa ,el regalo es por mi cumple, el beso nose no me lo espere fue repentino claro yo me aleje de inmediato NI siquiera fue un beso no alcanzo a hacerlo tu como sabes eso , que sabe callie de esto"

"hey hermanita yo no tengo nada que saber aquí ,adisson fue con el chisme imagine que estuvo exagerando pero de callie nose nada "

claro eso era lo que la tenia tan mal tan afligida pero se pregunto porque callie no menciono nada , callie era muy impulsiva pero lo que es peor cuando no dice nada es porque algo muy feo esta pensando ,pero aun así se arreglo para ir a la casa de la familia torres

por otro lado callie se sentía mal ella sabia que arizona no la engañaria ella no creyó en las palabras de adisson pensó que como adisson detestaba a arizona ella podría inventar ese noviazgo ,pero lo que si sabia era que esa tal collen estaba muy cerca de su novia , ella no podía ir a la confrontación porque se sentía cansada de sus celos in fundamentados la mayor parte del tiempo , callie no se sentía bien, sentía inseguridad todo el tiempo, de que un día se despertaría y se enteraría que su novia iba a eligir a collen, claro todo el mundo sabe que collen es gay nunca tuvo miedo de demostrarlo a diferencia de ella que tenia que esconder arizona delante de sus amigos y familia como podía discutir ante eso , era justo para arizona ,era justo para ella ?

sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por su celular

"adisson que quieres para que me llamas "

"hey calli, que sucede vamos ,yo te conté lo de arizona solo para que supieras ,vamos se que te puso muy mal el tema pero tu no eres una homofobica la chica no es mala, solo quería que nos burláramos de ellas, pero no que quedaras tan devastada , aparte es solo un rumor ni siquiera existió un beso lo exagere, no me gustaría verte en las noticias porque te uniste a un grupo nazi"

callie ríe ante las palabras de su amiga

" no , no es eso se que collen y arizona son solo amigas o nose capas que en el fondo arizona le interesa"

"callie si fuera así , no hay problema podríamos molestar a las dos y decirle a phoenix que se una con nosotras si te sube el animo que dices?"

" descuida estoy bien ,solo tengo algunos problemas internos mañana estaré bien ,aun así gracias por subirme el animo "

en lo que cuelga el teléfono se dirige para abrir la puerta en busca de su novia

"hey arizona pasa " callie la ve con una gran sonrisa y cuando se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla

"te ves realmente hermosa " dice la morena

"tu también , hey callie podemos conversar "

"ven entra te presento a mi madre el es mi padre y mi hermana aria "

"mucho gusto arizona ,ven por favor toma asiento sabemos que eres una gran amiga para callie ella nos hablo bastante de ti" dice la señora torres

"gracias "

mientras estaban cenando y teniendo una agradable platica ya están tomando su bajativo aria pregunta

"callie ,sabes que jack pregunto por ti , le dije que podremos salir los cuatro yo y david como lo hacíamos antes que dices"

arizona nose atrevió a mirar sintio que su estomago se revolvía , tuvo nauseas ,de pronto se sintió incomoda

"tal vez " fue la respuesta de la latina

"hey y si invitamos a billy a si podrías venir tu arizona te encantaria conocerlo que dices ?" pregunta aria

"no, gracias estoy comprometida "

esa respuesta en el interior de callie la hizo bailar estaba feliz solo se pregunto porque ella le constaba tanto hacer los mismo,hasta que escucha el mal camino que llevo la conversación

"vamos tu novio no tiene porque enterarse, callie dudo que te delate ella ni conoce la palabra fidelidad" contesta aria

callie se retorció en su asiento , su hermana estaba llevando el tema muy lejos

"hey aria gracias , arizona dijo que no " responde la morena

"bueno podría cambiar de opinión ,podría ser interesante conocer a billy" dice la rubia

la ira de callie empezó a subir gradualmente arizona sabe que tiene una novia muy celosa , apenas las palabras salen de su boca lo lamento.

"de verdad arizona ? enserio ? dime porque podría llamarlo ahora mismo para tu cita ?"

"callie, no es una cita aparte no tiene nada de malo, quien dice que arizona no esta realmente interesada en su novio y quiere algo mas interesante " dice aria

"hooo hooo vamos arizona podría ser la solución a tu relación que te tiene prisionera" dice la morena

"calliope ,estas yendo lejos, fue solo una broma yo jamas engañaría ni se me pasaría por la mente hacerle eso a alguien que quiero ,por mas que me sigan o me coqueteen"

ante la respuesta de su novia calli se sintió completamente satisfecha ella sabia que lo decía por collen o por cualquier otra persona.

"hoo eso es tierno de tu parte arizona se nota quieres mucho a tu novio imagino debe ser muy guapo e interesante para que te tenga en ese estado " dice la madre de callie

" estoy segura que es mutuo " dice callie dándole una gran sonrisa a su novia

"seria interesante conocer un caballero de ese nivel" dice la madre de callie

callie envuelta en su novia perpleja de su belleza , sin pensar ni dejar que su novia mienta ya que sabe que arizona detesta mentir callie responde

"lo dudo madre que quisieras conocerlo ya que arizona tiene una novia "

la familia queda con los ojos de par en par callie sonríe y se desata la locura pero arizona mira a su novia con una gran sonrisa,

" QUE! eso es un asco" dice aria

" HEY HEY " grita callie

"vamos aria ese no es nuestro asunto cada familia es como es , si arizona esta bien con eso ,esta bien entonces respetamos a la amiga de tu hermana " responde carlos

"vamos no es sencillo arizona pero descuida te puedo dar un numero telefónico que te ayudaría con tu problema" dice la madre de callie

arizona sonríe ante esas palabras y dice

"bueno agradezco la cena fue un agrado conocer a la familia torres pero se me hace tarde y debo ir a mi casa "

"vamos arizona te acompaño a tu auto" dice callie

**...**

**nota del autor: **

**te interesa que sucedara con la familia torres después de la revelación de arizona ?**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

"Lo siento Arizona , mi familia es un caos en este momento " callie dice mientras acompaña a su novia hasta su auto

"descuida fue mejor de lo que espere por lo menos no voló nada sobre mi cabeza "

"aun quiero conversar contigo mañana, después de clases en el parque a las 17:00 te parece"

"si ,claro estaré ahí " arizona responde con una leve sonrisa muy nerviosa por la seriedad de la morena

se despiden con un simple adiós ya que saben que la familia Torres puede estar observando ,

callie entra a la casa , su madre dice

"call realmente me agrada esa chica pero tiene problemas y problemas graves hija no es bueno que pases mas tiempo a su lado ,te podría hacer daño"

"daño como mama?, a que tipo de daño te refieres"

"vamos callie, mama tiene razón es una enferma que esperas, que tal si un día le da por aprovecharse de ti, tocarte o hacerte algo peor" dice aria

"hey aria detente justo ahí , que tu hermana sienta compacidad por esa chica y quiera ser su amiga no significa nada de malo ,así callie la podría ayudar pobre chica esta tan perdida" carlos contra ataca

"están todo equivocados ,ella no es enferma , no tiene ningún problema "

"POR FAVOR, CALLIE ERES CIEGA CUANDO LE NOMBRE A BILLY POR SUERTE NO VOMITO EN LA MEZA"

"te lo dijo, ELLA TIENE NOVIA , LA QUIERE , LA RESPETA NO VEO UN PROBLEMA AQUÍ"

"ya las dos terminen aria deja a tu hermana , tu callie ten cuidado con esa chica "

"si papa lo que tu digas " callie furiosa se retira ya que sabe, esta conversación no llegara a buenos términos ,

sube a su habitación para enviar un texto

"buenas noches , mi casa es un desastre pero estoy con vida, te quiero "

el mensaje jamas fue respondido ya que arizona dejo su celular en el auto , callie espero respuesta llamo a su novia y la envió directo al buzón de voz , tomo su celular con toda su ira y desconsideración , intento por ultima vez,

fallido nuevamente buzón de voz,lo cual consumida por un impulso, hizo estallar el teléfono contra la pared tirando un trofeo que tenia , el celular quedo en 5 partes en el piso de su habitación , con esto, se metió a su cama luego de que su ira se pasara, una lagrima aguda rodó por su mejilla , ella sentía en el fondo que todo era su culpa ,tenia tanto miedo de ir donde arizona ,no ,no en este momento porque ella sabia que perdería la cabeza lo cual diría alguna estupidez que probablemente se arrepentiría al día siguiente o al segundo de decirlo.

cuando arizona esta preparada para ir a la cama va enviar un texto a callie es cuando nota que su celular no esta ,frenéticamente lo busca por toda la casa, recordó que probablemente estaría en su auto , encontró el teléfono 3 textos con mas de 15 llamadas perdidas inmediatamente llamo a callie pero la envió directamente a buzón de voz ,quiso esperar hasta mañana.

** Durante La Escuela**

no se vieron ya que si bien van en el mismo grado ,tienes clases en distintos horarios callie seguía triste por todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente ella sabe que tiene que tomar una decisión pero quiere hacerlo con la cabeza fría sin ira , sin impulsos, se dirige al encuentro con arizona después del colegio .

arizona esta esperando a callie paciente, nerviosa ,ella sabe que las cosas no han ido del todo bien pero hoy quería cambiar eso

mientras espera escucha una voz "zona , quería disculparme por lo que sucedió el otro día, se que no debía hacer eso"

"esta bien, collen te perdono "

"arizona solo quería conversar contigo no volverá a pasar se que tienes novia lo cual respeto "

"collen, no puedo hacer esto ahora ,de verdad por favor ahora no , todo bien sin rencores"

"ok, un abrazo para hacer las pases "

eran las 16:30 de la tarde arizona se juntaría con su novia en 30 minutos mas lo único que quería era que collen se fuera la abraza y le dice

"sin rencores ,enserio pero no puedo hacer esto ahora ok"

antes que collen se marche , callie observa a arizona ,ella corre y le dice a la latina

"calliope , emm sabes yo.. "

"hola collen ,arizona te dio la oportunidad que le pediste " pregunta callie

"no te conozco mucho, callie torres, pero ese asunto es de ella y mio tu no eres nadie para darte alguna explicación"

callie esta tan devastada porque ni siquiera era capas de decirle que arizona era su novia, claro tenia todo el derecho pero no, no lo hace porque arizona se merece eso ?,hasta collen alza la voz para defender arizona

" COLLEN! , no se te ocurra volver hablar así a callie" dice arizona

antes de que callie se retire solo dice

"permiso,"

se marcho sin mas ,sin decir nada en absoluto arizona se sube a su auto lo arranco se va, no puede ver la ruta porque tiene los ojos llenos de lagrimas se pregunta que paso ? porque tenia que ir collen ? porque callie fue temprano ? tantos porqués sin responder, ella llega a su casa ,se acuesta sin parar de llorar hasta que se queda dormida

Al día siguiente callie no fue a clases , no tenia celular , no contestaba los correos que arizona le envió,

ese mismo día en la noche la rubia incendio su portátil para saber si callie le respondió

zona ... calliope por favor , necesito saber que pasa

callie ... mañana te iré a buscar a tu casa para ir a la escuela debo decirte algo

zona... calliope, te quiero , no tomes decisiones equivocadas solo porque tienes un mal momento ,

callie ... si es verdad , llevo una decisión conmigo , pero créeme que lo pensé ,mañana te la haré saber

zona... calliope por favor ,

callie ... mañana arizona , buenas noches

zona... te quiero, preciosa , por favor piensa bien las cosas

así se duerme tratando de no llorar como lo ha hecho estas dos ultimas noches

al día siguiente lista para la escuela esperando a su novia , apenas callie llega va corriendo al auto de su novia y se sube

"hola llegaste muy temprano" dice arizona sin saber de que forma saludar a su novia

"si arizona quiero terminar lo antes posible con esto "

mientras callie conduce sin hablar absolutamente nada , solo escuchando la música de reproductor conectado en su auto , llegan al estacionamiento de la escuela , arizona cada ves mas tensa mientras callie cada vez siente que esta en lo correcto que esto sera lo correcto ,callie empieza hablando

"sabes yo se que tu no me engañarías ni con collen ni con nadie , también se que jamas le diré a mis padres que eres mi novia ,lo cual no es justo para ti , te tengo viviendo en las sombras , eso es horroroso, que clase de novia se supone que soy ?, collen te coquetea en mi cara , como se supone que iras a new york de esta forma , yo no quiero esto para ti ,no te lo mereces de esa forma no"

arizona solloza responde "mi amor , esto podemos arreglarlo , vamos a solucionar esto por favor , baby por favor no quiero estar sin ti ,no me importa vivir ,así en las sombras no me importa "

"arizona si importa , tu eres lo mas importante que tengo lo mas hermoso , no te mereces lo que te ofrezco, no de esa forma te juro aquí y ahora que esto terminara , no quiero ser este tipo de novia, tu te mereces lo mejor y yo te debo dar lo mejor , no importa si no tengo el valor para decirle a mis padres pero créeme que cuando lo sepan no tendré el valor para negarselos , eres mi mundo y quiero hacer esto pero hacerlo bien , no quiero estar pensado que haces o con quien estas cuando no contestes mis llamadas te iras 300 kilómetros y no quiero llenarme de dudas ni que tu la sientas , yo jamas te engañaría JAMAS , pero si vamos hacer esto lo haremos bien porque, te quiero y quiero seguir contigo, de forma solida, no que a los tres meses que te hayas ido lo único que tendríamos serian discusiones o malos entendidos ,no quiero lanzar alguna cosa por la pared, se que tengo la culpa, la mayor parte de esto es debido a mi ,seamos sinceras es debido a mi, pero bebe,si nuestra relación va a terminar algún día, debe ser solo porque te interesa otra persona o te aburres de mi o porque no me quieres de lo contrario, terminar contigo nunca es una opción , lo que yo siento hoy no se terminara y se que es mutuo"

"callie yo te necesito , se que esto también es mi culpa pero no quiero que me dejes porque se que no es lo que realmente quisieras, yo no te presionare se que collen ha estado fuera de lugar pero jamas le he dado ilusiones de nada , no me interesa lo que ella quiera ofrecerme porque la persona con la que quiero estar eres tu, nadie mas que tu ,se que nos separaremos, odio las relaciones a distancia pero odiaría mas estar sin ti , trabajaremos en nuestra relación yo seré una publicista mientras tu la mejor escritora, lo mas importante es que estaremos juntas ,

"te quiero, demasiado arizona "

callie se abalanzó plantó sus labios contra los de Arizona en un beso suave, La electricidad física que es más poderoso que cualquier cosa que pudieron haber experimentado. era adictivo, las dos quería más. Callie sintió el aliento cosquillas de Arizona contra sus labios y ella tímidamente se inclinó de nuevo Arizona movió sus labios con Callie, al instante que fluye con el ritmo que el conjunto de la Latina. Ella sintió la lengua intento de Callie para entrar mas allá de sus labios brazos serpenteaban alrededor del cuello de su novia y ella tiró de la Latina más cerca. Abrió la boca para seguir permitiendo la lengua de Callie para entrar. Ambos gimieron como chispas de excitación dispararon a través de sus cuerpos. El beso pronto se convirtió en hambre y más agresivo. Sus lenguas se enfrentaron, los cuerpos comenzaron a moler unos contra otros, las manos en el cabello de la otra. Eran como animales , Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo.,callie suspira un gemido en la boca de la rubia , arizona se aparta y mira directamente a los ojos de su novia sabe que ella es lo que necesita y sabe que callie necesita de ella , sus frentes se tocan rompiendo el momento callie dice,

"bebe, te iré a dejar a tu casa después de clases ya que no trajiste auto"

"ok, me parece bien"

ambas chicas se dirigen a sus respectivos salones ,la mañana pasa sin problema alguno, mientras que callie y adisson estaban en el gimnasio de la escuela la pelirroja dice

"hey callie , iremos al centro comercial con las chicas mañana quieres venir?"

"no, tengo que hacer "dice callie

"tiene algo que ver con alguna conversación con la novia de arizona, se que te molesto el tema pero espero que no estés pensando en ataques homofobicos"

"collen no me interesa y por lo demás deja de decir que es la novia de arizona , mañana si todo sale bien estaré todo el día fuera "

"mañana tenemos clases, te escaparas ?, y si es la novia porque las vi siempre están juntas le pregunte a collen y ella me dijo que esta interesada en arizona "

"ok, entonces me iré hablar con collen para aclarar algunas cosas y por lo demás ella no es NADA CON ARIZONA PORQUE LA NOVIA DE ARIZONA ,SOY YO , mañana faltare a clases ya que saldré con mi NOVIA , si quieres divulgar esto en la escuela créeme que estaría mas que molesta contigo pero después se me pasaría ya que en definitiva me quitarías un peso de encima , bye adisson realmente realmente espero que sigas siendo mi amiga pero entre tu y arizona ya sabrás quien gana "

adisson se quedo con la boca abierta sin decir absolutamente nada mientras callie se fue en busca de arizona,

cuando la morena entra al salón de clases de su novia ella la vio sentada frente ala ventana y al lado estaba collen ,  
arizona vio a la morena frente a la puerta, se asusto por la reacción que pudiera tomar la latina ya que su relación estaba un tanto frágil

"hey callie , estaba aquí ayudando a mi compañera con mis apuntes ,justo me iba a tu encuentro "dice arizona con una leve sonrisa

"hola collen , veo que te cuesta la clase de biología ,es un tanto extraño ya que eres la presidenta del grupo de ciencia "

"claro, es que arizona es fácil de comprender en esta materia nose que es, debe ser su sonrisa que concentra a cualquiera " collen dice con una voz llena de picardia

la rubia solo cerro los ojos y veía en su mente que todo lo que había solucionado con su novia se iría a la basura, gracias a collen pero cuando mira a callie se dio cuenta que todo tomaría una dirección que jamas se espero venir

"déjame ser clara collen , yo no tendría problema en pedir algunos de mis compañeros que te ayudaran a entender algo que tengo la certeza absoluta que ya entiendes, pero el tema aquí es, deja de rondar a arizona, como si fuera un pedazo de carne colgado en alguna carnicería , sabes te equivocaste una ves , y no lo harás por segunda ves ,  
arizona robbins es mi novia, y es el derecho que me da a romperte todos los huesos de tu cuerpo si veo que la estas molestando , coqueteando o buscando ,ahora si me permites mi novia y yo te dejaremos con tus estudios "

callie se retira del salón con su novia , arizona no puede aguantar su risa, ella esta feliz jamas pensó que la morena actuaria de esa forma ,como le había prometido que todo seria diferente pero jamas pensó que seria tan rápido,

"sabes ,mañana te pasare a buscar pero quiero que tengas un maleta con ropa de recambio,hoy te llevare enseguida a casa porque tengo que preparar algo para cuando nos veamos mañana te parece, hermosa" dice callie

"ok, me parece bien, aunque no entiendo de que hablas "

arizona aun no entendía nada pero ella esta tan feliz por la reacción que tomo su novia se sentía orgullosa.

al llegar a la casa de la familia robbins la rubia se baja del auto, callie la acompaña hasta la puerta y antes de retirarse besa a su novia en los labios con un beso suave y tierno , arizona pone ambas manos en el cuello de la latina para alargar el beso , calle sonríe ,

"te quiero , demasiado , mañana sera un gran día ya lo veras "

con esto arizona entra a casa , callie se va al centro comercial para hacer algunas compras y unos arreglos después de eso hace sus deberes pero antes de acostarse a dormir envía un texto

"este es mi numero , te quiero"

"agendado," claramente arizona sabia de quien provenía el mensaje

al ver que el mensaje llega de inmediato callie esta feliz ,sabe que todo lo malo pasara ella lo sentía de esa forma, prende su portátil mientras termina sus deberes

calli... sera emocionante el día de mañana

zona.. si lose, el solo echo de estar a tu lado lo hace emocionante

callie... jjejejej sabes te pediría disculpas por mi comportamiento delante de tu amiga de estudios, pero la verdad no me interesa hacerlo ,no evito ser celosa delante de nadie, que sienta que mira demasiado a mi novia

zona... no tengo problemas con eso, hoy fue muy sexy verte de esa manera

callie.. whoa me lo hubieras dicho antes baby, aunque lo de romper los huesos va enserio :)

zona ... te quiero, estoy esperando a que sea mañana,que sucedió con tu teléfono?

callie ... se me rompió :/ pero todo bien :)

zona ... estoy muy feliz que estamos por buen camino gracias!

callie ... phoenix me ayudo un poco

zona ... sabia que si se dieran el tiempo serian amigos

callie ... hablando de el, ayer me dijo que iría a tu casa a estudiar,

zona ... si pero cancelo debido a que tenia una ciber cita con su novia la cual no conozco

callie... bueno el tampoco la conoce, pero no somos amigos solo la vida nos obliga a llevarnos bien :/

zona ... jejejeje entonces terminaran agradeciendo a la vida

calle ...le agradezco desde el primer día que te vi

zona... me dejas sin palabras , eres tan tierna y tan impetuosa a la vez

callie... pero te quiero :)

zona ... yo también :) y mucho bueno un poquito mas que mucho

callie... hermosaaaaa , sabes debes descansa sueña conmigo

zona ... así sera, te esperare mañana temprano , buenas noches preciosa

así la conversación termina y ambas apagan su portátil se preparan para dormir

Al día siguiente callie llega a casa de arizona mas temprano de lo habitual le envie un texto

"hermosa, estoy esperando por ti, trae tu ropa "

"en 20 minutos bajo, "

callie espero en su auto pacientemente justo ve a tim se quedan conversando cuando sale la rubia de su casa , tim se despide y se va a la escuela arizona se sube al auto de su novia poniendo sus dos mochilas una con sus cuadernos y otra con la ropa , las chicas se saludan con un tierno beso en los labios callie acaricia la mejilla izquierda de su novia y dice

"estas lista,te cuento hoy no iremos a la escuela , vamos a Rhode Island Providenc ,pasaremos el día allí "

"calliope eso queda a 66 kilómetros y tenemos clases "

"baby , sera emocionante tu jamas te has escapado de la escuela que mejor que hacerlo ahora, antes que termine la escuela y con tu novia impresionante "


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

_**voz arizona**_

"Arizona en 30 minutos estaremos llegando y te mostrare la ciudad "

"increíble nena, cuéntame que tienes planeado para este día de fuga de la escuela creeo si tu elección es la playa no sera muy buena ya que esta nublado, muy nublado, realmente nublado "

"jejejej es por eso que dije trae ropa extra sabes se que a mucha gente le encanta la playa ,el sol , pero me gusta caminar por la playa cuando es nublado nose encuentro que es lindo"

dice mi novia mientras miro por la ventana de su auto ,la cuidad es encantadora y por un momento observo a callie me sonrió de lo concentrada que es al volante ,cuando noto que ya estamos a estacionarnos procedo a pagar el radio cuando escucho a callie gritar con un suspiro

"por fin! creo que mis oídos necesitan rehabilitación"

"Callie! porque no me haz dicho que no te gustaba mi elección musical, escuchamos Colbie Caillat todo el viaje y no te gustaba "

"pero me gusta la chica que pone la música " dice mi hermosa novia con una sonrisa inocente

callie estaciona el auto junto a un gran restaurant veo que es muy lujoso ella baja de su lado y corre a mi encuentro abriendo la puerta para que yo pueda salir

"hermosa hemos llegado te parece comer algo y luego iremos a recorrer la ciudad "

"callie quieres comer en este restaurant me parece un poco costoso "

"arizona este es uno de los mas exquisitos , y no es costoso incluso tiene un descuento para los estudiantes"

no se porque pero veo que mi novia no esta siendo sincera, aunque realmente no es un tema muy relevante pero espero que callie no me este engañando por mas mínimo que sea no me gustan las mentiras en ningún nivel , me saca de mis pensamientos un hombre alto de traje muy bien vestido

"señoritas podría ayudarlas en algo "

"si, yo y mi novia queremos una mesa con vista a al mar "

"por supuesto han llegado al lugar indicado por aquí por favor "

estamos sentadas con una vista privilegiada directa al mar, miro por el gran ventanal las manejadas y el cielo no estoy segura si escuche bien pero callie me llamo "su novia " a delante de una persona que no era mi amigo ni mi familia sacudo mis ideas ya que el garzon llega con nuestros pedidos

"señoritas si desean algo mas no duden en llamar estaré encantado de volver "

"arizona sabes me encantaría que camináramos por la playa nose las personas disfrutan el sol pero realmente prefiero, solo caminar descalza por la orilla la mezcla de arena y mar es algo que me encantaría compartir con mi novia "

"sabes me pregunto si tu nivel de ternura tiene caducidad "

"hey soy una chica muy mala, pero sabes solo contigo puedo tener este nivel de ternura despiertas tantos sentimientos en mi y me encanta "

dice mi novia mientras me mira directamente a los ojos y estoy sintiendo que mi estomago explotara en cualquier momento , tengo unos deseos de tocar sus labios con los míos poner mis manos en sus mejillas y en un beso tierno decirle todo lo que siento, callie desvia la mirada estoy segura en un 100 % que tiene ese mismo sentimiento, ella rapidamente toma aire y lleva la conversacion antes de que nuestros impusos hablen por nosotras

" este pollo piccatta es una locura un día aprenderé la receta y lo haré en nuestra casa y en una situación importante lo cocine para ti y veras que nuestras vidas cambiaran "

ok, esto no ayuda vuelvo a sentir mi estomago revolotea unas cuantas mariposas pero no quiero hacer nada que incomode a mi calliope trago aire y ahora yo soy quien cambia el tema

"sabes me gustaría conocer el MUSEO DE ANTROPOLOGÍA: HAFFENREFFER que dices "

"Lo que mi novia desee, permiteme ir donde el garzon para que podamos retirarnos "

veo que callie se marcha y toma una charla con el garzon sigo pensando que lo del convenio de alumnos no es real pero no quiero hacer conjeturas en mi cabeza asi que espero pacientemente a mi novia ,  
salimos del restaurant camino al museo y siento que callie entrelaza nuestras manos mientras caminamos ella comienza contadome unas historias cuando vino la ultima vez a esta ciudad,pero yo no puedo escuchar con claridad lo que dice todos mis sentidos están desorbitados ,

callie toma mi mano con tanto naturalidad, sentir que me lleva de la mano es perfecto , se siente increible, se que ella no es muy demostrativa cuando estamos junto a otras personas que no sea mi familia ni mi amigo pero sentirla tan libre y despreocupada por la gente que nos rodea y nos observa bueno la gente no nos observa pero tengo un sentimiento de propiedad hacia ella se que no es lo adecuado ,

aunque no puedo dejar de decirme a mi misma y las personas que pasan a nuestro alrededor que la chica increíble que esta a mi lado, tomando mi mano es mi impresionante novia , que en este mismo momento esta sonriendo por algo tonto que le acabo de decir

"arizona realmente no puedo creerlo" dice callie y ríe a carcajadas ya que le conté una historia muy vergonzosa cuando tenia 10 años,

después de haber conocido el museo fuimos al centro comercial y compramos algunos recuerdos de la ciudad también fuimos a una feria y ahora estamos caminando en la playa el sol empieza a caer es impresionante y de pronto siento que callie me tomo de la cintura ella esta de espaldas a mi , su barbilla queda en mi cuello y me susurra palabras tiernas a mi oído que derriten mi corazón

entonces me giro hacia ella y tomo sus dulces labios junto a los míos, ella me toma de la cintura mis manos en sus mejillas pero a pesar de que siento su aliento, sus labios en mi boca al mismo tiempo la siento lejos y pongo mis manos en su cuello acercándola lo mas que puedo y ella gime en mi boca mis ojos se cierran de golpe cuando siento que introduce su lengua e inmediatamente toma contacto directo con la mía, mi respiración de agito y el dominio se apodero completamente de mi y cuando necesito aire como si mi novia me leyera la mente se aparta y me dice

"sabes cada vez que miro el cielo o el mar no puedo dejar de ver tu ojos sobre mi, ese azul profundo lleno de tranquilidad y furia , que esconde su inmensidad es por eso que amo caminar en la playa me recuerda a ti , cuanto te quiero ,te necesito y ..."

no pude resistir esta vez y como si una fuerza de electrones me llevaron a los labios de la mujer que esta de pie junto a mi y otra vez empezó la lucha por el dominio hasta que siento caer una gota de agua en mi cara

"amor creo que las nubes están llorando de felicidad , deberíamos volver a boston tenemos un largo camino a casa y no quiero que nos atrape la noche "

"si vamos "

callie condujo hasta el serví centro mas cercano para abastecernos de combustible y hacer una pequeña compra para comer en el camino ,le digo que me espere en el auto, para comprar pero mi novia es demasiado protectora

"arizona vi una película donde sandra bullock en el rapto, se la llevan de un serví centro y no estoy permitiendo que nadie me aleja de ti"

"nena eres paranoica pero me encanta "

al volver al auto nos ponemos nuestros cinturones yo voy al volante para que mi novia descanse ella pone la música y empieza nuestro viaje de regreso a casa callie enciende la radio

"Callie que haces Colbie Caillat enserio ? pensé que habías dicho que no te gustaba "

"arizona la vista al volante, la de la música soy yo, tu solo escucha "

mi novia sonríe mientra estamos escuchando, se que es muy directa la letra y besa mi mejilla mientras canta You got me,..

Cae la noche pero afortunadamente hemos llegado a salvo ,estoy estacionada en mi casa y mientras abrazo a mi novia le doy las llaves de su auto .

"hermosa nos vemos el lunes vendré por ti "

"cuando llegues a casa me envías un texto de buenas noches ,preciosa realmente agradezco este día "

"eres mi novia no debes agradecerlo solo debes besarme "

Le doy un beso muy tierno de despedida a mi novia ,  
me rió de lo ocurrente que suele ser , ella se marcha ya que entre a mi casa yo suspiro cuando se aleja por completo y de inmediato su ausencia se siente

"Arizona Robbins dime donde estuviste son mas de las 20:00 sabes que debes avisar cuando llegues tarde tu madre y yo estamos preocupados " dice mi padre y mi madre se me acerca y me abraza

"cariño sabes que debes avisarnos, si debiste quedarte mas tiempo en la escuela o salir con amigas es solo avisar"

cuando mi madre dice esto me doy cuenta que debi llamar pero realmente mi cabeza estaba en cualquier parte mas bien todo lo que soy estaba con mi novia ,que olvide ese gran detalle de avisar a mis preocupados padres

"Arizona estarás castigada una semana ,haz hecho pasar un susto muy feo a tu madre sabes que te amamos y el hecho de tener novia conlleva muchas cosas y una de esas es responsabilidad , no quiero pensar ni por un segundo que esta relación va por un mal camino "

"Papa lose debí llamar solo que lo olvide pero por favor no pienses que callie es un mal camino para mi ,déjame demostrarte que eso solo es una mala impresión callie me cuida y me respeta "

"Lose cariño pero esto no debe volver a ocurrir si no estas en casa para la cena solo nos avisas solo eso, ahora ve a lavar tus manos, que muero de hambre, tu familia te esperaba para cenar "

dice mi padre mientras besa mi frente creo que realmente cometí un error por ningún motivo quiero que mi familia piense que callie no es bueno para mi ,porque ella es perfecta para mi , después de lavar mis manos ,me siento en la mesa mientras mi familia conversa del día de cada uno de nosotros y escucho a mi madre decir

"cariño como estuvo tu día en la escuela "

"Madre fue con callie a Rhode Island Providenc , no fui a la escuela lo pasamos genial , me pasas la ensalada por favor "

Le digo a mi madre mientras muestro a mi familia mis super sonrisa con hoyuelos ,ya que no hay manera que no cuente de lo bien que lo pase hoy con mi novia después de todo el castigo ya ha sido expuesto y mi madre es una gran confidente y mi padre un buen consejero y tim bueno solo es tim ,

...

**NOTA de autor : agradezco el apoyo,**

** subo todos los Lunes capítulos si quieres o te interesa el rumbo no duden en dejarme sus sugerencias y criticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas .**

**PD: te gusta cuando es "voz" de nuestros personajes ? **

**recuerden que sus comentarios me motivan a seguir :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**voz Callie**

Una vez que deje mi novia, en su casa le envio un texto el cual curiosamente no ha sido respondido, la alternativa siguiente sera un msn

Call... hermosa, imagino que te estas preparando para dormir te dejo las buenas noches

zona... la chica mala ,me da las buenas noches ? soñaras conmigo?

call... m.m.m creoo que nop :/

zona... pero nena :(

call... ok, soñare contigo :) ,amor el sabado es el cumpleaños de adisson quieres ser mi cita ?

zona ... calliope! mañana es sabado

call... correcto luego me pregunto porque tengo una novia tan astuta, te paso a buscar mañana ?

zona... bebe, creeo que no ire

call... ?¿ estaras conmigo , he hablado con adisson, ella no tiene ningun problema de que seas mi cita

zona... lo siento,

call... mi amor ,creeme lo pasaremos bien , realmente es una oportunidad para que se conoscan

zona... callie no ire, aunque me emociona mas la idea de ser tu cita que conocer adisson

call... nose porque dije eso ?¿ , pero por favor ,vamos :(

zona... nena ,si quieres ir , ve, yo estoy castigada

call... porque ?

zona... no llame a mis padres para decir que estaba bien y en otra ciudad, se preocuparon y tengo una semana de castigo

call... no entiendo arizona , porque debes avisarles y porque les dijiste que fuimos a providence ?

zona...callie son mis padres se preocupan por mi , yo debi avisar fue mi error , y les conte porque no les mentire

call... siempre que sales les dices a tus padres? que tienes 9 años?

zona... por supuesto , eso es lo que hacen los padres , preguntar que tal tu dia , saber con quien estas ,quienes son tus buenos amigos y contarles tus cosas para que te pueden aconsejar , es es la funcion de un padre no crees?

nose que responder ,esa no es mi realidad mis padres son personas muy ocupadas ,exitosas , una conversación ?, dialogo ?,un sentimiento? , amo a mis padres y ellos me aman pero la ausencia es algo que aprendí a manejar desde que tenia 7 años ,no es algo que me importe ,no me siento afectada ni soy como esas personas que lloran en los rincones porque tiene dos padres que viajan constantemente cuando se perdieron mi cumpleaños numero 12 o el numero 16 ,o cuando fui la protagonista de alguna obra en mi antigua escuela rece cada noche ,para que ese día mis padres no tuvieran que viajar, quería hacerlos sentir orgullosos , creo que mis plegarias no fueron las adecuadas ,vamos! tengo un auto ultimo modelo ,viajes ,ropa de etiqueta ,  
mi padre me dice que me dan lo que mejor pueden para mi y mi hermana , reprocharles es egoísta de mi parte seria injusto para ellos.

no me victimizo ya lo supere siempre aprendí a imitar a mi hermana, estar cómoda con cada regalo que mis padres nos traían de algún extraño país alguna tecnología avanzada ,yo estaba cómoda con eso ,yo lo estoy cuando cumplí 14 me dije a mi misma que jamas volvería a llorar ,  
mientras abrazaba mi almohada con el piyama de mi madre solo para sentir su aroma de esa forma la extrañaba menos ,sentía alguna conexión, me imaginaba que ella me contaba historias o cuentos hasta quedarme dormida,

una día cuando estaba en casa de tim ,pensé que sus padres eran raros, ridículos ,tantos abrazos, rellenar las conversaciones me parecía tan pegajoso ,todos cenando juntos y hablando de sus día, por lo general yo almuerzo en mi habitación , Aria siempre esta con algún novio o sus amigas de compras, mis padres haciendo algún negocio en el extranjero , para ser sincera conmigo misma ,por mas pegajosos que me parecía la familia Robbins en esos momentos se sentía acogedor

quiero un día casarme y compartir mi vida con alguien que me escuche que pregunte porque llegue tarde , que jamas se pierda mis eventos ,  
tener hijos e ir a todas sus obras ,cada vez que recuerdo cuando esperaba con ansias que mis padres llegaran para que me vean actuar para ellos, pero los asientos siempre estuvieron vacíos ...nunca llegaron,

es tan agridulce el pasado, esto me ha convertido en algo que no me agrada porque quiero ser una mejor persona para mi novia ,abrir mi corazón para ella ,sin sentir pánico que encontrara alguien mejor que yo...nunca deje que nadie toque mi corazón no quiero sufrir , pero tengo miedo ,dar todo de mi , y volver a sentir la espera con ansias con fe , al fin y al cabo los asientos sigan vacíos ...nadie espera por mi

Call... te quiero ,lamento que te castiguen por mi culpa , no quise causarte problemas

zona...no digas eso, no eres culpable de nada me haz hecho muy feliz ,solo que seremos mas responsable,nena debo dejarte ,si mi conducta es optima para mis padres, tal vez me reduzcan la condena :)

Call... jejejjejeej mañana te escribiré textos, gracias! tu me haces que yo quiera ser una mejor persona,

zona... NO! NO! lo digas nuevamente , eres una persona especial llena de sentimientos puros, y llenas mi corazón con tus detalles ,

call... :) hermosa ,mira la luna antes de cerrar tus ojos cuando vayas a dormir , porque yo estaré pensando en ti, pidiéndole a la luna que te lo diga ...buenas noches

zona ... te quiero! gracias tan solo por ser como eres para mi , disfruta la fiesta con adisson pero no bailes con nadie

call...descansa ,no existe una persona en el mundo que me interese bailar ,solo tu! solo tu , soñare contigo ;)

la rayos de sol atravesaron mi ventana, ya es sábado y perezosamente voy hasta la cocina a buscar algo para comer ,aunque rosita ofrece hacer mi desayuno ,le digo que no se preocupe por mi , realmente no estoy cómoda haciendo trabajar innecesariamente a los criados de la casa,

"hermanita , tienes que hacer algo por mi "

"Aria que necesitas,no te estoy dejando usar, mi auto "

"uff callie enserio? ,aunque no es eso ,quiero salir con el hermano mayor de jack ,así que lo invite a la fiesta de addison yo voy con simon tu con jack, por favor! ,simon no conoce la ciudad y sin jack no saldrá"

"Aria no quiero ser parte de tu extraña conquista , yo no iré"

"no es que te este invitando a una cita a ciegas tu conoces a jack ,de echo tuviste algo con el , mira ok , si no quieres salir ,pero vamos todos a la fiesta de adisson luego te vas , solo quiero que simon se sienta cómodo, que no tengo intenciones malas con el , nos llevas a la fiesta listo, así simon se sentirá en confianza, callie cuando te escapabas para ir a emborracharte con jack yo te cubrí todo el tiempo me lo debes "

creo que tiene razón que tan malo puede ser yo iré a la fiesta de adisson de todas maneras,no significa que deba estar con jack todo el tiempo

"ok, solo seré tu chófer ,nada mas ,no me engañes ya que si tienes malas intenciones con simon"

"gracias, hermanita"

mientras esperábamos a jack y simon no deje de pensar un segundo en arizona ,es tan horrible el sentimiento de estar con alguien, cuando en verdad deseas estar con otra persona, el timbre me saco de mi pensamientos, todo fue muy mecánico, simon chico atractivo alto, pelo largo marrón ,pero debo admitir que jack es mas atractivo pelo castaño ,ojos color miel , nos dimos nuestros respectivos saludos y nos dirigimos a casa de adisson

en esta parte no tengo mucho que contar salude a mi amiga adisson ,no bebí alcohol , la verdad hace 2 años que no bebo ,simon estuvo muy entretenido con aria , jack sintió que yo no estaba muy interesada por el, como fue hace un año atrás , la música estaba muy fuerte ,estoy realmente aburrida creo que me iré a mi casa ,  
sin arizona no tengo ganas de estar aquí, la gente, la música no me distrae solo me hace extrañar a mi novia , le enviare un texto para que se conecte a Internet en unos 50 minutos mas ,así poder conversar con ella .

Hoo! rayos mi teléfono esta en el bolso de aria ,supongo que esta muy ocupada , de todos modos, me iré con o sin mi teléfono ,  
a este sentimiento es el que me refiero cuando alguien esta tan cerca de ti ,toca cada fibra de tu ser en muchos sentidos, que cada día se empieza a convertir en una persona imprescindible , me encanta saber que arizona es esto para mi pero que pasa ahora cuando no esta , me siento desdichada la extraño demasiado , nada me divierte la recuerdo cada segundo cada gesto , no quiero sentir esto, en realidad si quiero pero no la parte en la cual ella no esta a mi lado ,

camino a casa pienso, toma una decisión un poco extrema ,pero me desvió en el camino creo que debo comportarme como una novia responsable, si quiero ser una novia responsable , iré a casa de arizona ,  
al estacionar mi auto me doy cuenta que aun es muy temprano de seguro los Robbins deben estar cenando

antes de tocar la puerta abre el señor Robbins ,creo que mi coraje se acaba de quedar en el auto ,el es un poco intimidante para mi gusto, bastante .

"señorita Torres ,a que tengo el agrado de su presencia "

"señor Robbin yo ..yoo ..que...ria ...decir osea pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento con su hija"

"Coronel Robbins" me corrige

"si por supuesto coronel,creo que el castigo de arizona es mi culpa"

"usted cree que debió decirle que llamara a su familia señorita torres"

"si ,por supuesto creo que mi deber es proteger a ella y hacerles saber que conmigo siempre estará segura"

"usted esta diciendo que puede influenciar a mi hija"

emm que significa eso no ,no, esta usando una táctica de juego de palabra conmigo debo hacerle saber que me interesa de manera muy respetuosa su hija

"no, señ ...coronel ,arizona tiene sus propias ideas, yo no puedo influenciar en ella ,pero debí haberle sugerido que seria prudente llamar a su familia "

"entonces usted dice que mi hija es una irresponsable"

rayos este hombre es difícil,como se supone que debo contestar correctamente a su juego de palabras sin salir mal,

"no Coronel, lo que digo es que arizona solo olvido llamar a su familia y yo debí sugerir sin influenciar nada, solo tomar un minuto para que pudiera llamar , para que ustedes supieran que estaba bien , y llegaría tarde"

"muy bien, usted dice que arizona estaba tan entretenida con usted ,que se olvido completamente de su familia "

creo que gano, nose que responder a esto

" si,pero solo por un momento"

"muy bien señorita torres, agradezco su sinceridad, le diré como padre ,se que mi hija esta muy envuelta en su burbuja , también fui joven lo entiendo,pero no quiero que mi hija ,deje de lado sus deberes y responsabilidades debido a su novia, usted debe saber que influye de alguna manera en mi hija, como ella también influye en usted , solo quiero que la influencia de ambas partes sea positiva"

señor Coronel Robbins vela también por mi en esta relación , me parece que no entendí muy bien ..

"amo a mi hija ,te escogió como novia lo cual te convierte en una pequeña parte de esta familia, es por eso que me interesa conocer a usted señorita Torres ,creeame cuando esta relación no me este gustando,o va por un camino incorrecto es mi deber como padre de hacérselos saber,"

"señor coronel ,tiene toda la razón ,es por eso que estoy aquí en su casa para disculparme con su familia y dejarles saber que me interesa el bienestar de arizona ,estoy muy triste de que ella este castigada cuando en una parte es mi responsabilidad como su novia,

"interesante sus palabras ,aun así arizona estará castigada pero eso, no quiere decir que no pueda venir a visitarla, así que si usted esta interesada puede pasar y cenar ,barbara a preparado un guiso que estoy seguro le encantara "

estoy soñando el coronel el hombre de fierro, intimidante , ha sido realmente acogedor, humano ,creo que mi idea de verlo como un alto coronel con una rifle o escopeta apuntando mi cabeza ,se ha disuelto, bueno espero no hacerlo enojar algún día, antes de entrar a la casa robbins escucho decir

"por favor, llámeme daniel "

doy solo un pie en la casa y mi olfato es atacado con un aroma que abre completamente mi apetito , saludo un poco con miedo ,a la señora robbins pero ella ha sido tan acogedora como lo es su esposo ,luego viene ,tim saltando sobre mi, abrazándome , pero la verdad, mis ansias es ver a mi hermosa rubia de ojos azules

"callie deseas ayudar a tim poner la mesa para poder cenar " acepto de forma alegre ,aunque demasiado alegre, ahí cosas simples en la vida, pero para los que algunos es normal para otros es de otro mundo

"mama, creo que no puedo cenar , mi estomago no se siente bien " escucho a mi novia decir mientras llega al comedor

"descuida cariño, le diré a callie que quite un puesto de la mesa " luego escucho a alguien correr por la casa

"calliope! que haces aqui " dice la voz mas dulce , mientras me abraza y me besa tiernamente

"vine a cenar contigo , te sientes bien que sucede con tu estomago " le digo con una cuota de preocupación poniendo mis manos en su estomago,

"esta embarazada, no lo sabias" quede con la boca abierta creo que estoy empanzando a sentirme muy incomoda

"tim,siempre tienes que ser tan inmaduro, bebe no tomes enserio a mi hermanito que al parecer es un gran..."

"Mama arizona quiere golpearme " grita tim mientras sale de la cocina ,quedándome a solas con arizona

"callie se suponía que estabas en la fiesta de adisson bailando con jack"

"quien te dijo eso, yo estuvo con adisson pero te extrañaba demasiado " le digo a mi niña mientras pongo mis manos en su cintura

"te llame y aria me contesto tu cel, me dijo que tu y tu "novio" estaban muy ocupados que te llame el lunes " no ,no ,no, mi celular y aria la peor combinación,

"amor sabes que eso no es verdad, ni siquiera baile ni hable, creo que si hable con el fue para no sonar descortés, solo que Aria me pidió un favor y los lleve a la fiesta de adisson"

"callie , descuida confió en ti, creo que aria le desagrado mucho"

"aria es una chica muy superficial es difícil entenderla pero es buena persona "

"chicas la cena esta servida" dice la madre de arizona y todos nos sentamos a comer el rico plato que ha cocinado para esta noche

"arizona tu debes estar en cama enferma recuerdas"

"tim,creo que tu hermana tenia un grado de caliopitis" todos estallamos en risa a las palabras de la señora Robbins

después de cenar, nos sentamos los cinco para ver una película "los otros "

"la próxima elección de película ,sera calliope, dime que película escogerás" dice daniel

"yo? puedo escoger emm, creo que Rapunzel "

"PAPA! no es justo ella es la novia de arizona , esta decidiendo por ella "

"no ,yo estoy decidiendo por mi ,me gusta rapunzel creo que se parece a arizona"

creo que entre en confianza ,rayos porque dije eso, estoy colorada hasta que escucho la carcajadas de todos incluso de daniel ,

arizona me besa suavemente y toma mi mano para acomodarnos para ver la película elección de tim , aunque arizona quería ver una película de disney, pero era turno de tim elegir esta vez, los padres de arizona estaban sentados en el sofa de la izquierda ,

tim estaba a su pies en la alfombra mi novia y yo estábamos en el sofá de la derecha ,mi hermosa niña estaba asustada en ocasiones se ocultaba poniendo su nariz en mi cuello para no mirar la tv, estamos acurrucadas tomadas de la mano, por un momento pensé, nadie me miraba , nadie me juzgaba, me encanta ser aceptada por la familia robbins ,ya que son todos muy acogedores pero lo mas importantes, son la familia de la chica que Amo ,algún día le podre decir mis verdaderos sentimiento a esta chica maravillosa ...

"creo que me pondré celosa , estas pensado en la señorita rapunzel" me susurra al oído mi niña

"estoy pensando en la señorita arizona"

"gracias por venir y hablar con mi padre se que adisson es tu mejor amiga"

"arizona no existe lugar alguno donde desee estar mas que en brazos de mi novia y su familia.

...

**nota del autor: subo capítulos todos los lunes , pero he recibido tanto apoyo que mi manera de retribución es con un capitulo extra :)**

**tomo en cuenta todos los consejos lo cuales me ayudan a hacer una escritura digna de ser leída, **

**lo que se viene ahora para nuestras chicas es su "primera vez" en próximo capítulos... díganme si quieren que omita detalles , siempre tomando la lectura con respeto **

**sugerencias con respeto siempre son bien recibidas**

**ya que me debo a ustedes,... mis lectores ! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**voz arizona**

Estoy muy ansiosa ayer se termino por fin mi castigo,aunque no ha sido para nada tortuoso, mi novia ha venido casi todos los días a visitarme, para ver alguna película, o compartir un juego de salón con mi familia ,mi favorito era caras y gestos ,aunque el favorito de mi hermano y mi padre era batalla campal ,cosa que no era mi fuerte pero como corre sangre Robbins por mis venas ,soy bastante competitiva, increíble o no, mi padre y callie eran una gran dupla estratégica ,aunque el juego se mantuvo muy igualado yo y mi hermano siempre fuimos derrotados por mi padre y mi novia ,pero que se puede decir cuando empatábamos, el juez decidía el desempate , claro como no perder, si el juez era mi madre , le dio el triunfo a mi padre.

"hey, desde ayer terminaste la condena que haces en casa "

"tim, hoy saldré con callie, ya que el día de ayer tuvo que viajar con su padre, te interesaría venir con nosotras se sumara phoenix"

"emm no ,gracias mañana debo levantarme temprano, estoy preparándome físicamente para entrar a la escuela de unidad de marines , y como dicen cuerpo y mente sana "

mi hermano tiene muchas ganas de unirse y seguir la profesión de nuestro padre ,yo le he dado mi opinión ,realmente es algo que no me gusta para su vida ,pero que puedes decirle a una persona que lucha por lo que quiere , pone todas su fuerzas y sueños en esto , que solo debo apoyarlo en su decisión como el lo ha hecho siempre conmigo, de pronto suena mi teléfono con un texto de mi novia

#hermosa , estoy en casa,tomare una siesta y alas 21:00 paso por ti ,te extrañooooooo#

#estaré esperando,descansa ,te quiero #

sonrió al enviar el mensaje a mi novia pero mi hermano quita mi sonrisa rápidamente

"arizona ,ya le has preguntado a callie porque viaja y eso del trabajo de su padre"

"no ,la verdad creo que esta es la segunda o tercera vez que viajan juntos , se que es algo de trabajo con su padre inversiones o algo similar,pero si callie no me ha querido contar no la presionare noto ,que no le agrada el tema"

"arizona , me encanta callie lo sabes ,pero no debes actuar de esa manera ,si le preguntas a callie ella no terminara la relación contigo, aveces es bueno hablar las cosas en su momento, así no te encuentras con sorpresas"

después de terminar la conversación con mi hermano , y terminar mis deberes para no tener nada pendiente durante el fin de semana, por un segundo pienso en las palabras de tim, se que el tiene mucha razón ,yo no puedo comprender porque callie debe viajar o salir cada vez que su padre le dice "es hora de trabajar" pienso que es debido a que su padre viaja demasiado y cada vez que puede compartir con callie, ella quiere estar con el , pero lo que no comprendo es que callie no le gusta viajar con el ,la curiosidad es saber que hacen ,que trabajo son esos, se que me equivoco ,pero no quiero incomodar a callie con mis preguntas ,yo esperare lo que me quiera decir ,  
ella es tan hermosa, se que es muy extrovertida pero tiene un caparazón por dentro no es la chica ruda,por mas que quiera demostrarlo ella es la ternura convertida en persona , creo que siento escalofríos de saber que respuesta podría encontrar ,pero en este momento todo esta tan bien en nuestra relación ,  
mi madre le encanta a callie , tim bueno ellos era amigos aunque desde que callie es mi novia , ellos se han distanciado pero no de una mala manera,simplemente una cosa llevo a la otra como dice mi hermano ,el quiere mucho a callie, pero yo soy su hermana menor aunque por tres minutos ,y debe tener un ojo abierto ante cualquier chica que se acerca a mi.  
por ultimo mi padre , creo que no cambiara su postura intimidante ante mi hermosa Latina ,pero en el fondo los dos se agradan ,son muy parecidos .

miro el reloj y son 21:10 antes de que tome mi teléfono para llamar a mi novia suena el timbre

"señorita Torres adelante. mi hija la espera "

"hermosa, disculpa Aria por algún motivo se llevo mi auto , tuve que esperarla"

mi novia muy preocupada me dice ,solo tomo sus mejillas y la beso suavemente y tierna mente ,me doy cuenta cuanto estrañaba sus labios suaves entre los míos ella pone sus manos en mis caderas, hasta que escuchamos

"señorita Torres ,espero que se diviertan cualquier inconveniente no dude en llamarnos"

"por supuesto daniel , barbara ,muy buenas noches traeré a arizona a una hora prudente, me despiden de tim"

mientras vamos al estacionamiento me doy cuenta de algo

"callie ,y tu auto?"

"espere a Aria pero nunca llego , realmente estoy molesta con ella , pero tenia que venir por ti mi opción fue pedirle a adisson que sea nuestro chófer, estas bien con eso?"

le digo que si, mientras subimos al auto de adisson nos dirigimos a casa de phoenix ,confieso es un poco extraño estar con adisson ya que ella se ha portada horrible conmigo y con mi mejor amigo ,peor estar en su auto el mismo que nos salpico lodo camino a la escuela en mas de una ocasión .  
llegamos ala casa de mi mejor amigo, el se sienta al lado del conductor mientras yo estoy en la parte de atrás junto a mi novia ,  
callie pone su mano en mi pierna derecha para hacerme sentir cómoda, yo le doy una sonrisa de alivio y escucho a adisson decir

"bueno chicos , creo que la elección de esta noche es un bar gay "

"adisson NO estamos yendo a un bar gay"

"callie , arizona es gay , tu eres gay y phoenix es gay, tenemos que ir a un bar gay"

"yo no soy gay, "

"phoenix ,tu eres el que debe ser el mas feliz en ir a este bar , estará lleno de chicas guapas para ti "

"como se supone que eso me haga feliz , te informo que el 89% de personas que van a un bar gay, suelen ser GAY! "

"bueno un 11% es una buen numero ,realmente me decepcionas callie que clases de gente gays son?"

realmente esta conversación me ha hecho reírme a carcajadas le digo a adisson que por mi esta bien, después de todo la idea fundamental es divertirse , callie y phoenix aceptan así que nuestra noche de diversión sera en un bar gay.

"bueno chicos ,llegamos ,vamos! suban el animo la gente gay es emocionante y adrenalinica "

"callie enserio que le pasa a adisson"

"phoenix ella es la adisson verdadera ,suele ser de esta forma las 24 horas del día , es agotador pero es una buena amiga "

cuando entramos al bar ,adisson busca una mesa inmediatamente para nosotros , este lugar esta repleto de gente ,cuando nos sentamos a mirar un poco el lugar callie me dice prácticamente gritando que ira por una bebidas ,

"arizona, quiero que sepas que callie es mi mejor amiga y si ella te quiere yo también lo hago, pero si le rompes el corazón , yo sera su aliada para que nos venguemos de ti , y créeme que soy muy creativa "

"muchas gracias, adisson ya entiendo porque callie es tu amiga ,aunque es una forma muy extra a de manifestar tu agrado para mi , lo entiendo "

cuando llega callie a la mesa los cuatro de nosotros estamos riendo de las aventuras de adisson y callie , hasta nos reímos de lo desagradable que adisson ha sido conmigo y phoenix ,de alguna manera es una forma de reconciliar ,todos estamos pasando un buen rato hasta que una chica se acerca a nuestra mesa , una chica que hace mas de 10 minutos estuvo mirando hacia mi grupo de amigos , apenas siento que la chica esta muy cerca ,tomo la mano de mi novia y pongo la peor cara, directa a sus ojos ,ella mira a callie y le dice

"emm hola, soy kim ,me preguntaba si tu amiga quisiera bailar conmigo "

whoa siento una alivio cuando habla de adisson , ahora que ella esta interesada de la amiga de mi novia ,me relajo ,antes de que callie le diga que adisson no es gay, adisson se levanta y va inmediatamente a bailar con kim,

"lose chicos no me digan nada , les dije adisson es así todo el tiempo," dice mi novia ,mientras los tres de nosotros estábamos hablando riendo la verdad el cuerpo ya tenia dosis de alcohol ,  
phoenix se fue a bailar con un grupo de chicas , yo lo observaba ,se veía tan contento , y las cinco chicas que bailan junto a el ,estaban muy feliz de que no sea un chico que quiera sacar provecho del baila , aunque el dejo bien claro no es gay ,solo es un hombre fiel y enamorado en eso callie me susurra

"te quiero,muchooo" mientras pone su mano en mi pierna derecha subiendo lentamente ,sus labios están a centímetros de mis labios ,  
me mira directamente a los ojos , creo que la mezcla de alcohol ,sus ojos , su mano cada vez subiendo por mi pierna ,hizo una sensación de lujuria que comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo , en eso estrecho mis labios a los suyos , necesito mas de ella y pongo mis manos en su cuello, ella se acerca mas a mi ,aun en su posición sentada junto a mi lado, la palma de su mano nunca deja mi pierna acariciándola sin parar,  
yo la beso con tanta pasión,cuando sutilmente toco con mi lengua su labio inferior ella me concede autorización ,  
es ahí que nuestras lenguas hacen contacto, cada vez mas febril ,sentirla de esa manera me esta llevando rápidamente a otra dimensión, callie sube tanto su mano que llego a un punto donde mis nervios se desbordaron , me levanto de golpe , callie aun con los ojos cerrados y le digo con desesperación en mi voz.

"preciosa quieres bailar "

ella no dice nada ,solo me toma de la mano y vamos a la pista de baile , callie no deja el contacto visual , comenzamos a bailar , sus movimientos son sensuales y pausados estoy de espalda a ella sus manos en mi cintura, ella va guiando mis movimientos, con su cuerpo, es una gran bailarina de salsa, su aliento golpea directamente en mi oído, acerco toda mi espalda contra su cuerpo ,sin perder el ritmo del baile ,cuando escucho un pequeño gemido que sale de su boca, lo cual es una señal de que hice algo correcto ,  
esto me incentivo a seguir mis movimientos , mi novia pone un beso cerca de mi oído , me giro para estar frente a ella pegándome a su cuerpo de forma frontal, pongo mis manos en su espalda ,mientras mis labios empezaron a salpicar besos a su cuello dulcemente luego mis manos se fueron hasta llegar a la espalda baja mi novia, pero siento que mi movimiento la incomodo ya que se aparta rápidamente y me ofrece una bebida ,

ya que ella se fue ala barra busco con la mirada a mi amigo que sigue divirtiendose con el grupo de chicas ,luego adisson que ahora esta bailando con un chico, me percato que ahi una mujer pelirroja hablando con mi chica , las observo interactuar ,la chica se acerca a mi novia pero ella se aparta ,luego noto que esta siendo persistente ,asi que voy directo al lugar

"mi amor ,estoy sedienta que tienes para mi" le digo sin quitar mi mirada fulminante a esa mujer

"bebe, coca cola " me dice mientras sus brazos llegan a mi cintura de pronto la chica se aleja y callie me da una hoja de papel que esta mujer muy inapropiadamente la había dado a ella ,

"bebe ,mira este papel lo tirare aquí mismo , si tan solo pudieras comprender lo importante que eres para mi, como me haces sentir , cuando me miras, cuando me tocas,tus manos en mis caderas,tus besos"

ok, debo detener esto , mi cuerpo tiene un poco de alcohol y el de callie también ,pero esas palabras que me acaba de susurrar al oído ,nunca me había sentido de esta manera es tan nuevo para mi , es adrenalinico ,pienso que si comienzo a besarle no podre detenerme, pero ella me tiene de frente con sus labios en mi cuello ,cada palabra me derrite ,sus manos empiezan a moverse en mi espalda baja Hoo Dios!,

"mi amor iré un momento al tocador , cuando vuelva me debes enseñar tu técnica de bailarina de salsa"

"preciosa te enseñare lo que quieras ,vuelve pronto o iré por ti"

me sonrió al ultimo comentario de callie, creo que el alcohol le deja desinhibirse bastante , cuando estoy en el tocador pongo agua en mi cara para enfriarme un poco ,me miro al espejo tomo aire ,porque creo que mis nervios se has esfumado debo ir con mi novia antes de que alguna mujerzuela este tratando de dejarle su numero ,

pero antes de salir del baño ,escucho gritos ,no entiendo la razón hasta que me di cuenta esta temblando ,  
debo salir de este lugar rápidamente, pero es imposible ,todos están gritando, corriendo, obstruyen mi paso ,todos se desesperan esto rápidamente se ha convertido en un caos todos se empujan unos con otros ,  
yo estoy muy lejos de la salida debo llegar hasta callie y nuestros amigos para que podamos salir de aquí,  
camino pero es difícil la gente me empuja ,grita, el suelo se mueve ,de pronto una persona que no alcance ver su cara ,pasa prácticamente sobre mi, me empuja , esto es como una estampida humana ,si caigo al suelo seré aplastada

mi padre nos enseño a mi y mi hermano saber mantener la calma ante estos acontecimientos yo tengo la calma, pero es la gente a mi alrededor que no la tienen y están aplastando todo a su paso ,  
solo trato de mantener el equilibrio, por ningún motivo caer al suelo y ser victima de mil personas aplastándome ,

luego siento que una persona pone todo su cuerpo en mi espalda y me empieza empujar hacia delante como un jugador de fútbol americano ,

"bebe ,estoy aquí " es mi dulce novia que me susurra al oído ella me envuelve en su cuerpo, ella detrás de mi, como empezamos hacernos camino ,ella parece taclear a cada persona que se acerca demasiado a mi , ella pone una fuerte mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi hombre como me dirige por detrás ,ha formado un pequeño escudo mientras avanzamos ,

todos gritan y gritan creo que el temblor a cesado pero las personas están histéricas en colapso nervioso, aplastandoce unos a otros , mi callie esta tan seria detrás de mi , sin soltarme ,sus manos fuertes sobre mi , de pronto le grito

"es addi y phoenix por allí"

mi novia les hace un rápido gesto con una mano y enseguida, retoma su mano a mi hombro ,estamos a pasos de salir , callie desde su posición detrás de mi ,envuelve todo su cuerpo con el mio para que nadie pueda empujarme o lastimarme , las personas empujan ,empujan hasta que por fin estamos afuera, callie me lleva de la mano hasta un par de cuadras lejos de todo el caos ,cuando el peligro esta totalmente lejos de nosotras ,callie tiene una postura muy defensiva, su cara es muy seria , esta tensa, a los minutos se nos acercan phoenix y addison mi novia se relaja sin soltarme ,luego me mira

"estas bien ?,te lastimaste ,bebe mírame, todo paso "

"callieee yo lo siento no debí apartarme de ti , fue peligroso que volvieras pudiste lastimarte "le dije con un tono de enojo y miedo mas que nada me invadió el miedo que ella retrocediera todo el bar con esa gente a empujones

"hermosa, te lo dije si te tardabas volvería por ti " amo a esta mujer , están valiente , protectora y ella no se da cuenta cuanto vale , nose realmente que he hecho para ganarme la lotería

"aparte se me quedo el numero de la chica en el bar " me dice riendo inocentemente ,quien puede molestarse por esa tanta broma ? ,después que camino, por una estampida de gente neurótica solo por mi, me protegió, no permitiendo que nadie se me acerque ,le doy un pequeño golpe en el brazo ,

"arizona cuando dije que te quiero ,era enserio" rápidamente la beso sin pedir permiso alguno ,mi lengua va directamente a atacar la de ella ,

"ok, ok, les dije las fiestas gays son las mejores están llenas de emoción" todos estallamos a carcajadas de las palabras de addison ,

**...**

**nota del autor: **

**si, subo todos los lunes capítulos pero realmente los mensajes de aliento me han motivado y no veo otra manera de retribuir ,**

**agradezco**** todo el apoyo y las criticas que siempre con agregadas y me ayudan a modificar la historia ,**

**que te ha parecido este capitulo?**

**dime que te interesaría para el cap, numero 10 ..un poco de drama ? tiempo sexi?o un capitulo de diversión, **


	10. Chapter 10

**capitulo 10**

**voz callie**

santo cielo ,reconozco no soy una persona muy temerosa ,pero cuando la gente ,corrían de un lado a otra no,había manera alguna que saliera de ese lugar sin arizona ,mientras todos corrían para ir hasta alguna salida yo era una de las pocas que camina hacia dentro del bar ,el caos era espeluznante ,era como nadar contra una corriente humana, busque con mi mirada algún rastro de mi novia , es estos momento es cuando agradezco tomar ventaja de mi altura , de pronto una chica cae a mis pies , nose si, yo fui la única que lo noto pero nadie le importaba pasar por sobre ella , inmediatamente me incline para ayudar a la chica a ponerse de pie, antes que terminara con algún daño severo ,yo acude a su ayuda solo por el hecho que estaría muy agradecida, si alguien actúa de forma similar con mi chica , ella me agradeció con la mirada ,era imposible hablar , se quedo junto a mi , veo que se lastimo un pie porque no puede caminar , por mucho que quisiera ayudar mi objetivo es otro, yo solo seguí buscando a mi niña que debe estar aterrada ,retomo mi camino dejando a la chica atrás ,la situación me apena ,todo esta confuso ,negro ,gritos ,ni siquiera se si, esta temblando ,la preocupación me invade hasta que vi a la mujer mas hermosa la tomo por detrás sin soltarla y todo el miedo que sentía se ha esfumado , estar con arizona me hace fuerte ,siento que soy invencible ,toda la preocupación se convirtió en coraje

"hable con mis padres, todo esta muy bien , quieres llamar a tus padres o a Aria "

"no, ellos están bien" se que suena frió de mi parte pero mi teléfono es en buen estado ,ellos deberían llamar después de todo soy su hija ,

"arizona ,vamos te llevare a casa iremos en taxi, adisson llevara a phoenix a su casa "

cuando llegue a mi casa después de haber dejado a mi muy preocupada novia ,me dirijo hasta mi casa, los Robbins necesitan estar juntos, aunque me invitaron a quedarme en su casa yo sentí que era invadir el espacio de ellos, el susto fue horrible pero se supone que yo debía estar con mi familia para pasar este feo momento, realmente estoy agotada esta noche ha sido estresante ,mis padres como siempre no están en casa ,y mi tranquilidad es azotada

"callie que CARAJO! CONTIGO "

"descuida aria estoy bien , el temblor no fue tan intenso gracias por preguntar por mi de todas maneras " le digo de forma irónica, creo que si la tierra me hubiera tragado, dos meses mas tarde, mi familia se daría cuenta de mi ausencia

"sabia que por alguna razón ,no me agradaba arizona " upss! me pongo de pie rápidamente , a la defensiva

"que estas hablando y porque tomaste mi auto?"

"esa mujer es UN ASCO! QUE TE PASA ! Cuando me lo dijeron no quise creerlo "

"aria de que estas hablando, el temblor te sacudió la cabeza "

"de la DEPRAVADA DE TU AMIGA DE ESO HABLO , QUE SOLO QUIERE METERSE EN TUS PANTALONES "

"WHOA WHOA WHOA ! detente ,NO SIGAS ESCUPIENDO TUS PALABRAS EN MI CARA" le digo en un tono muy alto, ya veo que ambas estamos gritando en el living de nuestra casa,

"ERES MI HERMANA Y TE AMO, PERO termina esta cosa que tienes con ella, ELLA ES SUCIA , CRÉEME , HARÁ CONTIGO LO QUE SE LE ANTOJE, TRATARA DE CONVENCERTE ,"

"de donde sacas esto"

"que importa eso ,callie por favor , que pasa si te lava el cerebro con sus depravaciones ,que dirán nuestro padres ,  
entra en razón, no te traerá nada bueno en tu vida mas que desdichas "

bueno podría negarlo pero es desgastador ,

"aria ella no es nada de lo que tu dices , arizona es dulce , tierna,comprensiva y me hace sentir como nadie lo ha hecho nunca"

me preparo para lo que vendrá cierro los ojos y cuando los abro veo a mi hermana que sus manos y su boca se mueven agitándose bruscamente , esta gritando y gritando y gritando pero por algún motivo mis oídos son bloqueados ,la observo su cara esta llena de ira , agradezco no escuchar que esta gritándome exactamente , imagino no es nada bueno , empiezo a caminar a mi habitación se que mi hermana grita me detengo ya que escuche una palabra y la observo

"ella te llevara al INFIERNO! ESO QUIERES, ESO QUIERES!"

la miro directamente a los ojos, le digo con una amplia y sincera sonrisa

"de ahí fue, que me rescato "

entro en mi habitación solo quiero descansar ya no me interesa en pensar algún plan para decirle a mi hermana que entre yo y arizona no existe nada mas que amistad ,si ella le cuenta a mis padres realmente estaré bien con eso ,de todos modos yo no tendría el valor de hacerlo , no niego que llega un punto en que me digo a mi misma es lo correcto ? estoy siendo egoísta con mi familia ? es lo que quiero para mi vida? es la decisión que determinara mi vida , en eso suena mi cel

#preciosa , papa quiere que vengas a cenar mañana ,esta muy agradecido por ti , por salvarme #

#eres mi novia ,es mi deber , no me perderé la cena ,estaré en tu casa mañana , te quiero , te quiero ,,emmm te quiero #

#buenas noches mi Doncella ,te amo#

Mierda! creo que no se, que hacer estoy colapsando en sueño, de este día agotador pero mi novia dijo que me ama ,, ella me ama ? me lo dijo a mi ? o es solo porque aun tiene miedo de este extraño día , o esta muy agradecida nose , pero dijo "te amo" ...  
como es, que esto es el infierno? ,porque si así se siente el infierno perdón , pero de aquí no quiero salir , que importa si tiembla o el mundo se desmorona mi novia la mujer que amo, me dijo que me ama a mi!

al día siguiente me dirijo a casa de mi novia ,estoy nerviosa muy nerviosa , antes voy al servi centro creo que comprare un café para aliviar mis nervios

"un descremado por favor " digo mirando mi cel

"por supuesto ,hey hola me recuerdas" me dice la chica mirándome a los ojos ,era la misma chica que tropezó en aquel bar el día de ayer

"si, tu eras la chica del bar , hey como estas , como esta tu pierna "

"bueno el doctor me dijo que debía descansar ,pero ya vez busque el trabajo donde no importa mi salud"

"oh! lo siento, creo que en eso caso deberías buscar uno donde se te respete "

"es un consejo?, bueno realmente tengo una oferta laboral en un buen restaurante"

"deberías tomarlo tal vez ,pero debes descansar tu salud es lo primero, no crees"

"claro, bueno aquí tienes tu café,"

"gracias que tengas buen día y recuerda debes cuidar tu salud ,tener un trabajo donde te respeten el seguro medico "

"gracias , agradezco tus palabras hasta luego, hey mi nombre es sadie "

"buen día sadie ,mi nombre es callie"

ella era una chica muy amable , me agrada cuando la gente es amable ,me siento triste porque tenga que soportar un jefe idiota que no sabe valorar a sus trabajadores me recuerda a mi padre, detesto la gente soberbia que piensa que por tener dinero puede tratar como basura a quien necesita un poco de dinero para alimentar a sus familias.

cuando llegue a casa de mi novia veo que están en una barbacoa , pensé que era una cena formal ,mal elección de ropa ,para un día de barbacoa familiar,

"zona, tu novia esta aquí"

"hey tim como estas ,supe que fuiste aceptado a la unidad de marines "

"si, realmente me tiene contento, pero hoy no se trata de mi sino de ti, ven vamos al jardín toda la familia espera por ti"

el jardín esta repleto reconozco a la mayoría de ellos , tíos y abuelos de arizona ,todos me saludan animados un poco de conversación por aquí ,por allá, nos sentamos a comer en el jardín fue una velada realmente entretenida las horas pasaron muy rápidamente el señor Robbins estaba muy contento por mi valentía que se jacto con toda su familia que tiene una gran yerna lo cual me hace sentir orgullosa , aunque no se ha dado el tiempo de hablar a solas con mi novia con respecto a lo del mensaje y la palabra "amor"  
pero en algún momento lo haré ,

"te estas divirtiendo " dice arizona tomándome de la mano ,

"claro,sabes arizona ahí algo que ..." sii, mi cel me salvo de terminar mi frase

"hola"

"hola, callie torres,"

"si, es ella ,quien eres tu"

"oh, soy sadie,sabes olvidaste una agenda en el cafe y pensé que te seria útil ,encontré tu numero , dirección,pero me pareció oportuno llamar "

"enserio, realmente no me acorde, gracias sadie por llamar , mañana iré por ella"

"ok, este es mi numero por si quieres que te la deje en tu casa"

"no , descuida iré por ella mañana ,saludos y gracias"

realmente no paso por mi mente mi agenda pero es agradable encontrar personas gentiles hoy en día ,  
después de pasar una gran velada en casa de mi novia ,me dirijo a mi casa , no tengo muchas ganas, pero es mi casa y es donde debo estar después de todo ,

#te encontré muy distraída hoy, espero que estés bien,no olvides que te quiero #

texto de mi novia , no puedo enviarle un texto de vuelta ,decirle ,que no soporto lo que mi padre pretende conmigo,o que llegar a casa es desagradable ,aria trata de armar citas para mi con algún chico , y nuestra ama de casa ,siempre trata de ser gentil ofreciéndome comida de todo tipo ,realmente quiero saber si arizona cuando dijo que me amaba lo decía enserio , si estoy distraída ,siento angustia con cada persona debo ser diferente y es agotador ,pero tampoco quiero arrojarle toda mi energía negativa a arizona ,ella no se lo merece ,solo esperare que mis emociones se ordenen.

#gracias ,por esta noche ,te parece si mañana vamos al cine#

#callie ,me encantaría quieres que pase por ti#

#ok, estoy sin auto ,no tengo opción :) te quiero xoxox"

estoy en mi cama, me pregunto porque siento que no soy suficiente para arizona, todo el tiempo es como si pretendiera ser alguien pero cuando estoy con ella no es así, con ella soy yo,pero no es sencillo ,no quiero defraudar a mis padres ni a mi hermana ,es tan sencillo sentarse y ser juzgado pero nadie sabe ,nadie entiende y nadie le importa que mas da, si soy feliz , solo debo hacer lo que es correcto para todo el mundo,

al día siguiente recibo una llamada de mi padre dice que debo viajar a new york esta semana , para ser parte de unos de sus negocios , perfecto mi agenda no esta ,así que llamo a sadie para verla en el café hoy, pero antes de salir de casa me encontré con gritos nuevamente, solo tengo dos opciones o me acostumbro a esto o hago algo al respecto

"callie , espero que no salgas con ..."

"aria ,tienes que ser despectiva ?ella es mi novia respétala y no no saldré con ella debo ir a buscar algo donde sadie ,mi agenda donde tengo los contactos de los inversionista de mi padre ,pero imagino que ni te interesa saber todo esto"

"callie , hermana se que te lastime alguna vez ,pero sabes sobre sodoma, gomorra "

"cielos! aria no puedo creer que este aquí escuchando esto"

"cal, estas arruinando tu vida solo escúchame,eres la única hermana que tengo "

"sabes aria , no haremos esto debo salir ok, nos vemos mas tarde "

al llegar al café ,me siento a esperar a sadie ,estoy molesta hoy ha sido un día horrible ,solo quiero mi agenda para poder volver a mi casa y salir con mi novia ,ahora que lo pienso no fue una gran idea decirle que vaya a recogerme a mi casa ,me apresurare con sadie espero que arizona no se haya encontrado con aria ,

cuando de pronto escucho a un hombre alto con traje y corbata reprender a sadie imagino debe ser su jefe pero este hombre es bastante desagradable así no se trata a ningún ser humano, yo no conozco a sadie quizás hizo algo incorrecto o su desempeño no es el indicado pero esa no es manera de hablarle a nadie menos a delante de clientes el café esta lleno ,cuando veo que sadie llega a las lagrimas para mi esto es suficiente mi día es suficiente creo que estoy acumulando sentimientos es aquí que voy en erupción

"perdón ,seas quien sea usted da la peor impresión de este café,"

"señorita, discúlpeme esto es entre mi subordinada y yo"

"discúlpeme usted ella tiene nombre, yo soy un cliente y es vergonzoso ver esta escena, mi día ha sido arruinado, completamente destruido por un gerente que no sabe tener disciplina ni organización , inepto, sin escrupulos que se da con el derecho de tratar a una dama como vil basura tener un puesto mejor que ella no lo CONVIERTE EN NADA,"

cuando de pronto note que me faltaba aire para seguir hablando me detuve, sadie tenia una mirada perpleja la gente me aplaude y yo me retiro del lugar con sadie estoy molesta en realidad este hombre me recuerda a mi padre, soberbio manipulador , engreído yo no me quiero convertir en eso

"callie gracias, esta es la segunda vez que me salvas "

"sadie ese tipo era un abusivo ,se que necesitas trabajo pero no debes dejar que te humillen de esa manera "

"lose pero no es sencillo encontrar trabajo ,que se acomode con mis horarios de estudio"

"que estas estudiando"

"Quiero ingresar a la escuela de policía "

"eso suena emocionante, pero tu mas que nadie debes ser justa no tolerar a estas personas sadie tómalo como un consejo"

"gracias callie ,te lo agradezco ,por cierto esta es tu agenda ,estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido"

no estoy muy segura pero lo a dicho con un toque de coqueteo? lo dijo sonrojándose ok, sera mejor que me vaya no quiero dar una impresión equivocada justo cuando iba a decirle que tengo novia para dejar todo muy claro,comienza a sonar mi cel que tenia cinco llamadas perdida rayos!

"arizona ,disculpa voy inmediatamente a mi casa" le digo ya que quedamos en que me recogería

"estas con sadie" ella me pregunta fuerte y claro ,nose de donde saco eso, como es que conoce a sadie, por su voz no se nota para nada contenta ,

"arizona, de que hablas ,nena tuve un inconveniente " no me malinterpreten estoy con sadie, pero la forma en que me pregunto , estoy segura que mi respuesta me traerá mas problemas esta tarde ,

"responde la pregunta , estas con sadie si o no" fuck , por que estoy nerviosa si no he hecho nada, que carajo yo no he hecho nada , cuando fue que la verdad trajo problemas a alguien es mi novia y me conoce

"si,estoy con sadie porque te cuento algo muy gracioso pas... " antes de terminar la frase me interrumpe con voz fría que llegue a sentir escalofríos

"ok, no te quito mas tiempo pero no te tomes la molestia de llamarme y ni te atrevas a venir a mi casa"

no me dejo tiempo de decir nada solo colgó la linea ,que carajo es esto que hice ?,cuando pensé que mi día no podía ser peor al parecer me equivoque .

...

**nota del autor: agradezco todo el apoyo y los comentarios que me ayudan a dirigir esta historia ,sigan escribiendo y díganme que tal les pareció **

**las criticas constructivas nos ayudan a mejorar**

estefany me interesa tu idea espero me las envies :)

Mnica amiga, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y disculpa la tardanza recompensare con otro capitulo mañana :)


	11. Chapter 11

**capitulo 11**

**voz Callie**

ha pasado un día desde que hable con arizona, mas bien desde que tuvimos esa conversación telefónica, yo estoy molesta ,no la llamare ,bueno lo he hecho mas de 20 veces pero su cel sigue en buzón de voz ,no quiero ir a su casa ella no me quiere ver, pero yo no he hecho nada malo,no entiendo cual fue mi error ,  
sadie es agradable pero no me interesa ,tengo deseos de llorar,  
se que a pesar de que estoy molesta porque me llama a mi cel y prácticamente termina nuestra relación por teléfono haciendo conjeturas erróneas, pero la extraño solo quiero decirle que esto es injusto yo no lo merezco la he tratado con respeto ,y cuando hemos tenido discusiones por mi celos muy fundamentados , realmente muy fundamentados , yo siempre la escuche ella me explico y lo solucionamos, pero ahora ella se cierra a mi,pensándolo bien creo que he actuado tan celosa ,si me pongo un segundo en su lugar la puedo llegar a entender , una idea pasa por mi cabeza, imagino empeorara las cosas ,estoy en mi habitación me arregle para salir pero de que sirve ir a una fiesta a emborracharme eso no me quitara el dolor que siento hace dos años que no bebo alcohol y para ser sincera quiero arreglar las cosas con mi novia ,

"señorita callie, desea algo de cenar " rosita me saca de mi mundo de posibilidades, la miro a la cara y siento ganas de llorar , con un gesto le digo no ,mi estomago esta apretado

"esta bien, si cambia de idea le preparare algo de comer estaré en mi habitación ,no debe dudar en llamarme "

"rosita ,porque no vas a tu casa hoy ,yo puedo preparar algo ,no te molestes por mi"

"señorita callie ,aria salio de viaje a New york ,ayer por la noche ,lo mas probable es que regrese mañana por la noche o pasado mañana y no dejare que usted se quede sola esta noche "

"gracias rosita, es muy gentil de tu parte ,estaré en mi habitación quizás vea una película "

"señorita callie ,no debe estar triste , aveces las personas tomamos decisiones incorrectas pero cada segundo de vida es una oportunidad de arreglar esa falla solo se necesita esperar,mientras tanto le haré un pastel para subir ese animo"

"gracias, no imaginas lo que tus palabras significan para mi"

rosita se marcha a la cocina mientras yo camino a mi habitación siento lagrimas en mis mejillas ,quizás rosita tenga razón ,son las 19:00 de la noche y arizona debe estar cenando, ella no contesta mis llamadas ,creo que no sirve de nada que le escriba un correo ,

comienzo a ver una película llamada señales por un momento comienzo a poner atención al tv de mi habitación, agradezco que rosita se haya quedado en esta casa enorme y yo viendo una película de terror gran idea callie

de pronto escucho dos fuertes golpes en mi puerta salte del miedo

"rosita casi muero de un infarto " ella solo sonríe ,

"señorita callie ,solo a usted de le ocurre tener todas las luces apagadas de su habitación mientras ve una película de terror a solas "

"buen punto" le digo

"la interrumpo para decirle dos cosas,le deje un delicioso pastel en el horno y ahí una muchacha esperándola en el living de la casa , yo me iré a mi habitación de invitados, sabe que por cualquier percance e inquietud puede ir a mi encuentro "

"claro ,descuida confía en mi " le digo con una sonrisa

bajo las escaleras de mi casa al encuentro de mi amiga adisson, espero que ella me ayuda a levantar el animo

"te dije que no tenia ganas de ver a nadie " digo antes de darme cuenta que la chica que esta de pie en la sala de mi casa, no es mi amiga adisson

"no has ido a mi casa?"

"pensé que no querías verme " santo cielo! quería decirlo con convicción pero mi voz sale quebrada

"te interesa sadie"

"no,no,no ,mira si aria dijo algo es mentira "

ella se acerca esta a un centímetro de mi,me mira directo a los ojos nose que vendrá , yo quiero sonar orgullosa pero pienso que eso no ayudara en nada , justo cuando pretendía decir algo fue interrumpida

arizona deja sus manos en mi cuello siento sus labios en los míos ella dice

"Oh lo siento yo,pienso en ti con otra persona no puedo pensar con claridad "

arizona me besa con tanta pasión, yo estoy gimiendo ante lo inesperado, pero el contacto muy a gusto y de forma automática mis manos van hacia su cintura, nuestros labios con mas hambre de lo que han sido por boca de mi niña, ella gime cuando mi lengua se va directo a su boca haciendo contacto con su lengua , Brazos envueltos alrededor de la otra y los labios nunca separarse, estoy sintiendo mil mariposas tengo la piel de gallina La calidez de la boca los labios son como el aire que respiro. Este beso es muy diferente de los besos bruto, apasionados, apresurado, y enojado que hemos compartido antes, Mi lengua se solicita entrada y un gemido de placer entra en erupción de los dos cuando nuestras lenguas se encuentran una vez mas, Yo masajear suavemente la suya, familiarizandose de nuevo con la danza suave hemos perfeccionado, ella tiene sus manos en mi cuello tirando de mi ,yo con mis manos sin dejar su cintura nos separamos cuando siento que estoy cayendo por sobre el sofá de mi living

"arizona lamento ,todo lo del día de ayer yo te explicare "

"callie yo... te quiero ,te extrañe demasiado, pero las cosas que dijo aria, se que la mitad pueden ser mentira pero soy una ser humano "

"lose bebe , es mi culpa no haberte dicho todo antes, cuéntame que veneno dijo aria "

"mucho, desde que yo soy solo un experimento para ti, que te vas a vivir a Europa , que tu solo estas conmigo para vengarte de ella, tu volviste con tu ex novio jack"

aria ,aria aria, estoy conversando con mi novia en el living de mi casa y no se por donde empezar sin soltar la cintura de mi novia pongo mi nariz en su cuello y le susurro

"te explicare todo pero,pensé que estabas molesta por sadie , pensé que aria te había hablado algo de ella "

"y que tengo que saber de ella? yo soy tu novia ,cuando estábamos en mi casa prácticamente no me hablaste y escucho el nombre de ella, luego te vine a buscar a tu casa y aria me dijo que estabas con ella sadie, te llamo y si efectivamente estas con ella y por lo demás se que es gay , recuerda tengo una subcultura gay simplemente no me gusta ella cerca de ti"

"enserio?" ella esta tan celosa que es lindo

"calliope! "

"arizona yo estoy molesta contigo ,solo me llamas me dices no quieres nada conmigo ,como quieres que me sienta al respecto, se que aria puede ser muy venenosa,pero por mas sexy que suenas cuando estas celosa no me lastimes con tu indiferencia, mi amor eres todo para mi"

"yo solo tuve miedo de perderte ,tanta información y tu no me dices nada, solo no equilibre la situación yo confió en ti ,pero no eres la única que esta asustada aquí ,sabes el miedo que me da que un día ,quieras dejar de tener discusiones con tu familia y empieces a salir con hombres ,como crees que me siento yo ? como puedo pelear ante eso , no tengo autos que ofrecerte una casa gigante como esta, casa en la playa, motos de agua, joyas nada no tengo nada que ofrecerte "

"Arizona te amo..."

"lose" mi novia me dice con aires de grandeza ,sentí nervios pero sus palabras solo me hacen estallar a carcajadas

"callie,eres tan complicada pero te amo,preciosa,inteligente ,fuerte y frágil a la vez"

"eres la persona que estuve esperando tanto tiempo arizona y cuando pienso por un segundo que te puedo perder no se que hacer"

"eso no pasara, porque te amo calliope torres "

pasamos unas horas hablando mientras seguíamos en el sofá de mi casa abrazadas con la manos entrelazadas miro el reloj son las 21:30

"bebe, es muy tarde te llevo a casa "

"les dije a mis padres que estaría en casa de adisson esta noche"

"de adisson? enserio pensé que no se llevaban muy bien , si quieres voy a dejarte a su casa ,aunque no tengo auto ,pero no quiero que vayas sola tan tarde "

"callie mentí a mis padres ,bueno una mentira piadosa ,yo no iré a casa de adisson"

"entonces donde iras "

"oh! OH! entiendo pero como sabias que aria no estaría aquí"

"callie solo quiero estar contigo esta noche, acurrucarnos ,si es que no te importa ,rosita me llamo y me contó ,creo que ella es la única de tu familia que me quiere "

"hey yo soy de esta familia y te quiero ,y si! por supuesto yo super feliz de compartir contigo podemos ver películas, sabes tengo una colección de películas de disney "

"eres tan tierna ,pero mañana hablaremos de todo lo que no me has dicho ok, hoy solo quiero abrazar a mi novia"

"si ,eso puedo hacerlo , hey quiere comer algo, rosita dejo pastel "

"pizza "

"ok, ven te mostrare mi habitación y llamamos para una pizza o quieres que pidamos a rosita que cocine una "

"calliope ,rosita a hecho mucho por hoy"

me encanta la humildad que tiene arizona ,mientras le muestro mi habitación a mi novia ella esta un poco sorprendida de lo amplia que es, esto me hace sentir un poco incomoda ,

"whoa esta es como la habitación de tim y la mia juntas "

"no ,no es tan grande bueno si solo un poco, hey bebe tu eliges la película ya llame por la pizza"

"antes llamare a mis padres para decirle que estoy bien"

"por supuesto ...emm quieres que te de unos pantalones de chándal o un piyama para que estés cómoda "

"si, claro un piyama seria perfecto"

estoy acurrucada junto a mi niña en el sofá que se encuentra en mi habitación, estamos viendo el diario de noha ,de pronto suena el timbre debe ser la pizza

"amor voy por la pizza ya vengo" me levanto y arizona me tira desde el cuello y me besa fervientemente ese beso me deja viendo pajaritos

"no te tardes demasiado "

bajo rápidamente las escaleras, efectivamente era el chico de la pizza ,le doy su propina y le agradezco sus servicios , subo corriendo a mi habitación

"ves me tarde menos de cinco minutos " le digo muy animada ,me siento junto a ella dejando dos platos y dos vasos para beber gaseosa ,

"si ,yo quiero un trozo de pizza ,"

"hey! tu pizza es la que esta en tu plato porque muerdes la mía "

"callie la tuya es mas apetitosa "

"no, la mía tiene exceso de sal , le falta salsa ,déjame probar la tuya " me inclino y beso los labios de mi novia su mezcla de salsa de tomate y sus dulces labios es la mejor pizza que he probado

"definitivamente la tuya es la mejor "

cuando terminamos la pizza ,estamos muy interesadas en la película acurrucadas cuando noto que la respiración de ella es constante y relajada me doy cuenta que arizona esta durmiendo en mis brazos la despierto suavemente para que se vaya a la cama, ella se levanta del sofá mientras le paso un piyama ,ella utiliza el baño privado que tengo en mi habitación ,  
luego cuando ella sale ,es mi turno ,me miro en el espejo ,  
hago mi rutina de cada noche antes de ir a la cama ,pero esta vez es diferente ,en mi cama esta la mujer que amo compartir con ella ,bueno mi cama es bastante amplia es de dos plazas pero la sola idea de dormir en sus brazos respirando su aire,bueno esto es igual que una piyamada, yo dormir con mis amigas bueno nunca tuve intención de besar a mis amigas ni a adisson , creo que estoy divagando

vuelvo a mi cama , noto que arizona esta acurrucada en posición fetal del lado izquierdo ok, me subo suavemente sin despertarla me acurruco lo mas cerca del lado derecho de mi cama, nose porque estoy tan nerviosa estoy tan lejos estoy tensa y mi respiración es muy regulada como si cualquier ruido fuera un detonador mortal, cuando cierro los ojos de pronto siento un cuerpo contra el mio,arizona me abraza por detrás y me susurra

"no me darás las buenas noches calliope"

"pensé que estabas dormida "

"muy ingeniosa tu escusa , pero no pretenderás que me duerma sin un beso de mi novia "

me giro hacia ella, apenas rozando mis labios contra los suyos. Cuando ejecuto mi lengua por su labio inferior, pidiendo entrada, ella abre la boca un poco, me concede el permiso, Cuando nuestras lengua se encuentran, las dos nos quejamos en voz baja en el beso como los nervios comienzan a establecerse,estoy perdida en en beso ella lo profundiza pone su manos en mis mejillas yo dejo mis manos en su cuello ,nos separamos solo porque necesitamos aire en los pulmones ella me mira directamente a los ojos yo estoy poniéndome nerviosa porque realmente nunca hemos hablado de esto, nose si ella quiere esto me susurra

"te amo calliope ,eres una persona muy importante en mi vida "

"hermosa, te amo demasiado ," ella me da sus sonrisa con hoyuelos que me encanta

la comienzo a besar nuevamente sin pedir autorización busco con mi lengua sutilmente la suya y la danza por el dominio empieza, la temperatura de mi cuerpo va incrementando ,Ella desliza sus manos debajo de mi camisa, sintiendo la suave piel de los costados ,mis ojos están cerrados ,desliza nuevamente las manos por los costados, deteniéndose justo debajo de mis pechos, yo deslizo la parte superior de su camisa dejándola en sostenes yo abro mis ojos para mirarla directamente a su hermosa cara, pero ella pone sus manos en mis caderas atrayéndome completamente a su cuerpo, tanto yo, como ella comenzamos a gemir el calor se esta volviendo insoportable ,arizona quita mi camisa y ambas estamos en sostenes pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros ,

"te amo, calliope quiero sentir tus manos sobre mi cuerpo"

esto me insentiva con mis manos en sus hombros lentamente tiro la correa de su sostén dejando la mitad de su pecho izquierdo al descubierto ,el mismo tratamiento ejecuto con el lado derecho de su pecho , comienzo a besar la piel expuesta ,mi niña me hace una señal para sacar lo que resta de su sostén , dejándola completamente desnuda por su parte superior, dios! estoy temblando de nervios a continuación llevo mis labios a sus pechos , besos suaves y ligeros

"puedo sacar esto" me pregunta refiriéndose a mi sostén yo asiento con la cabeza, mientras ella comienza a besarme tiernamente , sus manos están en mi espalda sacando los broches de mi sostén cuando lo logra sacar lo deja en el suelo ,

"preciosa, eres una mujer increíble " me dice mirando la parte superior de mi cuerpo que tengo completamente desnuda, ella viaja hasta mi cuello con besos suaves, sus manos comienza acariciar mis pechos, cada centímetro es acariciado por sus gloriosas manos

"arizona,bebe por...fav...or "

ella me esta besando el cuello luego siento una mano detrás de mi cabeza, me empezó empujar sutilmente hacia su cuerpo ella me susurra

"besame ,te quiero sentir "  
concedo a su petición a la brevedad mis labios toman un pezón en boca , "ohh dios! callie"  
luego continuo con su otro pecho para darle la misma atención a su pezón

"oh! bebe ", le digo ,mi respiración se vuelve pesada y mis piernas se convierten un poco inestable. Aferrarse a ella con un brazo, me llevo mi mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza, tirando de ella para darle un beso buscando aferrarme a su dulce lengua y armar un debate mientras ,nuestros pechos desnudos están en contacto, las dos gemimos en el beso y el placer,  
mi mano Se arrastra lentamente por su estomago, pero me detengo justo en sus bragas. ya que mi niña se puso tensa, le digo con un volumen suave casi en susurro mi voz aun en estado de excitación

"mi amor , si no quieres seguir ,me detengo , no haré nada que no estés preparada "

"calli...te amo pero nunca he hecho esto,estoy nerviosa, nunca he estado tan desnuda antes ,y quiero que seas mi primera vez y sea especial para nosotras, "

"te amo bebe ,podemos esperar hasta cuando estés lista ,pero no debes temer yo siempre voy a cuidar de ti "

"gracias," beso a mi novia ,yo la amo y si ella no se siente preparada yo obviamente la esperare ,comienzo a buscar mi camisa y sostén pero arizona me detiene ,

"podemos dormir así, sin ropa ,quiero sentirte tu piel contra mi piel,con la temperatura de tu cuerpo"

"claro,ven " le digo a mi novia ella pone su cabeza en mi pecho desnudo yo abrazo su espalda desnuda ,no niego que me hubiera encantado seguir avanzando, pero amo a esta mujer es magnifica, y ella me acaba de confesar que es virgen ,estoy agradecida que quiere compartir un regalo tan preciado conmigo este gesto me hace amarla aun mas, de esta forma comenzamos a caer en sueño

**...**

**nota del autor **

**agradezco todo el apoyo espero que este capitulo les haya gustado **

**siempre estoy dispuesta a recibir criticas constructivas para hacer de esta historia interesante **

**ustedes me dicen que quieren en el cap 12, **

**quien quiera contribuir con diálogos, ideas, bienvenido sea **

**quien se haya sentido ofendido por ser explicito, debo advertir que esta historia es calificada para Adultos **

**se vendrán mas momentos sexy ,espero que esto les haya subido un poco el animo a los fans de calzona , yo soy muy fan, de ellas !**


	12. Chapter 12

**capitulo 12**

**voz Arizona**

estoy acurrucada en los brazos de mi novia,rozando su piel ,sintiendo su aroma ,observando el color de su piel , escuchando su pequeña manera de roncar, la forma en que me sostiene mientras esta durmiendo , ella se despertó dos o tres veces en la madrugada solo para besar mi frente y aferrarse en mis brazos, no logro entender que ha visto en mi, ella esta dispuesta a perder todo lo que tiene incluso obtener el desprecio de su familia por el simple hecho de estar conmigo estoy tan cautivada por ella , admito que he actuado de manera exagerada pero como no hacerlo ,  
se que callie esta siendo torturada por la carga moral y ética de su familia , yo no debo presionarla ,pero es tan sencillo perder el rumbo ,yo tuve una conversación de cinco minutos con aria, ella logro llenar mi cabeza con intrigas ,mentiras  
lamento lo que mi callie, debe vivir día tras día, escuchando las patrañas de su hermana, sus malas intenciones, admito no ayude en nada, llamando a mi novia siendo exigente a que me digiera, si estaba o no con esa chica ,  
pero siempre me pregunto a mi misma, que ve callie en mi, no tengo nada para ofrecerle ,mas que mi vida pero eso sera suficiente para ella, no quiero ni pensar ,que callie me deje por sus lujos o comodidades pero estar con ella de esta manera en sus brazos, a pesar de lo frágil que esto puede ser, es totalmente puro,sin maldad ,sin destrucción, bajo todo punto de vista, y si callie termina conmigo algún día, nunca podrá decir que no la ame con todo lo que soy,

"Mmm buenos días "

"buenos días niña bonita" le digo a mi novia besando sus labios carnosos que me fascinan

"como dormiste" me pregunta acercando su nariz hasta mi cuello

"dormí en lo brazos de mi calliope ,creo que mejor no podía ser "

"así! y quien es, esa tal calliope " ella me dice levantando un ceja, trata de aguantar su risa pero no aguanta y ambas estallamos en risa ,

de pronto se inclina hacia mi , deja mi cabello de tras de mi oreja derecha ,de esa forma comienza a besarme el momento estaba tan romántico agradable hasta que mi estomago gruño de hambre , mi cara se volvió de color rojo en un segundo ,me invade la vergüenza y el bochorno.

"creo que es hora de alimentar a mi niña gruñoncita " ella dice riendo a carcajadas

"callie no es gracioso" le digo, fingiendo seriedad

"no ,no lo es " ahora ella me dice, fingiendo seriedad ambas reímos

"que tal si probamos ese pastel que preparo anoche rosita, podemos desayunar en la cocina ,mientras puedes ducharte yo traeré toallas limpias para ti, puedes utilizar mi shampo "

"esta bien utilizare tu baño , pero callie no quiero desayunar en la cocina podemos desayunar aquí en tu habitación ,disculpa no me siento a gusto ,en la sala de tu casa ,"

es la verdad con callie me siento muy bien pero estar en su casa no me agrada no quiero sentir temor que lleguen sus padres o su hermana y se arme alguna discusión yo se que callie me ama pero no quiero exponerla a discusiones innecesarias con su familia , ella entiende sin mas explicaciones y me dice

"ok, entonces le traeré desayuno a la cama ,a mi princesa ,pastel y café serán el menú"

"calliope! "

"que? no quieres café ?" me dice con cara de preocupación

"no, es que me llamaste "tu princesa" me haces sonrojarme"

" oh! lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir incomoda,disculpa" dice con su rostro lleno de pánico

"descuida ,callie y... " me interrumpe diciendo

"entonces pueden ser tostadas y café para mi hermosa princesa ?"

la miro ,me sonrojo una vez mas ok , es tan sexy cuando me sonríe ,

ella comienza a buscar su camisa se levanta de la cama dejando mi camisa junto a mi, me explica que en el baño tengo toallas limpias, ella deja todo preparado para que pueda tomar mi ducha,  
callie sale de la habitación para ir por nuestro desayuno , yo me levanto de la cama, comienzo mi rutina de baño con la diferencia que estoy en casa de mi novia,por cierto es bastante extraño,  
procedo a bañarme utilizo su shampo con esencia a vainilla ,me encanta este aroma sobretodo en el cabello de callie ,cuando termino de enjuagar mi pelo tomo el jabón y mi mente viaja al día de ayer.

palpar ,sentir ,oler ,besar, a callie, a mi callie, de tal forma que solo el echo de imaginar, mi cuerpo comienza a reaccionar , mi piel se eriza ,mi respiración se agita , cierro los ojos , siento sus labios besando los míos, sus manos tocando mi cuerpo,acariciando mis partes intimas , escuchar su susurro ,con voz llena de excitación ,enciende mi cuerpo a fuego lento,que solo ella pueda calmar, mi corazón palpita descontroladamente , nose que sucede , ni se si es normal pero el echo de pensarla , siento sequedad en mis labios , y una humedad muy inusual proveniente entre mis piernas , es hasta hora que me doy cuenta que mis manos están acariciando mis pechos , sera mejor que cambia el sentido del agua y termine mi baño con agua fría, callie me hace sentir tantas cosas nuevas y mi nivel de excitación en la ducha de su casa es uno de ellos ,

procedo a terminar , saliendo de la bañera comienzo vestirme y arreglarme con mi ropa , peinar mi cabello estoy casi lista ,pero escucho la voz de callie, no logro entender que dice ,  
solo entiendo que dice algo en español justo ahora es cuando lamento no prestar total atención en las clases de español en la escuela ,ella esta molesta creo que es su padre o tal vez su madre ,lo bueno que la discusión es en el teléfono pero callie esta realmente molesta,  
yo volví a la habitación de mi novia, aun escucho la voz de callie ella esta bastante lejos y convengamos que la casa es inmensa , ella por fin termino la conversación y se acerca a mi

"mira , este puncake lo prepare yo ,me tarde pero debes probarlo" le respondo gracias y le sonrió nose si ella sabe que escuche su discusión pero no quiero incomodarla ,solo me siento junta a ella en la mesa de centro que tiene en su habitación, nos sentamos en el suelo a tomar nuestro desayuno

"m.m,m realmente tienes buenas manos " apenas lo dije lamente mis palabras baje la cabeza y siento que arde en vergüenza una vez mas

"gracias , realmente hago lo que mejor puedo" me dice mirando el suelo también avergonzada y luego me dice

"eso que no has probado nada aun " ella sonríe con una mirada coqueta, pero esto no me deja en bochorno solo me incentiva a seguirle el doble sentido de este pequeño juego

"me puedo hacer una idea al probar tu delicioso puncake" ese comentario fue mio? whoa sii! reitero callie despierta cosas nuevas y una de esas es un lado que no reconozco aun en mi .

nuestro desayuno avanza tranquilo en realidad es un tanto sobrecargado de romanticismo estoy tomando mi café con la mano izquierda mientra mi mano derecha esta entrelazada con los dedos de mi novia , ella ríe porque le dije que me encantaría llevarla a una cita oficial ella accede sin problema alguno

"callie vas a ir al baile de aniversario de la escuela, me imagino no faltaras es posible que ganes la corona a reina por tercera vez consecutiva "

"al baile ? sabes no lo había pensado, pero eso es en dos semana mas , nose realmente no estoy interesada en ir ,"

"porque?,pensé que te gustaba, siempre demostraste estar feliz ,cuando estabas en el podio recibiendo la corona "

"bebe, ahí muchas cosas que uno demuestra pero no significa que la sienta"

"claro, tienes razón " asiento con la cabeza

"arizona ,como sabes eso ,que gane la corona jamas te vi en ningún baile "

"no me viste porque nunca asistí a ninguno ,"

"porque? "

"nunca me intereso y por lo demás le pregunte a tim quien ganaba la corona , te confieso el año anterior yo vote por ti "

"enserio? votaste por mi , de verdad?"

"claro, no me agradabas pero siempre te encontré brillante ,preciosa digna de ganar ,presumida e irritante pero hermosa "

"bebe, tus palabras me dejan sin pensar , solo puedo decir que te amo, lamento haberte dado una impresión equivocada de mi , y perder tanto tiempo"

"creo que no fue perder el tiempo yo aprendí, tu aprendiste , estamos junta con un poquito de sabiduría de la vida " le digo a mi novia acurrucándome por delante de ella en posición sentadas

"arizona pero terminaras la escuela, es tu obligación social ir al baila ,luego no tendrás otra oportunidad de ir"

"no estoy interesada en ir " la verdad no me siento cómoda yendo al baile, nose simplemente no es un asunto relevante para mi

"ok, arizona ahí algo que debo decirte " callie me dice ,ella esta muy seria pero me abraza por detrás pone su labios cerca de mi oído sus manos en mi estomago yo pongo mis manos sobre ella ,para que continué se que lo que vendrá no sera sencillo

"callie debes decirme cualquier cosa yo estoy aquí para ti" ella me gira quedando frente a frente para mirarnos directo a los ojos ,

"debo viajar ,estaré fuera una semana , iré con mi padre a los ángeles , la escuela no tiene problemas con que falte esa semana ya que esa semana son los preparativos para el baile y realmente no me perderé ningún examen "

"calliope , cuando aria me dijo que te irías a vivir a España dentro de dos meses es verdad?"

le pregunto a mi hermosa latina mi nariz esta en su cuello mis brazos en su espalda estamos sentadas en el suelo de su habitación, no quiero sonar tan directa y preguntar cuales son los negocios que tiene con su padre sera trafico de drogas?, armas u trafico de organos?, realmente se que mi callie es una de las personas mas correctas que conozco aun asi pasa por mi mente millones de posibilidades

"mi padre es un empresario tiene cadenas de hoteles , el quiere que trabaje por eso siempre debo salir de viaje el quiere involucrarme en el mundo empresarial yo realmente estoy interesada en ser escritora ,pero para mi padre eso es perder el tiempo es por ello que en dos meses mas debo viajar a España a estudiar comercio exterior ,y hacerme cargo de la gerencia para la toma de decisiones y gestión de logística, es por eso que me has escuchado en una discusión hace unos minutos atrás con mi padre ,  
porque yo no iré a vivir a España como el quiere ,"

"no, callie quédate conmigo, no me dejes " le digo besando su cuello abrazándola

"arizona ,yo no iré, no es la vida que me interesa sabes mi padre jamas estuvo conmigo en los momentos que lo necesite ,yo no quiero eso para mi hijos creo que el dinero no sirve de nada mas que esclavizarnos, yo quiero escribir o tener un trabajo donde pueda estar feliz haciendo lo que amo y escribir es una de ellas "

"preciosa lo que no entiendo , por que debes ir tu , si aria es mayor no debe ella hacerse cargo"

"existen muchas cosas ,de las que te debo hablar ,yo estuve con una depresión, eso me llevo a fiestas, un poco de desenfreno y mucho alcohol pero lo importante es que eso se termino hace muchos años ,mi padre dice que soy como su sucesora por eso es el interés de involucrarme en sus negocios"

"callie, tienes que saber que te amo ,siempre respetare tus decisiones ,si te quieres ir a estudiar al extranjero o si quieres ser una gran empresaria yo te apoyare ,pero quiero apoyarte en lo que tu decidas no en lo que los demás quieran para ti "

"eres increíblemente adorable ,pero yo no quiero estudiar en el extranjero , es algo que nunca me ha interesado ,yo solo quiero ,poner mis ideas en un papel y que muchas personas las lean saquen lo mejor de ello , es por eso que escribir es lo que me interesa ,cuando tenia 15 empece a escribir y algún día me gustaría publicar un libro, eso es lo que quiero , aun a si debo viajar por una semana a los ángeles pero sera lo ultimo que are yo nunca he sido o he tenido las fuerzas a mi padre para decirle, que no quiero seguir con el "

mi novia me cuenta afligida yo solo la mantengo en mi brazos , yo sostengo su mano ,creo que es el momento adecuado de preguntar

"callie ,yo comprendo lo del viaje , el descontento hacia tu familia ,aria me dijo muchas cosas y entre ellas fue que tu estabas conmigo para vengarte de ella "

estoy nerviosa ante la respuesta de mi novia pero yo estoy para ella, apoyarla y sostenerla cuando ella me necesite

"bebe, todo lo que dijo aria, en parte es verdad solo en una pequeña parte ,por lo del viaje a España, como te dije era verdad solo que yo no iré ,mi ultimo viaje que haré sera a los ángeles nada mas , ... emm no soy alcohólica solo tuve una mala etapa, hace años que no bebo y no es lo mio ,aveces nos emborrachamos por diversión y cuando esto era muy seguido, luego un día me levante me mire al espejo me dije nunca mas, esto no lo quiero en mi vida ,y así fue "

"a quien te refieres cuando dices nos emborrachamos" siento que se incomoda con mi pregunta

"arizona recuerdas cuando aria te dijo que yo estaba contigo solo para vengarme de ella, aquí esta la respuesta ,ella tenia una amiga era su mejor amiga de años donde compartían mucho hasta las lagrimas, su nombre era erica y un día aria le dijo que deberían tatuarse una esvastica nazi, es una creencia e ideología bastante irracional ,erica le tuvo que confesar a mi hermana que ella tenia una novia, aria se molesto ,le dijo como se atrevía a engañarla de esa manera ,cada vez que salían con chicos pretender ser una chica hetero ,aria la trato con asco y desprecio erica dejo de ser su amiga ella le respondió que jamas se lo hubiera confesado por que la quería como amiga pero ella jamas estará avergonzada por ser lo que es, y así se termino la amistad"

con las palabras de callie me doy cuenta porque aria es tan desagradable conmigo

"erica ,sabia que yo era bisexual porque muchas veces salí con ella y su novia a un bar gay, erica me prometió que jamas me delataría ante mi hermana ,

pero bueno todo esto de la supuesta venganza fue porque yo tenia un novio, jack ,estuvimos juntos eramos grandes amigos ,yo lo quería hasta que un día descubrí que el estaba con aria en su habitación , pero nunca tuve sentimientos por el de lo que siento por ti ,jamas ,

yo estaba triste porque el era mi amigo le conté lo triste que estaba lo sola que me sentía cuando erica se fue y dejo de venir a casa me sentía triste y desdichada porque con erica tenia conversaciones de como me sentía al respecto porque yo no quería ser gay ,

siempre sentí que mi familia estaba lejos peor aun era si supieran que tenían una hija gay horrible teniendo una hermana homofobica con ideas irracionales no era sencillo , aria me lastimo no por el echo de estar con jack ,fue porque es mi hermana no le importo yo siempre estuve sola, ella era mi hermana nunca tuvo respeto por mi yo quería dejar de ser gay, solo para que aria me quisiera por eso tuve un novio que se convirtió en mi amigo lo quise no me arrepiento de eso,solo lamento que el fue mi primera vez y lo hice porque creí era lo correcto ,pero jamas tuve sentimientos por el, de esos que deben ser entre un hombre y una mujer"

"un día de borrachera aria me engaño con mi novio , yo deje a jack la verdad eso no era mi relevancia, pero aria eso me dolió , aria me pidió disculpas llorando dijo que fue por que estaba muy ebria , y es por todo esto que ella dice que estoy de novia contigo, una mujer, solo para fastidiarla para hacerla sentir miserable por lo que ella me hizo "

"mi amor, ella si me hizo sentir miserable es verdad, pero no es venganza estoy contigo por que tu me haces respiras, me haces sonreír ,me das mil mariposas, detienes mi respiración,y la agitas , cuando te conocí, pensé que alguien tan hermosa como tu, jamas estaría con alguien como yo, cada vez que estuve triste en mi habitación, aquí mismo tragándome mis lagrimas de mi horrible vida ,, solo pensé en ti y rece siii! rece a dios, que me diera las fuerzas y la sabiduría para llegar a ti,me resignaría si no querías ser mi novia pero necesitaba de ti "

callie me cuenta ,yo realmente la entiendo ,vive con padres que le pueden dar todas las riquezas pero yo veo que ella esta sola, y la única persona en la que pudo refugiarse, es una persona arrogante ,que cree que el repudio a personas distintas llenaran su vida vacía ,yo solo pienso que aria envidia a mi callie, pero yo no voy a permitir que ella tire toda su basura en mi novia ,lamento no saber esto antes, cuando pude sacarla de esta mierda asquerosa que su hermana la echo pasar , me indigna !

"arizona tu haz sido lo mejor que me paso, incluso cuando no estábamos juntas , yo te vei día tras día en la escuela ,el solo echo de saber que tu estarías en la escuela era mi motivación para levantarme lo único que puedo lamentar es no haberme expresado de forma correcta , para llamar tu atención, solía ser desagradable pero fue solo para que me vieras y que supieras que existo "

la miro directo a los ojos ,que encierran inocencia ella es tan fuerte pero siempre me cautiva con su franqueza y fragilidad , beso tiernamente sus labios, entrelazando nuestras manos le digo como un susurro con nuestro ojos llenos de lagrimas

"voy a estar contigo contra viento y marea, porque te amo y me haces amarte cada día, juntas repararemos nuestras heridas "

"te amo tanto bebe, daré todo lo que soy para proteger esto ,siempre protegeré nuestra pequeño mundo"

nunca dejare de decir cuanto la amo , no pensare en su hermana porque no cabe odia en mi corazón, el amor de callie ,mi familia llenan mi corazón, soy afortunada de tenerla en mi vida y no permitiré nuevamente que llenen mi cabeza con patrañas la única que debo escuchar es a mi novia,ella es todo lo que necesito

**...**

**nota del autor**

**estoy feliz por cada uno de sus comentarios siempre responderé via msn, lamento a que los invitados no pueda responderles de igual forma pero se los agradezco inmensamente **

**criticas constructivas siempre ayudan, díganme que desean para el cap 13,**

**erica y callie nunca tuvieron nada mas que amistad **

**aria es la mala de la pelicula**

**si quieren que continúe la historia, le daremos giros mas tiernos y románticos ya no mas celos por ahora, poco drama ya que con lo que se viene el jueves me basta **

**si quieren que pare de escribir por un tiempo lo entiendo, pero si quieren que siga tratare de el marte o miércoles subir el 13 ...**

**gracias a por sus comentarios créanme que leo cada uno y si los invitados se hicieran de una cuenta les respondere vía interna**


	13. Chapter 13

**capitulo 13**

**voz callie**

Mañana debo viajar a los ángeles con mi padre durante una semana, siete días sin ver a mi novia , estoy irritada, por siempre hacer lo que los demás quieren ,y no lo que yo realmente quiero hacer ,por otra parte estoy muy feliz de haberle contado todo a arizana hace tres días atrás ,se que si no le hubiera dicho aria buscaría la manera de usar todo esto contra mi ,

estoy tan enojada con mi hermana se atrevió a faltarle el respeto a mi novia ,pero le prometí a arizona que no discutiré con aria ,independiente el motivo simplemente no discutir , no perder mi tiempo con alguien que no lo requiere ,se que es mi hermana pero de su boca no viene nada bueno últimamente

cuando entro a la escuela es muy común ver como cada chico invita a su novia al baile , o chica invita a su novio ,o chica invita a su novia bueno es no es muy común, justo cuando leía un mensaje pintado de muchos colores en el pasillo de la escuela en un lienzo ,dos personas se me acercan addison y phoenix

"hey callie, sabes quien me invito al baile " me dice mi amiga a la cual respondo

"no me digas que phoenix"

"yo?no ,no puedo ir al baile viajare a new york ,"

"phoenix ,enserio supongo iras a visitar a tu novia teddy "

"callie , ya sabes , después del baile tenemos dos semanas de vacaciones yo quiero pasar esas semana en new york con mi novia y ustedes que harán " pregunto el mejor amigo de mi novia

"no lose , mañana viajo a los ángeles ,llegare una semana antes del baile ,lo que si se, es que pasare las dos semanas de vacaciones junto a mi novia"

"pero callie , teníamos planeado un viaje hace tanto tiempo ,ahora que tienes novia que se supone que haré yo?"

"adisson lo siento,pero mira cuando vuelva hablaremos de ese asunto"

"hablando de la novia mira quien viene" mi amiga adisson me dice he inmediatamente veo arizona acercarse hasta nosotros ,se que ella esta triste por mi viaje ,y trata de no demostrarlo .

"hey chicos ,como están todos " dice mi novia,cuando los cuatro nos acercamos al comedor para el almuerzo una vez que estamos sentados

"callie te iré a dejar al aeropuerto después de la escuela "

"no,gracias " le respondo y siento la decepción en su cara rápidamente añado

"pero me podrías dejar en mi casa ,te parece"

"claro que si"

" que harán todos en las vacaciones de dos semanas " dice adisson mirandome un poco molesta

"Nueva york"

"creo que yo me quedare aquí junto a mi novia " dice arizona mirándome a los ojos dándome una dulce sonrisa

"arizona ,nunca has pensado que podrías viajar en tus vacaciones "

"adisson a que va esa pregunta ,yo antes de viajar debo pedirle permiso a mi padres "

" tu crees que te dejen viajar tus padres ?"

"claro , pero depende, donde es el viaje ahí muchos factores que depende "

a la respuesta de mi novia, addisson me da un mirada que me fulmina ,yo se que teníamos pensado un viaje a Miami durante las vacaciones debido al aniversario de la escuela pero ahora es distinto tengo una novia y he viajado bastante no puedo irme con mi mejor amiga ,se que arizona no se molestaría pero es injusto para ella y realmente quiero estar con ella

"bueno chicos me despido ,callie nos vemos mas tarde ,te esperare a la salida para llevarte a tu casa"

"yo iré contigo arizona " dice phoenix

"claro arizona ,nos vemos en dos hora mas,adiós phoenix " no suelo ser afectiva con arizona en la escuela ya que no quiero que nadie divulgue mi relación, no por ahora , cuando mi novia y su mejor amigo se retiran quedamos yo y adisson ,se que aun esta molesta conmigo

"callie ,no me digas nada "

"adisson se que iríamos a Miami pero no puedo estar siempre dejando a arizona "

"callie se que iríamos a la playa ver a los chicos en sus trajes de baños ok si tu quieres puedes ver chicas pero era algo entre tu y yo y ahora nada, aunque no entiendo porque no invitas arizona que venga con nosotras "

"ok, en primer lugar no voy para ir a ver ni chicas ni chicos recuerda que arizona es mi novia ,segundo yo no se si aceptara venir a Miami "

"callie que pierdes con preguntar vamos! lo pasaremos estupendo imagínate nosotras tres en la playa mirando chicos, ok ok .. mirando chicas "

adisson siempre a sabido como hacerme reír en cualquier momento independiente sea la situación ,yo estoy consciente que mi amiga tiene mucha razón por eso le respondo

"lose adisson, cuando sea el momento le preguntare a arizona para que viaje a Miami con nosotras pero si ella dice que no, yo me quedare con ella aquí en Boston "

"ok, esta bien, me parece buen trato"

de esa forma dejo a mi amiga , dirigiéndome a mi clase de matemáticas ,cuando estoy en el salón de pronto pienso como todo ha cambiado tanto la antigua yo, estaría planeado el baile ,las vacaciones en Miami , no puedo engañarme a mi misma me encantaría ir al baile, veo como todos se invitan de forma creativa pero ,todo los intereses que antes tenia ya no existen , que mis padre me llamen una vez a la semana ya no me afecta , todo lo que antes quería hacer, aun quiero hacerlo pero quiero a arizona en mis planes sii! yo quiero arizona en mis planes ,es así como se siente el amor ?me gusta ,es estresante pero aun así me agrada miro el reloj quiero que la clase termine, necesito ver a mi novia lamentablemente sera para despedirnos, pero la invitare a Miami ,estaría tan feliz si quisiera venir conmigo ,  
bien la clase por fin termino!

voy rápidamente por los pasillos hasta el estacionamiento en busca de arizona ,  
cuando la capturo con mi mirada ,esta tan linda ,la observo desde lejos como me busca con la mirada ,que gracioso es verla cuando ella piensa que no la veo , esta con un pequeño pajarito dándole de comer con su mano ella le dice algo y sonríe , lentamente me acerco a ella y veo a un chico alto rubio ojos verdes en un skate diciéndole algo ,

amo verla interactuar con otras personas creo que el simple echo de poder verla poder contemplarla eleva mi corazón ,me acerco y cuando me ve ambos me saludan

"hi callie " dice mi novia con una sonrisa , detesto estar aquí con tantas personas al rededor, solo quiero besarla

"hola arizona " le beso la mejilla

"bueno ,arizona gracias por escucharme ,que tengas un buen día " dice el chico

"gracias , agradezco que me consideres es algo que realmente me alaga" no entiendo de que es la conversación pero por dentro sonrió , arizona esta tan incomoda con el muchacho ,y el no se ha dado cuenta de eso

"nos vemos ,mañana " el chico dice y se acerca para besarle la mejilla pero arizona le estira la mano , esta es la parte que amo de ella , su lado gay ,claramente en esta escena me beneficia

subo al auto mi novia, conduce seriamente , no esta muy feliz creo que dejare de sonreír por un momento para que no se moleste conmigo cuando de pronto estaciona el auto en un servicentro ,  
ella me mire y me dice

"callie , sabes que quería ese chico "

"no , pero el se veía indefenso , o fue inapropiado con su vocabulario" le digo de forma muy seria

"no, sabes el me invito al baile , dijo que tenia un interés en mi "

"esto debería molestarme ,pero arizona , es gracioso porque estas tan seria?"

"es que yo quería decirte algo a ti, luego llego el y se lo dije a el "

"que le dijiste " le pregunto ya que no entiendo nada

"le dije que no puedo ir al baile con el porque iré con mi novia , pero yo quería preguntártelo, ahora es como que doy por sentado que iremos pero yo quiero ir contigo , se que dije que no me interesa pero es debido a que no tenia motivación luego estas tu, me gustaría que fueras mi cita ,pero me da nervios y he pensado en millones de formas de pedírtelo , he visto en Internet maneras románticas y graciosas de pedirle a tu novia como invitarla a un baile ,luego el vino y le dije que iría contigo y tu ni siquiera sabes que iras conmigo "

ella por un momento dejo de hablar para poder respirar se que no debo reír pero realmente es gracioso la diatriba que tiene

"ok,descuida el es un hombre ,lo superara,mañana invitara a alguna chica, yo no necesito formas románticas o graciosas , esta forma de pedírmelo es perfecta para mi, yo solo quiero ir si tu vas , estoy feliz de ser tu cita para el baile"

"enserio, lo dice?

"claro que es en serio ,arizona ,hey hey tu me invitaste para que los chicos dejaran de invitare a ti ?" le digo fingiendo seriedad para que mi novia se relaje

ella me mira seriamente y luego sonríe, sus manos llegan a mi cuello ,cuando cierro los ojos siento sus labios los cuales tenia mucha ganas de sentir hace horas,nuestros labios se mueven en sincronía en un beso tierno ,mis manos se dirigen a su hermosa cabellera rubia ,luego acaricio su rostro, picoteo su labio inferior como me fascina esta mujer ,elle me mira directo a los ojos ,y es cuando mi estomago se retuerce

"te amo ,aun no te vas y no sabes como te extraño"

no digo nada solo la beso, en un beso mas osado ya no existe respeto ni moderación mi boca va directamente a la suya, busco con deseperacion sentir su lengua tocando la mía ,

se que puede sonar morboso pero aquí no ahí morbosidad alguna , solo necesito sentirla , ella trata de dominar el beso ,mis ojos están cerrados mi manos van a su cuello, la electricidad recorre mi cuerpo ,puedo besar , sentir. hasta chupar su lengua con la mía pero rayos! esto no ayuda, los vidrios de sus auto están empañados debo controlar mi lado animal que ella enciende , sus manos comenzaron a entrar por debajo de mi camisa el beso cada vez sube en intensidad , ella maniobra su mano hasta llegar por debajo de mis pechos , esto es lo peor , es como una tortura dulce , quiero que se detenga pero también quiero sentir sus manos tocando mi cuerpo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo,  
yo comienzo inclinarme hasta ella y accidentalmente toque la bocina ,  
esto nos hizo saltar de golpe por el ruido ensordecedor ,nuestras caras están rojas y no precisamente de vergüenza , debo hacerme cargo de este asunto

"bebe , creo que debemos abrir las ventanas " abrimos ambas ventanas, el aire golpea nuestras caras y los vidrios se desempañan

ella es tan condenadamente excitante , no me dice nada solo me mire , como si me fuera a comer ,  
por suerte ,en el servicentro nadie nos observa , no quiero ir detenida por faltar el respeto a la moralidad y nose cuantas cosas que podría hacer en un auto

"si, debo llevarte a tu casa , para que te prepares para tu viaje "

ella comienza a conducir ,tranquilamente no decimos nada pero es como una despedida silenciosa ,se que son solo siete días pero la extrañare ,

"arizona ,sabes comprare mi vestido en los ángeles, buscare el mas hermoso para ser digna de mi cita "

"callie , puedes vestirte con un piyama y ya eres digna de mi"

"eso lo dices solo porque me quieres" le digo haciendo un gesto infantil en mi cara

"no, lo digo porque es la verdad y ademas, te amo" ella dice enviándome un beso son sus tiernos labios , ambas sonreímos

la conversación era ligera hasta que llegamos a mi casa , en este paso siempre trato de ser lo mas breve posible no es que le tema a mi hermana no me gustaría que mi niña , me vea discutiendo se que cuando me enojo puedo perder el control de mis palabras y jamas sometería arizona a que conozco mi lado poco gentil que solo mi familia sabe destacar es aquí que me despido no veré a mi novia en una semana nos besamos tiernamente le digo que la llamare y le enviare textos estoy feliz ya que soy su cita del baile .

**voz Arizona **

mi calliope hace tres días que esta en los ángeles, adisson se ha portada muy bien conmigo y phoenix bueno podría pensar que son amigos

yo estoy en el jardín de mi casa recostada de espaldas en el césped mirando las nubes pasar todas la noches converso con callie en skype claramente no es lo mismo que verla y tenerla a mi lado ,de pronto suena tim me despierta de mis pensamiento

"arizona ,ven vamos no sabes quien vino a conocernos y no es callie no te emociones "

me dirijo con mi hermano,a nuestra sala para encontrar a mi amigo phoenix con una chica nose de que trata esto pero mi amigo se ve muy feliz junto a la chica

"hola mi nombre es teddy tu debes ser arizona, phoenix me hablado mucho de ti "

"tu eres teddy oh, esto es genial pensé que estarías en New york "

"si ella debería estarlo pero vino para pasar sus vacaciones junto a mi y lo que es increíble iremos al baile "

mi amigo dice, el esta realmente feliz lo cual me deja muy feliz también

"teddy me alegro demasiado que estés aquí en boston phoenix habla mucho de ti, y ahora tu seras mi amiga te parece vamos al centro comercial por nuestro vestidos para el baile "

"claro ,eres muy amable "

así nos despedimos de los chicos y nos fuimos al centro comercial con mi nueva amiga, la tarde era agradable estuvimos mirando bastantes tiendas de ropa ,zapatos y cuando el cansancio empezó a consumirnos ,decidimos ir por un café , teddy es una gran compañera de compras es paciente y muy amistosa cuando por fin ya teníamos todo listo

buscamos una cafetería la conversación era amena ella me comentaba como conoció a mi amigo y la relación que tenían de pronto el día se arruino

"Que haces aquí ?, cuando entraste a este centro comercial no leíste donde dice expresamente prohibida la entrada a animales"

perfecto aria y un grupo de chicas esto es realmente diferente a lo que fue adisson ,aria escupe maldad y violencia en sus palabras pero nunca he sido una persona interesada en la violencia pero cuando debo golpear a alguien es una vez y fuerte aunque este no sera el caso por mucho que se lo merezca es la hermana de la persona que amo

"vamos teddy, se hace tarde "

"veras arizona no diré las cosas dos veces DEJA A MI HERMANA EN PAZ ,SIGUE CON TUS DEPRAVACIONES EN CUALQUIER PARTE LEJOS DE CALLIE , QUIZÁS A CUANTAS MUJERES LES LLENAS LAS CABEZA CON TU SUCIEDAD"

" aria también es un gusto, aunque me encantaría continuar con esta grata conversación pero realmente debo seguir reclutando mujeres a lesbo land "

nos retiramos teddy comienza a reír por mis palabras dejando a una aria muy molesta cuando llegamos al estacionamiento en busca de mi auto le digo a mi nueva amiga

"teddy como amiga no me juzgues por eso"

cuando regresamos a casa compartimos una deliciosa cena con mi familia, teddy y su novio lo que sucedió en el centro comercial no lo comentamos ya que no es relevante generar ese tipo de ignorancia por parte de aria

durante la cena todo fue tranquilo mis amigos se fueron ,yo subo a mi habitación estoy agotada de este día de compras y la emoción de por fin conocer a la novia de mi mejor amigo, comienzo a prepararme para la cama ,una vez terminada mi rutina diaria me recuesto en mi cama junto a mi neetbook lo enciendo para tener una vídeo llamada de mi novia que tanto extraño

"hola hermosa, no podía dormir sin ver tu ojos cautivantes"

"preciosa! te ves tan hermosa,te quiero"

" falta muy poco para tenerte en mi brazos arizona te quiero ,sabes compre un vestido muy lindo "

"enserio yo también hoy lo compre hey callie ,adivina quien vino"

"nose, quien vino pero te amoooooooooo"

"yo también te amo , calli , la novia de phoenix esta aquí en boston, y hoy fuimos a comprar nuestros vestidos para el baile "

"enserio bebe, phoenix debe estar muy feliz de tener e su novia junto a el imagino ya es tu amiga"

"claro ya es mi amiga, estoy muy feliz por eso, callie tienes cara de sueño"

"si,bebe estoy muy cansada pero te quería ver, gracias skype es posible"

"arizona ,sabes te debo preguntar algo, quieres pasar las dos semanas de vacaciones junto a mi y adisson teníamos planificado ir a Miami,pero me gustaría llevarte a que conocieras los lugares muy bellos que conozco de ese lugar"

"callie seria muy lindo pero Miami esta a 1800 kilómetros y debo consultar con mi padre "

"claro, si quieres yo puedo pedir permiso para ti ,aunque si el no esta de acuerdo aun así pasaremos en boston yo solo quiero estar contigo"

"yo también, callie dejare la llamada, estas muy cansada, no quiero que te desveles no olvides que te amo mucho y te extraño demasiado"

"hermosa, estar aquí me hace amarte mas ,estas en mis pensamiento cada segundo,te dejo,cuando estemos juntas no dejare de besarte ni abrasarte"

"te amo, callie buenas noches "

**voz callie **

estoy sentada en un restaurante junto a mi padre esta vez no es para hablar de negocios sino de nosotros ,mientras el habla por teléfono celular, yo estoy pensando que los días han pasado tan lentos, estos seis días sin la niña de ojos azules como el cielo ,como el océano, cabello rubio,sonrisa implacable y uno hoyuelos radiantes ,tengo incertidumbre hable con mi novia vía skipe, ella dijo que me daría una respuesta con respecto al viaje a Miami sea cual sea la respuesta de su padre aun así en el fondo de mi ser , me encantaría viajar junto a ella,mis pensamientos son sacudidos por la voz de mi padre.

"mija , sabes el viaje a España se pospuso, nose decir hasta cuando"

"papa, hemos hablado tantas veces de lo mismo, yo no quiero viaj..."

"dame un segundo para contestar esta llamada " dice mi padre

"mija, llega un momento en la vida que uno debe establecerse ,dejar la fiestas y pensar en el futuro en una familia y la estabilidad económica lo es todo ,sabes también lo he pensado y la mejor opción seria estudiar derecho como tu madre"

"papa hace mas de un mes que no veo a mi madre ,yo no quiero un trabajo para vivir mi vida de esa forma ,viajar de país en país , bueno si me encanta viajar ,pero tu y mama no viajan juntos "

"dame otro segundo" otra interrupción por el teléfono de mi padre

"calliope cuando crezcas aprenderás tantas cosas de la vida y sabrás que el amor es abstracto, dime tienes novio estas saliendo con alguien "

"si,la verdad que ..."

"disculpa mija un llamado importante"

"ok, era de la oficina, continua así que estas saliendo con alguien ,es bueno una relación siempre es bueno, cuéntame de ese caballero "

"padre sabes es alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo, y tu también le conoc... "

nuevamente soy interrumpida por el celular de mi padre

"calliope, debo ir hasta la oficina inmediatamente discúlpame, compensare este almuerzo"

estoy tan moleta siempre es lo mismo nose porque me doy el tiempo cuando se que el final sera siempre el mismo, mi padre se levante de la mesa toma su abrigo apresuradamente ,yo me levanto bruscamente estoy comenzando a hervir en ira y justo antes que moviera mi boca para hablar, lo cual estoy segura que sola saldrían palabras hirientes hacia mi padre suena mi cel ,

#mi padre me dio un 50% de permiso para viajar, el otro 50% depende de ti , te amo , solo un día mas, xoxoxo"

#enserio ,whoa whoa ! iré a tu casa y conseguiré ese 50% ,te extraño :( ...mañana podre estar junto a mi hermosa novia ...solo un día mas :) #

cuando tu novia te envía un mensaje de esa magnitud ya no existe villano alguno, mi sonrisa crece de forma gradual , mi padre se marcho del restaurante, creo que solo iré a tomar unas cuantas fotos y hacer un poco de turismo solo para amenizar el tiempo, cuando esperas con ansias con muchas ansias , el tiempo es una tortura ya me entenderán,

...

**nota del autor **

**Ana gracias por comentar cada capitulo, y si la homofobia es un tema muy interesante a tratar :)**

**J.J.O gracias por tu siempre apoyo en la historia **

**Lorena los capítulos vendrán con lo que estamos esperando gracias por tus comentarios **

**Alondra cada ves que comentan mas incentivan la historia :)**

**muy feliz que todos y todas estamos construyendo esta linda historia el cap 13 sera el baile de aniversario que les interesaría ? **

**la verdad siempre espero que comenten para subir capítulos para guiarme con su opiniones que les interesa leer , :)**

** besos y un abrazo a todos lo que me incentivan y apoyan !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**voz Callie**

hace dos días llegue de mi viaje , lo único que realmente deseaba era estar con mi novia para poder besar la y mimarla ,en cambio estoy sentada en el living de su casa, siendo interrogada por su padre , se que debo pedir permiso por ella y no es algo que me desagrade, su familia es muy unida y agradezco que de alguna manera me dejen entrar en su casa aceptándome , como la novia de arizona , tengo mucha ilusión de viajar a Miami con ella, pero su padre tiene algo que es extremadamente intimidante esto lo hace mas complicado, mientras arizona tim y barbara están en la cocina nose a quien pedir ayuda ,  
lo peor que podría suceder es que el, no permita que arizona viaje ,

dudo que el saque su arma y me de un tiro en la cabeza , me pregunto como puedo divagar hasta con mi pensamiento pero estar sentada frente al señor Robbins es totalmente dimensional.

"entiendo muy bien su propósito señorita Torres , dígame aparte de usted quien mas ira a ese viaje "

"adisson, mi amiga ella vendrá también "

"adisson, la misma chica que tenia un cierto descontento con mi hija? "

"no, osea si, comprenderá que eso es parte del pasado ,adisson ha demostrado ser una buena amiga para arizona"

"ya veo, pero eso no me deja para nada tranquilo , no he tenido la fortuna de conocer a adisson y sabiendo que ella desde un comienzo no fue una amiga para mi hija me temo que debo decirle ..."

no, no ,no ,antes que diga lo que no quiero escuchar , debo dar un giro positivo a esto ,arizona confía en que me puedo ganar el 50% de aprobación para nuestro viaje .

"phoenix, también vendrá con nosotras y usted lo conoce el es muy amigo de mi novi.. arizona "

"oh! oh! eso no lo sabia, quiero que usted comprenda que estará a mas de 1800 km de distancia, y por ningún motivo quiero saber que su amiga adisson pueda estar siendo un desagrado para mi hija, "

"señor Robbins yo jamas permitiré que alguien puede ser desagradable con su hija "

"dígame que sucedería si mi hija no quiere seguir siendo su novia"

que fue eso, arizona quiere terminar conmigo? solo me fui por una semana, que cambio?, ohh dios , su padre me advierte de algo? no entiendo es una estrategia de marine , una pregunta retorica ,vamos callie no ,no, no, mi mandíbula empieza a temblar ,  
no puedo llorar como un bebe delante del señor Robbins , quizás su padre me esta poniendo a prueba ok, respiro hondo para responder

" si arizona, desea terminar conmigo ,eso no quiere decir que yo termine mis sentimientos por ella y jamas haré nada que la pueda hacer sentir desprotegida menos cuando estaremos a 1800 kilómetros de casa"

su padre sonríe creo que mi respuesta ha sido la que el quería escuchar

" usted debe saber que la misión de un padre siempre es proteger a su hija, estoy muy satisfecho con usted por los meses que lleva siendo la novia de mi pequeña hija, pero aun así debo desconfiar ya que usted es mi enemigo,la seguridad de ella es fundamental y saber que estará lejos de casa por dos semanas , yo y barbara nos preguntaremos , si todo estará bien , usted es una persona 100% confiable para ella? traerá a mi hija de vuelta sin novedad ni problema alguno ?"

"comprendo que su hija es lo mas valioso para usted , yo le puedo asegurar que cuidare de ella ,no dejare pasar un día sin que tenga un llamado telefónico para que sepa como esta ,se que somos jóvenes pero tenga mi palabra que mis intenciones son totalmente desinteresada y de cariño por ella "

el me mira seriamente creo que no es necesario que diga que amo a su hija supongo que el lo tomara de mala manera o pensare que solo es un juego infantil

"muy bien, señorita Torres, es necesario que le diga que si mi hija tiene un problema llegare a la brevedad a Miami, quiero que nos llamen todos los días, si necesitan dinero no evite en llamarnos ,no permito que mi hija pase escasees ,ella tiene a su padres y puede contar con ellos independiente sea la hora y eso va para usted también"

"gracias señor Robbins, "

la interrogación ha terminado salgo feliz en busca de mi bebe , tengo la completa aprobación de los padres de mi hermosa novia, se que su padre se ve un poco estricto pero conmigo no debe temer no quiero nada mas que hacer feliz arizona ,

cuando salimos del living sus padres se quedan en casa

arizona me toma de la mano y me lleva al jardín,nos sentamos en el césped ella me mira directo a los ojos, ella es tan hermosa yo quería decir lo mucho que la amo pero solo sale de mi un gran suspiro , ella sonríe y besa mi mejilla nuestros dedos se entrelazan le digo mirándola tiernamente

"iremos a Miami"

"no dudaba de tu capacidad de convencimiento ,te quiero lo sabes cierto?"

"mmmm enserio ? lose, bebe yo te quiero muchisiiiiimo , pero sabes phoenix vendrá con nosotras "

"phoenix ?pensé que iríamos con adisson"

"estuve en un poco de aprietos pero tu crees que phoenix querrá venir?, podrías invitarlo,le dije a tu padre que el también ira con nosotras,"

"yo puedo convencer a mi amigo pero ten por seguro que sin teddy no ira "

"ok, eso no sera problema invitamos a teddy ,ella es agradable "

"si lo es, mmm callie sabes que tim también vendrá cierto?"

"porque vendrá tim ?"

"callie yo también estuve en aprietos y le dije a mi padre que vendrá tim con nosotras , te molesta ?"

"no,no para nada , solo que pensé que seriamos tu y yo, sabes bebe debo irme quede de juntarme con adisson para ver una películas en mi casa, ademas debo contarle lo del viaje "

ella me mira con decepción pero desde que llegue de mi viaje he pasado tiempo con mi novia y aria esta en casa, seria muy incomodo invitar a arizona a casa,

"ok, disfruten su noche de chicas , te extrañare yo me quedare con tim noche de hermanos supongo "

sonrió y beso a mi novia me despido de su familia este poco tiempo he estado, mas en casa de los Robbins que de mi propia casa, no es que me queje pero creo que me estoy acostumbrando a la comodidad de los Robbins

después del trayecto a pie hasta mi casa , me recibe una muy feliz aria es algo frecuente desde que aria se entero que, iré al baile con tim, un chico, ella no lo conoce solo sabe que es un hombre , se que es una mentira fea pero es extraño ir al baile de la mano de una mujer en realidad para los demás lo es, yo muero por ir con mi niña , adisson me saca rápidamente de mi aturdimiento

"callie ,estoy tan feliz de que me enviaste ese texto , dos semanas en Miami sera asombroso"

"si,sera genial pero ya no iremos en auto somos muchos "

"no importa como iremos ,lo importante es que iremos extraño el clima de Miami"

"lose ,adi ,estoy feliz que iré con mi novia"

"realmente estas mal"

"sabes adi ,estoy muy enamorada de arizona , no puedo pensar como viví antes sin ella"

"ok, ok, creo que hoy nada de películas saldremos a bailar "

"no, pensé que veríamos películas "

"call , solo iremos a bailar ,disfrutar no iremos a buscar mujeres , aunque no lo creas arizona me agrada, desde que estas con ella ,eres como... feliz"

"enserio lo crees "

"claro , no te había visto tan feliz desde... , bueno creo que esta seria la primera vez y eso me agrada "

"bueno si lo dices porque quieres que te acompañe a bailar has hecho un gran trabajo, me cambiare "

cuando subí para cambiarme iba a llamar a arizona pero su teléfono esta descargado , quería avisarle que saldría con mi amiga y mi hermana , bueno deberé llamarla mas tarde, la verdad me agrada cuando aria cambia su estado anímico, solo divertirnos como cuando eramos peque ñas , no puedo mentir siempre he extrañado a aria que vuelva hacer la hermana protectora que una vez fue, y esta noche sera agradable ,

"bueno callie , no tenemos toda la noche ,de la forma que te vistas estarás bien, solo vamos "

"ok, aria solo intentaba hacer una llamada a... "

alcance a omitir a quien se dirigía la llamada, se que nuestros puntos de vistas son muy distintos y detesto que odie a la persona que amo pero ella es mi hermana, mi familia daría todo para que pudiera entenderme quiero tener a mi hermana junto a mi , pero ella solo me divide , aunque , esta tan ilusionada que saldré con tim debe pensar que me interesa sentimentalmente, yo me siento cruel ,diciéndole la verdad que solo tim vendrá a buscarme a mi casa para juntarme con mi novia ,  
no puedo culpar a aria, cuando comencé a experimentar sentimientos con chicas yo no podía comprenderme, no quería esta vida, como puedo hacer que aria me comprenda a mi ,cuando hasta yo tuve un gran proceso de aceptación conmigo misma pero hoy no , hoy quiero disfrutar a mi hermana y mi mejor amiga.

"bueno chicas vamos a un bar ,el mejor de boston" dice una muy feliz y sonriente aria,mientras conducía

"adi, debes saber que si mi hermana dice que es el mejor es porque así debe ser"

"ok, aria pero debes saber que soy exigente , no cualquier bar es digno de mi"

"por favor! adi , con dos copas estarás bailando en cualquier lugar"

así fue nuestro viaje hasta el famoso bar recomendado por mi hermana, yo y adi no paramos de reírnos una broma tras otra , cuando ya llegamos a nuestro destino,echo un ultimo vistazo a mi teléfono celular , sonrió ampliamente ,ya que veo un texto de mi niña .

#no podre conectarme a Internet :( ... pero si te vas a dormir, te dejo las buenas noches,xoxoxo"

le respondo inmediatamente

"bebe, soy tan afortunada de tener una novia, que cada día, me da las buenas noches,te extraño "

de esa forma pongo mi celular en mi bolso y junto a mis compañeras de fiesta nos acercamos a una mesa pero antes pasamos por la barra para buscar nuestros tragos ,

un momento arizona se molestara por no decirle que estoy en un bar? no es como que sea un secreto solo estoy con mi hermana y mi amiga, no veo que sea algo malo, que pasa si aria le dice que fui a un bar y le diga una mentira , mi cabeza se enloquece ,arizona confía en mi , no estoy mintiendo, cuando la vea le diré que salí a un bar , para disfrutar, bueno reconozco que nunca he estado en una relación serie ,y bueno enamorada eso me hace tan feliz

"hey call, desde cuando te volviste tan pensativa"

"aria, ven dejemos nuestras cosas aquí y vamos a bailar "

así las tres de nosotras vamos a la pista de baile, sonriendo y bailando la música esta muy fuerte ,estoy muy feliz de compartir con mi hermana sin discusiones solo ella y yo , de pronto se nos acercan dos chicos invitándonos a bailar

"chicas desean bailar " a lo que aria responde

"no , gracias hoy es una noche de hermanas, pero me puedes dar tu numero y dejamos el baile para otro momento " sonrió aria nunca pierde oportunidad para coquetear con nadie , pero saber que soy importante para mi hermana me hace sentir un orgullo inmenso,

saltamos ,gritamos en la pista de baile adison se nos perdió ,es típico de ella perderse de todos modos ,cuando comienzo a cansarme de tanta actividad física ,salimos de la pista de baile, yo junto aria nos vamos de vuelta a nuestra mesa,es una noche bastante agradable,

mientras aria va por mas tragos el cual ya seria su tercero yo solo me conforme con dos, ahora solo gaseosa no quiero que el alcohol se suba a mi cabeza ,  
de pronto me doy cuenta que una chica me esta observando , una chica alta, pelirroja con un vestido que acentúa su figura, yo esquivo la mirada , rápidamente saco mi teléfono celular ,el cual no tenia ni llamadas ni textos ,  
de pronto levanto la mirada, otra vez esa mujer observándome hacemos contacto visual ,el cual me sonrojo , realmente estas señales de chicas me parecen extrañas, pero la forma de mirarme que tenia ella, mientras bebía su trago ,tengo la certeza que su mirada era totalmente coqueta , me concentro en mi teléfono una vez mas, esperando a mi hermana ,escucho una voz ,levanto la mirada

"hola, lamento interrumpir pero no puedo dejar de decir que te he visto bailar "

"oh ,ok gracias" su voz tilda seducción, su mirada me incomoda es como si me viera a través de mi ropa

"mi nombre es dev, y ya que eres una gran bailarina me encantaría mostrarte unos nuevos pasos de baile que de seguro te podrían encantar " whoa! si, esta chica no tiene nada de rodeos pero antes que le responda ella me dice

"estoy segura que no solo eres una gran bailarina ,realmente seria interesante invitarte una copa" ok yo no he hecho nada inapropiado pero debo detenerla antes que siga hablando ,no es que para mi sea una tentación pero siento incomodidad en su forma de hablar.

"dev,agradezco tus ganas e interés pero estoy segura que mi novia no estaría muy contenta"

"oh,lo siento no sabia que tenias novia ,pero ella no esta aquí contigo, estoy segura que la chica que te acompaña no es tu novia "

claro eso es obvio ya que addi, esta bailando con todo chico que se le acerque y mi hermana bueno nose donde esta ,se tarda con los tragos

"no, mi novia no vino conmigo"

"bueno, en ese caso ella no tiene porque enterarse de un baile completamente inocente y tal vez unas copas "

"ok,dev ,me encanta tu entusiasmo,solo vine con mis amigas a disfrutar la noche , pero mi desinterés por ti o cualquier persona que no sea mi novia es rotundo,"

"lamento incomodarte ,solo pensé que seria divertido que ínter actuemos"

que quiere decir con "ínter actuar" de todos modos no veo que sea algo muy inocente

"no créeme ,con la única persona que es divertido ínter actuar es con mi novia ,la cual respeto y amo ,si me disculpas por mi manera poco cordial pero realmente , quiero disfrutar con mis amigas "

la chica me mira asombrada , estoy muy orgullosa de decirle que amo a mi novia y no tengo interés de bailar con nadie , aunque si arizona no estuviera en mi vida la historia seria completamente diferente , pero desde que salí, de mi casa no he dejado de pensar en mi niña que debe estar en su casa durmiendo ,me pregunto si estará soñando conmigo , el solo hecho de pensar en ella, mi corazón salta, mi piel se eriza ,mi estomago revolotea

se me acerca por fin! mi hermana que no se porque tardo tanto

"cal, lo siento sabes encontré un chico muy educado el y su amigo quieren salir con nosotras,me dieron su numero por si te interesa"

"aria, no estoy interesada" le digo a mi hermana esto me destroza ella es como un ni o que pide con tanta ilusión el regalo, un juguete que siempre deseo y siento que soy la mala de la historia negándoselo ,su decepción se nota, eso hunde mi corazón ella me responde con una leve esperanza en su voz

"verdad ,tim y el baile eso sera emocionante, aun recuerdo mi ultimo baile es lo mas importante uno debe ir con la persona que ama ,si tienes esa oportunidad no debes dejarla pasar después de el ultimo baile todo cambia en su mayoría, es para mejor ,una etapa que jamas olvidaras "

escuchar sus palabras dejan un nudo en mi garganta ella no se da cuenta ,es como si una parte de su cerebro estuviera bloqueado , ella dice ir con la persona que amas? , pero es con esa persona que no iré para que ella este bien , sin embargo dice, ve, con la persona que amas , se que ella bloquea a mi novia en su cabeza , no lo comprendo piensa que la olvide? que de pronto ya no estoy con ella ? que la persona que amo es tim? yo creo que habla mas por ella que por mi, siento la tristeza en su voz,

"aria , tu realmente quieres que vaya con la persona que amo?"

"por supuesto , call eres mi hermana , mi pequeña hermana la que me imitaba muchas veces,te amo , eres un trozo de mi vida, no quiero nada mas que tu felicidad, se que he hecho cosas que no corresponden pero quien no ha mentido o traicionado "

"lose, aria también te extraño, cuando eramos pequeñas e inseparables ,mil travesuras ,pero las cosas cambian yo he cambiado, quiero ser sincera si me dices que realmente quieres que vaya con la persona que amo, no es tim ni ningún otro chico con quien deseo ir es con mi novi..."

"no , no callie no lo digas , ella te esta llevando de la mano al infierno y tu no estas haciendo nada para evitarlo, crees que no me duele ,hermanita por favor ,eso no existe , es una mujer y tu eres una mujer, no se puede ,call,  
por una razón es una aberración, mírate eres hermosa , dulce ,tierna, sincera pero estas tirando tu vida a un volcán lleno de lava , esas personas son enfermas te lavan la cabeza, mira lo que ya ha hecho contigo, yo te puedo ayudar en lo que sea, pero vamos hermanita solo tienes que poner un poco de tu parte "

los ojos de ari están llenos de lagrimas a pesar de la gente a nuestro alrededor riendo,bailando la música estridente ,yo no escucho nada mas que las suplicas de mi hermana, como puedo ser tan cruel con ella ,yo no pongo en discusión mis sentimientos por arizona yo la amo eso no cambiara , pero como explicar a una persona que simplemente no entiende , nunca lo hará ,a pesar de nuestras diferencias con mi hermana , es el dolor por no comprender la una de la otra,esto duele verla así, derramando lagrimas suplicante , ella me toma de la mano tierna mente

"callie te amo , no sabes como duele saber todo lo que tendrás que sufrir , me desgarra y lo peor de todo es que tu quieres eso"

"aria, yo te amo pero como tu estas interesada en los chicos yo estoy interesada en las chicas ,no es arizona, si no fuera ella , seria otra chica , no se trata de lo que yo quiera o no quiera, es algo que es parte de mi esencia por mas que he querido cambiar no puedo ,tampoco puedo fingir para que todos estén a gusto , que pasa conmigo que pasa con lo que yo siento , no son personas aberrantes yo soy parte de esas personas y no me considero aberrante estoy segura que tu tampoco me consideras de esa forma "

"cal, lo que sucede es que tu no eres como ellos, tu eres mi hermana, te ayudare ,saldremos de esto como cuando ,estuviste con problemas en el alcohol , cuando los truenos te asustaban venias a mi habitación yo te contaba una historia y se pasaba tu miedo o cuando esa chica. recuerdas la que solo quería golpearte porque no le agradabas , aun recuerdo cuando puse su cabeza en el charco , jamas te volvió a molestar, esto es lo mismo, mi deber es protegerte se que he fallado pero ahora estoy aquí dispuesta , lamento tanto haberte dejado pasar por esto sola, quizás si yo hubiera estado mas presente en tu vida esto seria tan diferente"

ella comienza a limpiar sus lagrimas se levanta de la mesa y se retira diciéndome que se ira a casa dejándome en el bar ,ella no puede no esta noche, lidiar con todo ,  
yo no puedo ir contra mi , yo no pedí esto,insisto como pedir que te comprendan ,cuando uno mismo tuvo un proceso difícil en la aceptación , nuestro camino no son los mismo y si quiero tener una adecuada relación con mi hermana, es dejarla en su idea de vida perfecta pero yo no puedo mentirle ya no lo haré me levanto dirigiéndome al baño para limpiar mis lagrimas esto realmente duele.

cuando estoy de frente al espejo pienso porque para mi todo debe ser tan complicado, termino secando mis lagrimas cuando soy interrumpida por una voz a mi espalda

"hola, emm ...sabes te estuve observando y emm ..estas bien ?"

"si m.m.m , claro , estoy bien de verdad" seco mis lagrimas cuando estoy frente a ella

"sabes la gente habla y mucho, honestamente se muchas cosas sobre ti"

"oh! claro te refieres a ..., fantástico !" escucho todo mi conversación con mi hermana

"lo es, sabes de hecho lo es! sabes cuanta gente habla de ti?, realmente les agradas , te respetan y muchos de ellos les interesas demasiado,  
pensé que deberías saberlo porque ahora estas triste pero cuando ya no lo estés , cuando no quieras estar mas triste, habrá gente esperando por ti ,

"si gente como quien ?" levanto una ceja de incredulidad

"m.m.m aparte de yo ,luego yo ,callie te amo, siempre esperare por ti "

"nose que haces aquí, cuando deberías estar durmiendo y soñando conmigo , pero agradezco que este aquí te amo tanto Arizona Robbins"

mi niña se me acerca y me da un tierno beso que mágicamente todas mis lagrimas son borradas,la tomo de la cintura pongo mi nariz en su cuello besándola ella deja sus manos en mi mejilla,y se que me va a reprender

"callie, vamos te llevare a casa, llevaremos a adisson también ,que fue la que me llamo "

es tan misteriosa la vida hace unos minutos rompía en llanto por no ser capaz de hacer feliz a aria, mi pequeño mundo se destosa y luego mi novia sale de la nada , limpia mis lagrimas y claro me lleva a casa ,ella me toma de la mano saliendo del bar , estas pequeñas actitudes son la que me tienen enamorada de arizona , tengo tantas cosas materiales , pero ella supera todo ,su mano acariciando la mía sus besos, ya no tengo duda que es con ella con quien quiero estar.

**...**

**NOTA : debo manifestar que estoy tan inmensamente agradecida por sus comentarios se que me desaparecí , pero estuve muy triste eso me dejo un poco en shock ya que soy una gran fans de calzona , **

**pero ustedes me han hecho darme cuenta, que con esta historia nuestras mentes vuelan, !**

**ya comencé con el 15 :) vamos por caminos mas felices nada de drama muy tenso , díganme que les apetece en el baile? que giros les interesaria?**

**ustedes no saben como llenan mi alegría con sus comentarios y me incentivas, seguire porque ustedes son lo maximo! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15  
**

**voz Arizona**

estoy de pie frente a mi auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela, cierro los ojos por un par de segundo con la ilusión de cuando los vuelva abrir ,no vea pintura blanca en todo mi auto, mensajes con improperios ,un foco roto, papel higiénico ,basura y gaseosa derramadas sobre el techo y ventanas ,  
siento nauseas al ver este desastre intencionado , debo reflexionar se que las personas que han hecho esto quieren precisamente mi irritación,enfado, pero yo no soy así, tengo paciencia puedo sacar lo positivo en esto ,no entiendo cual es la razón de este daño ni el porque.

antes de limpiar para utilizarlo ya que el día en la escuela ha terminado y en la noche tengo una cita con mi hermosa morena , pensar en ella me hace olvidar todo lo malo no dejare que este momento empañe mi sonrisa , comienzo a poner poco a poco mi auto en la normalidad ,aunque es difícil sacar la pintura de las ventanas ,  
pero por ningún motivo llegare a casa con mi auto en este estado ,

"hey necesitas ayuda ,creo que tu 'novio' no podrá socorrerte"

sigo con mi auto sin poner atención a las palabras de izzy, ella es la responsable de este lió , es bastante extraño siempre que estoy con callie esta chica ni se me acerca, pero cuando estoy sola no pierde oportunidad ,al parecer ella esta muy preocupada de los horarios de callie,

"hey ,no seas mal educado, que clase de rey del baile, quieres ser si no respetas a quienes te dan un poco de ayuda"

uff! creo que me iré, el auto lo podre limpiar en cualquier lugar lejos de ella,nose que le fastidia mas el echo de que la ignoro o que no dejo de limpiar mi auto sin llevar una sonrisa cuando comienzo a subirme ,veo que ella tiene un gran balde de agua listo y dispuesto para dejarlo caer sobre mi ,

"dije que quería ayudarte y eso haré"

antes de que el mayor desastre caiga sobre mis hombros cierro los ojos pero escucho una voz, y es una amigable

"steven, steven ,eres tan cobarde ,que te desquitas con arizona cuando tu problema es con callie, cuando aceptaras el echo que ella es mejor que tu, por mas que desees la corona de reina del baile, dudo que este año lo ganes y sabes que es lo peor, terminaras la escuela este año y jamas pudiste vencer a tu máximo rival"

"adisson ,cuando fue que te volviste activista por los derechos homosexuales,"

"déjame pensar ,creo que fue el mismo día que conociste de forma profunda a cada uno de los chicos del equipo de fútbol solo para obtener votos extras "

wow wow wow! no se si esta es una discusión, o un debate ,ambas se miran a los ojos y sus palabras llenas de sarcasmo y risa sutil con palabras llenas de ironía

"vamos arizona yo te ayudo con esto"

la mejor amiga de mi novia me dice , se que en el fondo esta molesta ya que no dice nada mientras me ayuda con mi auto, izzy se aleja dejando el balde de agua que estaba muy dispuesta a derramarlo sobre mi si no hubiera sido por addison ,

"adisson, emm agradezco la intervención "

"sabes arizona , yo muchas veces he disfrutado ser desagradable ,recuerdas? , pero he madurado y debo decir que eres la novia de mi mejor amiga , eso merece todo mi respeto"

"ohh! gracias " le digo mientras las dos estamos limpiando el auto ,utilizamos el balde de agua para limpiar la pintura ,

"sabes, izzy siempre ha tenido cierta cuota de envidia hacia callie, ya que siempre a sido la mas popular o porque gano la corona consecutivamente y no te ofendas pero los chicos mas guapos del equipo de fútbol querían estar con callie,  
arizona créeme que si tu no fueras mujer ,izzy ya hubiera intentado algo , pero el hecho de que seas mujer complica las cosas para steven, le es mas fácil provocar a callie ofendiendo y humillando a su novia, osea a ti, en ves de acostarse con algún novio de Torres y considerando que callie es gay "

"bueno eso me hace sentir mejor supongo, se que callie tiene mucha gente que se le acerca y la rodea pero nada es como parece ser, por lo visto tu eres su única amiga y también lo respeto,"

"arizona yo se que soy inmadura en ocasiones pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga un corazón"

"adisson te puedo pedir que omitas esto con callie, no digo que le ocultes ni nada solo que si ella no se ha enterado es mejor no mencionarlo"

"como quieras ,pero si callie me pregunta algo yo le diré todo ,"

así fue como mi auto volvió hacer el que un día fue, a excepción del foco,

mi conversación con adisson fue agradable cuando la fui dejar hasta su casa pensé en pasar por la casa de mi novia , pero ella me ha pedido que la llame siempre ante se ir , y si la llamo para decir que estoy cerca no seria sorpresa,  
un suspiro al aire y antes de volver a mi casa pasare a comprar un foco, si quiero salir de noche debo comprar uno,

llegando al centro comercial nose a que tienda debo ir ,ahora que recuerdo callie me recomendó una cuando su auto se descompuso, ella me comento de un lugar perfecto creo que ha ese lugar iré , reconozco debí haber invitado a mi padre o mi hermano para tener un mayor asesoramiento ,cuando busco el foco indicado se me acerca un joven como de 23 años

"hola , veo que buscas un foco , si me dices el modelo de tu auto puedo ayudarte a buscar uno"

"gracias , la verdad no se mucho de autos, pero es muy importante que compre un foco hoy "

"has venido al lugar indicado mi nombre es raul , soy encargado de esta tienda"

"gracias raul eres muy amable "

el sonríe a mis palabras, mientras caminamos por diferentes artículos de automóvil , observo las características de raul ,la cual llaman mi atención nose si es su sonrisa ,o su color de piel pero es el mismo color que tienen callie , su sonrisa , sus ojos marrones ,creo que el es la versión masculina de callie ,eso me hace sonreír y recordar a mi novia el me mira y me dice

"ves te lo dije este es el foco perfecto ,creo que nuestro paseo por la tienda llego a su fin"

"gracias eres realmente amable y gentil "

"descuida es mi trabajo , es lo que debo hacer"

" aunque sea un trabajo todo depende de la voluntad y tu la tienes eso es muy agradable"

el me sonríe yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, inmediatamente le aclaro cualquier mal entendido

"en caso que no lo sepas ,tengo novia por si piensas que estoy coqueteando porque no es lo que estoy haciendo "

"descuida , es agradable poder ayudar a gente tan entusiasta como tu , yo tampoco coqueteo tengo novia , así que ambos tenemos novia "

el me dice y ambos sonreímos debo cancelar mi foco y volver a casa

"bueno raul , ha sido un agrado que tengas buen día "

conforme me retiro de la tienda doy un vistazo a mi teléfono, nada ni llamada ni texto de mi novia me dirijo a casa por suerte mi auto esta en perfecto estado ,  
al estacionarlo en el garaje, estro a mi casa y escucho una voz

"señorita estas son horas de llegar " dice mi novia fingiendo enfado y disgusto

"calliiiiii que haces aquí"

" te extrañe , quería sorprenderte pensé que llegarías temprano a casa, si te llamaba no seria una sorpresa "

dice mi novia deja sus manos sobre mis caderas y besa mi mejilla ella por lo general es mas efusiva pero mi padre esta en el living ,aunque mis padre no tienen ningún problema con que tenga novia, aun así callie es muy respetuosa ante mi padre ,ella tiene estos pequeños gestos y detalles son lo que me hacen adorarla ella toma mi mano y vamos hasta la cocina ,

"arizona solo para que lo tomes en consideración he estado durante dos horas aquí con tu padre, siendo interrogada , el día que estés molesta conmigo ,deber recordar esto"

"callie estas diciendo que es un sacrificio estar con mi padre o en mi casa"

"ohh ! lo siento lo arizona yoo...ok, lo estoy haciendo muyyy bienn"

" esta bien , lo entiendo"

"enserio pensé que estabas molesta"

"callie,solo estaba bromeando ,"

"ohh, ok entonces apestas en las bromas"

me acerco lentamente pongo un mechón de cabello marron detrás de la oreja izquierda de mi novia , ella me acerca hacia su cuerpo tomanome de las caderas,mi nariz rosa su mejilla, se que esta sonriendo ,mis labios van directo a los suyos ,Pero esta vez se trata en marcar la intensidad, ella y su lengua asomando y deslizar a lo largo de la longitud de un labio inferior concedo el permiso ,creo que podría morir al sentirla de esta forma, su sabor su aroma, ella me apega mas a su cuerpo , no puedo resistir la tentación de buscar su lengua para hacer contacto con la mía ,la pasión esta haciéndose cargo de mis actos , mi manos van a su cuello,no puedo respirar pero tampoco quiero dejar de acariciar su lengua con la mía , esta sensación es abrumadora ,

se que esto no esta bien , mis padres están en casa pero antes de tener cualquier pensamiento coherente mi novia dice alejándome completamente pero de forma sutil mi ojos aun están pesado aun no logro abrirlos cuando escucho

"arizona , tengo entradas al cine recuerdas debemos salir"

"claro, voy cambiarme y bajo tu solo espera 10 minutos y bajo"

mientras yo subo a mi habitación callie se queda con tim en el living , yo se que le dije a callie que quería esperar pero me pueden culpar cuando mi muy sexy novia me toca , me besa o tan solo me mira con esos hermosos ojos marrones, pierdo la conciencia y el momento se apodera de mi , esto es tan vergonzoso pero ese beso , ha arruinado mi ropa interior ,me daré una ducha rápida esto supera todo lo normal solo espero que callie no lo haya notado y haya sido el motivo de su cambio de animo,

cuando salimos de casa, callie se despide de mi familia nuestras manos están entrelazadas ella me sonríe coquetamente ella se ve alucinante con su chaqueta de cuero , pantalones vaqueros dios!, ella me dice algo pero no logre escuchar, mis hormonas están desorbitas , el deseo de tenerla ,poder tocarla ,acariciarla saber que puede ser mía, solo mía

"bebe, que estas pensado,tierra llamando a luna"

"lo siento , estaba pensado que decías"

"te decía, si quieres yo puedo conducir ,bebe estas bien , tus mejillas estas coloradas"

"si,si por favor ,es todo tuyo...el auto ...qui...ro ...decir...manejar ...puedes hacerlo "

"arizona , realmente me estas preocupando , pero descuida aquí estoy para cuidar de ti"

callie es tan tierna , sutil e instintiva, ella esta al volante yo pongo mi mano en su muslo necesito sentir su contacto , pero este contacto es totalmente inocente,ella me sonríe de vez en cuando

"sabes mi padre me ofreció estudiar derecho , creo que sera oportuno"

"ok, me parece bien tener opciones "

se que mi respuesta ha molestado a callie ya que su vista se concentro solo en el camino , yo se que prometimos hablar las cosas para no enredarnos en malos entendidos cuando llegamos al cine nos estacionamos y antes que mi novia baje del auto sujeto su mano ,

"callie, yo quiero estar contigo independiente lo que estudies ,pero debes hacer algo que tu quieras"

"lo siento,bebe yo no quise incomodarte solo que eres tan importante para mi, que cuando tengo que decidir algo sobre mi vida , yo quiero que me digas si estas de acuerdo , pensé por un momento que no te importaba"

"no digas eso, estamos juntas yo no sabia que mi opinión importaba"

"arizona , mi amor , eres como mi tanque de oxigeno claro que me importa, aveces se que me falta el valor y me callo tantas cosas pero recuerdas tu estas en mi plan yo estoy en el tuyo?"

"por supuesto de eso no ahí duda alguna, te amo ahora vamos a ver esa película ok"

cuando entramos a la sala de cine nos sentamos en la parte mas alta callie me encaminaba tomándome de la cintura y caminaba tras de mi ,tomamos haciendo cómodamente ,callie me susurra

"vuelvo de inmediato, cuida mi puesto " me dice bromeando y se retira el cine esta bastante lleno, la sala esta totalmente oscura no pasaron ni cinco minuto y callie ya esta de vuelta con dos gaseosas diet y un gran balde de Pop Corn

"este asiento esta reservado?" me pregunta seriamente

"si, de mi novia" cuando le respondo ella se sienta y me besa fue un beso ligero pero tierno

la película comienza ,la verdad que es muy interesante todo es tranquilo, ya hemos comido mucha mas de la mitad de ese balde de Pop Corn, nuestras manos están entrelazadas yo acurruco mi cabeza en el hombreo de mi novia, de pronto escucho que ella me susurra al oído provocando una revolución en mi estomago una vez mas.

"eres hermosa, lo digo por sino lo habías notado ,tienes mi corazón tan enamorado"

yo no puedo decirle nada , que se dice en este momento gracias, ok, lo entiendo , solo giro mi cabeza golpeo mis labios contra los de ella ,no pido autorizan alguna, mi lengua explora de forma inmediata toda la boca de mi novia , cuando por fin nuestras lenguas se encuentran una explosión sacude mi cuerpo y cuando estoy deseando mas ,

callie me aleja de forma sutil dejando su brazo sobre mis hombro , se que es una indirecta ,yo no quiero faltar el respeto de ella , trato de controlar mis impulsos y me posiciono de forma que mi cabeza quede nuevamente en la posición anterior ,callie me abraza contra ella ,estar en sus brazos en reconfortante es algo que las palabras no son nada a esta sensacional de tranquilidad de protección, aveces me asusta que esto termine, pero eso no ahí que pensarlo no ahora .

la película ha terminado,creo que si me preguntan que tal era la película pues nose , yo creo que esta dormí en los brazos de mi nena,pero lo ultimo que hice fue poner mi atención en el film,cuando volvemos al auto callie me invita algo para cenar pero le respondo que no,

"bebe entonces te llevare a casa ,

"no, callie yo te iré a dejar a tu casa , no tienes auto y no permitiré que camines a esta horas de la noche , o tomes un taxi , nose habla mas, créeme no te conviene estar contra mi "

"uff, ok, lo que la niña quiera, pero déjame llevarte a un lugar antes ok "

callie va conduciendo conforme no acercamos al destino ya entiendo las intenciones de mi novia,ella estaciona y se baja corre abrirme la puerta ,

"recuerdas este lugar , esta vista y estas estrellas aquí en este hermoso mirador de Boston, bajo la luna un día cualquiera ,mi vida cambio y no se si seria capaz de volver a lo que una vez fui,después que te conocí y nos besamos y en ese beso di todo lo que soy"

"claro que recuerdo este lugar, callie me haces tan inmensamente feliz ,que aveces pienso si esto es real o un sueño al que jamas quiero despertar,estar junto a ti , es es... nena nose ni como explicarlo aveces el temor me invade porque yo tengo la novia que cualquier persona desearía pero sin embargo estas conmigo ,,aquí compartiendo tarde familiares con un padre que se te incomoda, las noches de viernes y sábados vas a mi casa, para compartir una película familiar en ves de salir alguna fiesta , pero aun me elegís a mi lo que digo aquí es que estoy tan enamorada de ti que me da miedo, perderte"

"espérame un segundo"

callie volvió al auto puso su reproductor de mp4

"Arizona Robbins , aquí bajo el cielo estrellado de Boston en este encantador mirador, deseas bailar conmigo esta canción"

claro , que acepto y la música comenzó a sonar ,callie me toma de la cintura su cabeza y sus labios cerca de mi oído,mis manos en su espalda mi nariz rosando su cuello , nos movemos al compás de la letra y mi encantadora novia comenzó a susurrarme cada letra de la canción , mis emociones han aflojado una lagrima brota de mi mejilla y beso el cuello de mi hermosa callie , yo creo en ella , porque cada palabra que sale de su labios hacen palpitar mi corazón,la canción se desvanece y es solo la voz de ella cantando para mi,

"Usted fija el maquillaje tan ...  
Supongo que no sabes que eres hermosa

Probar todos los vestidos que usted es dueña  
Estuviste bien en mis ojos hace media hora  
y si el espejo no lo hará más claro  
yo voy a ser quien le hará saber

De todas las chicas ¡Usted es mi única chica, no hay nadie en el mundo

esta noche Todas las estrellas, las haces brillar como si fueran tuyas,

No es nadie en el mundo,

pero tú y yo Tú y yo no hay nadie en el mundo,

sino que se detiene la habitación cuando andamos en la luz del punto,todo el mundo está mirando Recomendar, a todas estas personas que están perdiendo su tiempo de pie en la fila Porque tú eres toda mía!

Y esta noche no voy a dejar que el sentimiento muere nunca quiero dejar de lado

De todas las chicas ¡Usted es mi única chica no hay nadie en el mundo esta noche

Todas las estrellas,

que los hacen brillar como si fueran tuyas no hay nadie en el mundo,

pero tú y yo Tú y yo no hay nadie en el mundo

Sigues pensando si eres lo que estoy queriendo

ni siquiera tiene que tratar Oh , usted no tiene que tratar no lo intentas,

no intente usted no tiene que tratar de Oh!

De todas las chicas ¡Usted es mi única chica no hay nadie en el mundo

esta noche Todos las estrellas no brillan más que tú no hay nadie en el mundo,

pero tú y yo Tú y yo, tú y yo Nadie en el mundo esta noche no hay

nadie en el mundo, pero usted y yo"

**...**

**nota del autor agradezco el apoyo y las criticas ya que ustedes dirigen esta historia,**

**estoy muy al tanto de calzona , es por ello que las #cito# , en mi fic, los fans notaran los detalles , ccomenten que sus ideas alimentan la historia**

**ustedes me dan esperanza y fe en Calzona por favor sigamos firmes a la ilusión!**

**mientras tanto este fic, no sacara de cualquier depresión!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

**voz Callie**

"DESPIERTA! "

Cielos!.. mi cabeza estalla por un grito horrendo, apenas puedo abrir los ojos para despejar el sueño y siento una persona subiendo a mi cama ,

"adisson que demonios ,bájate de mi cama ,addii... enseriooo...no saltes en mi cama, menos con zapatos me ensuciaras todo,adisson Mongomery compórtate como la adulta que eres"

"hey calli..ope , hoy es el baile ..el ultimo de nuestras vidas ,y luego tendremos dos semanas de vacaciones en Miami, pero dos semanas sin ver al profesor stark sin álgebra ,ademas tengo un vestido hermoso, oh! debemos ir a la peluquería tenemos un reserva debo verme hermosa para mi cita con kevin"

"ok ,ok .entiendo tu emoción , primero deja de saltar en mi cama , segundo no me llames calliope sabes que no me gusta , de hecho lo odio, el baile es en la noche y los planes han cambiado tim, me vendrá a buscar para poder juntarme con mi novia ,adisson sabes que te quiero, pero ese tal kevin no me agrada es un pretencioso "

"arizona te llama calli...ope y no veo que te desagrade , sabes no puedo romper con kevin justo hoy ,después del baile iremos a un hotel ya sabes tenemos reservas , tu tienes planeado algo con arizona esta noche, ya sabes de lo que hablo "

mi muy entrometida amiga, me pregunta lo bueno es que por fin dejo de saltar en mi cama porque el tema se puso un poco serio

"arizona puede llamarme como quiera nunca es un problema , sabes adi no lose , yo tenia planeado algo con mi novia pero no hemos hablado de ello y me da nervios quizás ella ni siquiera piensa en eso y no quiero dar una mala imagen que solo quiero estar con ella por ...o nose "

"callie por favor ,cuanto tiempo llevas con arizona ,ella te come con la mirada ,no creo que se moleste por querer avanzar en la relación, lo mas probable que ella también este esperando para esta noche, pero esta al igual que tu, sin saber dar el gran paso"

"bueno adi, gracias por tus palabras pero ya que me has despertado acompáñame a tomar desayuno, debemos ir a clases hoy, por ningún motivo puedo faltar le debo entregar un informa al profesor stark , a todo esto como entraste a mi casa"

"si yo también debo ir a la escuela hoy , cuando venia me encontré con aria me dejo entrar"

"recuerdame decirle que no lo vuelva hacer, despertarse con una loca gritando es aterrador "

Soy consciente que el día de hoy sera agotador , entre la peluquería unos exámenes pendientes que debo entregar, el vestido aun debo ir a buscarlo, la reservasion que tengo con arizona, la cual me tiene totalmente indecisa aunque seria muy poco original , la verdad es algo que no me tiene muy segura , yo quiero estar con arizona esta noche ,se que ella me quiere como yo a ella ,pero no quiero salir en medio del baile para ir a un hotel, y estas unas horas con ella ,eso no es justo ,eso no lo hace especial lo convierte en cumplir , no lo siento digno.

"calli si no terminas tu café se te enfriara y debemos ir a la escuela "

"claro ,vamos "

cuando salimos de casa, adisson conduce hasta la escuela espero encontrarme con arizona, hoy no le envié un texto y tampoco he recibido uno de ella ,estar de novia con una chica es mucho mas complejo que un chico ya que cada mirada es interpretada cada gesto , se debe tener cuidado con cada palabra , las chicas siempre queremos saber cada pensamiento , con un chico todo es tan fácil , pero no cambiaría nada, estoy muy feliz con mi novia pero aveces siento que ella piensa cosas y yo quiero saberlo siempre quiero saberlo.

una chica grita mi nombre justo cuando estaba en el pasillo de la escuela junto a adisson

"hey callie, como estas, imagino preparada para la candidatura a reina"

"hola, valery, la verdad cancele mi candidatura a ultima hora, no me interesa ser la reina"

"enserio? porque hiciste eso"

"nada en especial ,solo no me interesa "

"bueno los intereses siempre cambian aunque si me hubiera enterado antes no hubiera votado por ti"

valery siempre ha sido agradable pero jamas he tenido mucha cercanía con ella ya que ella siempre fue una amiga incondicional para steven la cual se que no le agrado

"gracias ,valery pero tienes razón debí haberme salido antes del concurso para que no fueran tantos votos perdidos" le respondí de forma muy divertida

"bueno callie espero que estés bien, nos vemos de vuelta de las vacaciones supongo"

"no vendrás al baile esta noche ,pensé que eras del staff de steven por la candidatura y eso" pregunto confundida

"callie yo se que nunca hemos sido muy amigas pero te confieso que mi hermano es gay y no me gustaría que nadie lo trate ,de la forma que steven ha tratado a arizona ,mi amistad con steven se quebró, yo no quiero estar en problemas y menos ser vinculada con una persona que no respeta a los demás "

Que ? QUE? escuche bien ? entendí bien ?, steven , no puede ser ,arizona nunca menciono nada similar, me lo hubiera dicho yo soy su novia después de todo , debe estar equivocada o tal vez , una información que esta un poco exagerada ,todos en la escuela les gusta estar hablando de los demás, e inventar o maximizar ciertas situaciones

comienzo a reír mientras le explico a valery ella esta confundida, arizona obviamente me hubiera comentado

"valery sabe lo que tu dic... " no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que soy interrumpida por adisson,

mi mejor amiga me lleva a un lugar mas privado antes de habernos despedido de valery, yo confió en adisson pero no entiendo porque me dice esto

"adisson que? cuando ? porque arizona no me dijo nada , hace unos días estuve hablando con steven , soy tan idiota ? ella estuvo tan triste porque deje la candidatura y ...y...y...dios... yo le comente porque pensé que debía decirle ,y ahora me dices esto ,que ella estuvo agrediendo a arizona por cuanto tiempo"

"callie , te puedes controlar un segundo , no es tan terrible "

"QUE NO ES TAN TERRIBLE , DIME CUANTO TIEMPO ESTUVO ACOSANDO A ARIZONA Y PO..."

"callie DEJA DE GRITAR, CONTRÓLATE o no te cuento nada mas "

"es que adi, yo no entiendo ,porque arizona no me lo dijo y porque me hacen verme como la idiota a delante de steven si hubiera sabido lo que estaba pasando ,había podido hacer algo y no ser LA PATÉTICA QUE LE HABLA A LA ESTÚPIDA QUE AGRADE A MI NOVIA "

"callie, enserio baja el volumen, eres mi amiga pero no me hagas perder la paciencia , arizona si no te contó fue porque debía tener su razones , la cual es justamente ahora que entiendo sus razones "

"lo siento adi, debo ir hablar con arizona "

"callie no , estas un poco alterada"

"como quieres que no le este? es una broma esto" le respondo muy molesta

cuando me aleje de adi, se que tiene buenas intenciones pero en este momento las buenas intenciones no me importan ,mientras busco a arizona por toda la escuela, no la veo por ninguna parte, y su teléfono en buzón de voz, hasta que entre al jardín de la escuela

"hey calliope" ella me saluda muy sonriente y llena de alegría yo me acerco a ella

"arizona responde una cosa, tu me has mentido alguna ves"

"no, porque lo preguntas ,que te sucede callie" ella pone su modo serio

"nada, ok "

le respondo y me voy indignada pero pienso un segundo y me doy vuelta para hacer frente a ella una vez mas, estoy controlando la ira en mi , se que no debo estar molesta y menos con ella

"ultima vez ahí algo que no me has contado" pregunto de forma exigente

"callie yo no voy hablar cuando estas alterada y no entiendo de que hablas"

"hablo de izzy , de eso hablo"

"ah! ah!...steven " ella dice tratando de hacerse la desentendida

"ahora si lo recuerdas" mi pregunta es un tanto burlona

"callie yo te puedo explicar sino te conté es porque"

"porque, si dime porque"

"solo mírate que sacas con tu actitud , estas molesta"

"arizona no estoy molesta contigo, bueno aunque el echo de que no me lo hubieras dicho si me molesta"

"sabes que callie , cuando estés mas tranquila hablamos ok" ella me dice de forma muy tranquila

" así de poco te quieres arizona" Mierda! porque tuve que decir eso

Arizona se dio media vuelta y se fue , perfecto, perfecto lo que seria un gran día se convirtió en una basura, estoy tan cabreada no logro entender a arizona, se molesta conmigo y steven queda impune, no, eso no

empiezo a buscar a steven no puedo caminar de la rabia contenida, odio que la escuela sea tan grande, hoy a sido el día de buscar gente y es realmente estresante, ahi estaba cuando la encuentro no medi tiempo ni espacio solo la vi y la puse contra los casilleros con toda la ira que irradeaba de mi

"hey callie, que sucede contigo"

"que sucede? dime quien te da el derecho a..." la vuelvo azotar de espalda violentamente hacia los casillero

"hey callie, usas las palabras , me estas lastimando"

"ahora quieres usar las palabras enserio? dime quien te crees que eres , la golpeaste , la tocaste, le gritaste, RESPONDE!"

antes que vuela a empujarla contra los casilleros, ella pone toda su fuerza y me empuja hacia atrás pero mi equilibrio queda intacto me moví menos de dos pasos

"YO NUNCA LA TOQUE , lamento haber lastimado los sentimiento de tu 'novio' creo que su guardaespaldas aun no..."

antes de que termine la frase puse todo mi antebrazo en su cuello, presionando con fuerza, mis dientes apretados, mi cara completamente roja, no quiero que hable, no quiero escucharla,después de todo esto no es una conversación

"ella es mujer, al igual que yo y que tu, no es mi 'novio' , y sino estas bien con eso, ok ,lo respeto, pero la vuelves a mirar , o a hablar ,la vuelves a tocar te juro que ..."

"callie, déjala , SUÉLTALA AHORA MISMO,NO VALE LA PENA"

"ADISSON DÉJAME" no puedo voltearme a mirarla, estoy tan concentrada en lastimar a steven que de pronto siento una mano tocando suavemente mi hombro izquierdo, acompañada de una voz muy dulce y pausada me dice

"calliope déjala ahora, por favor vamos"

estoy tan molesta pero arizona tiene un poder tan fuerte sobre mi, que mi cuerpo se relaja a su delicado tacto y su dulce voz, suelto a steven, cuando me doy vuelta arizona esta junto a mi lado derecho, mientras addison esta a mi lado izquierdo y la mitad de la escuela alrededor mirando todo como espectadores de un gran show , bueno creo que eso era

"si , que bueno que alguien puede domarla" grita atrás de mi, pero antes que me gire, arizona pone una cálida mano sobre mi antebrazo y seguimos nuestro caminado lejos de la multitud ,dejando una muy descontenta steven

cuando por fin nos alejamos del tumulto de observadores, arizona me mira con decepción, yo ni siquiera puedo mirarla a la cara siento vergüenza por mi comportamiento , la adrenalina ya abandono mi cuerpo,cuando escapo mi vista para ver la cara de arizona, me hace poner los pies en la tierra y antes de que mis emociones afloren ,busco la escusa mas coherente para salir de la mirada de arizona

"tengo clases, nos vemos" de esa forma hago mi salida cuando estoy lo bastantemente lejos mi mandíbula comienza a temblar,

aunque mi día en la escuela ha sido un asco , solo quiero terminar y salir corriendo, lo positivo es que mis exámenes fueron un éxito ,no puedo dejar de pensar en arizona ella reflejaba decepción y siento vergüenza , pero también estoy molesta quien se creo que es steven, estoy a unos minutos de salir de mi clase de álgebra, ya no se si , arizona quiera seguir siendo mi novia o quiere ir al baile conmigo,yo la decepcione,le enviare un texto eso es una gran idea después de todo no es tan doloroso si es que ella me dirá algo negativo

# entiendo si no quiere ir al baile conmigo, lo siento :( #

eso sonó muy triste aunque es solo un texto mis ojos se ponen rojos y mi mandíbula tiembla una vez mas , tengo miedo de la respuesta

#calliope, no estamos dejando de ir al baile y tampoco estamos terminado, se que tu cabeza es un poco frenética pero estar en una relación es superar los problemas ,no es solo salir al cine y diversión#

#lo siento ,es que pensé que estabas molesta conmigo :( #

#espérame en el estacionamiento , te llevo a casa y conversamos#

ese ultimo texto no me deja tranquila aun se nota seria o tal vez molesta aunque no la culpo

#no estoy molesta, por si tu cabeza ya empezó a correr ,solo estoy en clases de biología, espérame en el estacionamiento, esto no cambia nada lo mucho que te amo, ni un granito de arena , te amo :) #

bueno ella si me conoce ,este mensaje si me encanta ,mi sonrisa brota con orgullo mi novia me conoce muy bien , no le enviare un texto , ella esta ocupada no quiero interrumpirla

cuando por fin suena el timbre salgo de mi clase debería estar muy feliz estoy técnicamente de vacaciones , pero debo hablar con arizona , me acerque hasta su auto a su espera ,cuando la veo ella ,se ve tan radiante ,aunque aun me siento avergonzada por mi comportamiento

"hola" le digo muy tímida

"te llevare a tu casa de acuerdo, porque hoy tengo mucho que hacer antes de que nos encontremos en el baile " yo asiento con la cabeza y subo al auto, arizona me habla de su día, yo le cuento que me fue muy bien en mis exámenes de hoy , se que la conversación es muy superficial pero se que tenemos que hablar seriamente, lose y ella también lo sabe

cuando el trayecto hasta mi casa esta por terminar arizona se estaciona a unas cinco cuadras de mi casa ,ups! si llego el momento , la verdad me siento como cuando tenia diez años y corte accidentalmente las trenzas de rebeca makay, mi compañera que se sentaba delante de mi puesto, en la escuela , si insisto fue accidental , pero esa es otra historia

"callie, se que eres efusiva , te quiero pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con ese comportamiento violento que hoy haz tenido , no es que yo te diga lo que debas o no hacer , yo estoy segura que no es algo que te enorgullezca tampoco , y esa fue la razón por la cual no comente lo de steven ,tu reacción es desaprobada bajo todo punto de vista"

"arizona , yo se que me extralimite pero me consumió la ira , se que no debí decirte que no te respetabas ,yo lo lamento mucho , yo... " maldición mis lagrimas ganaron ,

"no, callie ,no..ven preciosa, no llores , te amo, y tener un momento como ese, no te hace bien para nada ,tenemos que saber cuando utilizamos la violencia física es porque ya no tenemos mas fundamentos pero tu ,mi amor mírame , tu eres mas que eso ,lo sabes"

arizona toma mi mejillas y saca mis lagrimas, cuando logro controlarme le digo

"yo también te amo , y siento mucha vergüenza lo que hice , se que esta mal pero tenia tanta rabia, esa idiota de steven, no me importa ,la gente tampoco , yo solo no quiero que me veas como un monstruo que no sabe controlarse o no es racional ,y que sientas vergüenza de mi"

"calliope no digas eso, yo siento orgullo por ti, eres tierna ,dulce ,hermosa no pretendo hacerte cambiar porque te amo, pero actitudes como esa me lastiman y saben porque ,porque te pueden meter en problemas y lo que a ti te lastime a mi me duele "

"arizona yo nunca lo vi de esa manera , yo no podía soportar que ella te falte el respeto ,bebe , eres tan hermosa ,todos piensas que soy fuerte pero no es así , yo soy débil tu me haces fuerte ,estar así contigo ,que me abraces de esta forma "

mi novia me sostiene en sus brazo mientras le cuanto como me siento ella acaricia mi mejillas mi nariz esta en su cuello, estar de esta manera es muy reconfortante

"callie yo soy gay " levanto inmediatamente mi mirada hacia ella sonrió de la declaración

"ok, créeme que soy muy tolerante " ella me sonríe y toma mi mano

"mucha gente ,mis compañeras,los que una vez dijeron ser mis amigos, hasta mi familia mas lejana , dijeron cosas muy feas de mi , sabes ya estaría en prisión si a cada persona que me insulto, me miro con deprecio , me miro con rechazo , la hubiera tenido que golpear ,.. la ignorancia se enseña con respeto,nacer gay no es sencillo, pero no podemos golpear a la gente porque no este de acuerdo con nosotras, steven es ignorante su comportamiento es irracional y la vida da mucha vueltas , nosotras no somos las encargadas de enseñarle a golpes es la vida "

"yo podría ayudar a la vida un poco" le digo sonriendo ella corresponde a mi sonrisa y besa mis manos

"todas las persona incluso steven ,te afecta justo ahora " ella me pregunta

"no, porque estoy abrazando a mi hermosa novia " le respondo

"al final del día eso es lo que importa cuando estas con las personas que te importan, lo que digan los demás no tiene importancia "

"arizona ya entiendo porque estoy enamora de ti, me haces fuerte y puedo ver la vida de una forma tan distinta a lo que antes podía verla"

"es es la idea, yo aprendo de ti, tu de mi ..somos el complemento perfecto"

"te amo, me haces reír,me enseñas a no golpear a steven aunque se lo merezca pero prefiero ahorra mi energía y estar contigo eres mi mejor amiga "

"tu mejor amiga no era addisson ?"

"ella es mi amiga bueno si es mi mejor amiga tu eres mi amiga y mi compañera de la vida"

"callie , eres muy graciosa "

ambos reímos, ella deja sus manos en mis mejillas, humedece sus labios y me besa , suave y tierna mente ,nuestros labios se acarician mis ojos se cierran, sentir su aliento siempre me corta el aire, nuestros besos son sincronizados , mi lengua hace contacto con la de ella, lo cual produce un corte circuito en mi cuerpo, el beso se vuelve tan profundo que en dos ocasiones chocamos nuestros dientes , me acerco lo que un auto pueda permitir ,mi manos van a su cuello para acercarla mas a mi ,

siento que arizona, gimió en mi boca y no lo niego eso me excito , realmente me excito , que comencé a chupar a tocar su lengua con la mía , arizona ,comenzó acariciar mi cuerpo ,dejando su mano dentro de mi ropa , sentirla acariciándome de esa manera , el beso nunca dejo la intensidad pero cundo siento que mi novia esta por debajo de mis pechos , solo pienso estoy a cinco cuadras de mi casa , pero mis pensamiento no pueden se racionales cuando la lengua de mi novia esta explorando mi boca de esta manera , siento que seria un pecado interrumpir su búsqueda entre su mano y mi cuerpo, siento que mi cara esta en llamas, imagino que los vidrios están empañados por el calor ,justo cuando tome fuerzas para terminar esta sección muy encendida de besos ,siento una mano errante tocar mi pecho por sobre mi sujetador

oh!.. dios el beso si antes era encendido ahora nose que es, pero trato de manejar la situación,arizona me besa no pierde ningún segundo en la búsqueda de mi lengua y mis labios yo estoy perdida en la sensación de su manos masajeando mis pechos ,cuando siento que su mano pretende pasar por debajo del sujetador ..es ahora cuando debo hacer algo o no pode detenerme aunque mi pensamiento real es quiero que arizona arranque mi sujetador y sentir su manos directamente contra mi piel desnuda,

"bebe, debemos ir a cam...ca...casa... recuerdas hoy es el baile "

ella esta muy colorada y no precisamente por vergüenza,ella asiente con la cabeza yo suspiro a la perdida de su mano , pero no podemos hacer esto, no en este momento , cada vez que estoy con ella mi cuerpo se enciende cada vez mas ,

"si, tienes razón, phoenix me llevara al baile te veo ahí, te amo"

"claro , yo iré con tim, a tu encuentro , también te amo, y quiero verte hoy en tu hermoso vestido,

nos despedimos pero con un beso mucha mas inocente al bajarme de su auto ella se marcha yo me dirijo unos pasos hasta mi casa , realmente la amo,ella es lo que siempre quise mucha antes de saber que quería, entro a mi casa, aun me estoy cuestionando si cancelo las reservas de hotel ,que tengo para arizona..

**Continuara...**

**nota : agradezco sus sugerencias y que me den ánimos para seguir con la historia lo valoro enormemente, créanme que tomo en cuenta cada comentario y me hace inmensamente feliz cada uno de los comentarios y pm que leo , discúlpenme por la demora pero tienen mi palabra esta historia jamas sera abandonada **

**que les interesa en lo que vendrá en los capitulo futuros?****  
**

**pd: el capitulo 17 lo subo mañana :)**


End file.
